Awakened
by S0phi3F4wn
Summary: While the wizarding world is celebrating Voldemort's downfall, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid place their faith in a one year-old born girl, destined to protect Harry. It's a H/H, D/OC, R/L, N/OC, G/B. Eventually  SEQUEL
1. Prologue

Three words that will alter the world forever, shine against the parchment: Severus, "It has begun."-A.D. Finally the wait is over. It is written that an intelligent girl, called upon by fate, will protect the chosen one. How, you ask? To be discovered...

Awakened

**I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

New Characters are my own. :© 2011 Sophie Fawn

On a cool spring night May 3 1979, at Clinique St George Hospital France, a women's cry of distress can be heard. Silence shortly follows; nothing is heard but the fluttering of curtains in the breeze.

Suddenly a muffled cry and a high-pitched wail announces the arrival of life. Swiftly the healers move in and cut the cord. Taking precise measurements of the child's weight and health with a flick of their wand, the healers wrap the baby in a blanket handing her over to her mother.

Carefully, she embraces the baby bringing her to her chest singing gently, as the noise of the healers fade into the background.

"She is beautiful, just like her mother," a deep velvety voice whispers in her left ear.

Startled out of her trance, she smiles up at the intruder, looking into his forest green eyes, "Hopefully she won't have her fathers temper, when she is older," she whispers glancing at his Auburn hair.

His face quickly masking into an appalled expression eyes filled with mirth, he grins whispering, "I'll have you know, that the color of his or her hair doesn't have anything to do with temper."

Standing back up he crosses his arms, smirking down at her with a look of triumph, his green eyes shining with mischief. Subconsciously he runs a hand through his baby fine auburn hair, a habit when teased about the color.

"Oh Richard," she giggles placing a hand to her chest blue eyes sparking, "I'm only teasing you."

Her whimsical laugh filling up the room, Alaina's soft luxurious black hair comes loose from her ribbon spilling down her shoulders, barely brushing against the newborns face. A soft cooing is heard and they quickly glance down to see her opening her eyes.

An audible gasp is heard followed by her husbands deep velvety voice, "Alaina, love, she has your mothers eyes," he whispers. The vibrant pools of indigo shift her glance towards the happy couple with a curious stare.

Smiling Alaina places a kiss on her daughter's head whispering, "_Je t'aime_, Juliette Gisele Maria Fortescue."

ooOoo

Six hundred and thirty-three miles away, an old power wizard is startled out of his dream. With quick movements, he sits up in his bed reaching for his spectacles to place on his sparking blue eyes. Muttering an incantation under his breath, parchment and ink appear before him as he hastily scribbles down a note. Glistening in the moonlight, three words that will alter the world forever shine against the parchment,

_Severus,_

"_**It has begun."**_

_-A.D._

:© 2011 Sophie Fawn.

**A/N Short, I know but most prologues are.**


	2. Foremost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2010 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in chapter one: **

_Six hundred and thirty-three miles away, an old power wizard is startled out of his dream. With quick movements, he sits up in his bed reaching for his spectacles to place on his sparking blue eyes. Muttering an incantation under his breath, parchment and ink appear before him as he hastily scribbles down a note. Glistening in the moonlight, three words that will alter the world forever shine against the parchment, _

_Severus,_

"_**It has begun."**_

_-A.D._

(Juliette is five years old)

**Foremost**

five years later….

Light jaunting steps bounce off the marble becoming louder in sound as they approach.

The door to the Gold Parlor opens, as a little girl with a distressed face pokes her head in.

Huffing she saunters over to the sitting chair collapsing in frustration.

"Mummy I can't find my knapsack for schoolShe murmurs draping her arm across her forehead dramatically.

Hiding a smirk, her mother places her novel down on the ottoman, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Chérie d'amour, haven't we had this discussion before? Have you looked in the study room where you finish your homework?" she asks, subconsciously rubbing her nine-month swelling belly.

Sighing Juliette lifts her head up, gazing at her mother with her innocent indigo eyes.

"Yes mummy, and I can't find it anywhere that's why I came to you."

Grinning Alaina quickly morphs her face into a woeful expression.

Imitating the same dramatic tone, she lifts her hand to her forehead sighing,

"I guess darling that you will not be attending school today, how dreadful will that be to inform your instructor of your carelessness in maintaining organization. To think, that she has squandered such time on a frivolous girl will break her heart."

Straightening up, Juliette's flustered gaze breaks through to her mothers teasing exterior. Realizing her mother's game, she purses her lips crossing her arms murmuring "Pas drôle!"

Sighing she takes a deep breathe, closing her eyes, she squints her little arms fisted by her side as she tries to attempt wandless magic.

Seconds later a muffled thud can be heard followed by a cry of pain, indicating that her knapsack is close. Juliette squints one eye open to see a pale blue silk knapsack dragging across the floor of the room, followed by an aggravated man.

Squealing with delight, her concentration forgotten, the knapsack slumps to the ground,_"Uncle Sev!"_ she exclaims, sprinting across the Parlor.

He quickly bends down to engulf her in a hug. Standing up he walks across the Parlor, recovering the forgotten bag on the floor, to where her mother is, shifting Juliette's weight to his other hip.

A smirk makes it's way across his face, he locks eyes with Alaina grinning. Pulling back to look at his niece in his arms he says in an condescending tone,

"Juliette," he drawls, "what an interesting demonstration of etiquette. I never knew they taught such barbaric displays at your school. Surely, a frivolous girl such as this is not a Fortescue? To think, this girl is tainting the genealogy of the Fortescue what an insult to Purebloods everywhere."

Recoiling from his hold, Juliette lifts her tiny eyebrow placing her hands on her hips scrutinizing his stony stare.

Lifting an eyebrow, she states what is to be a short speech in a childish disdainful tone,

"For your information," she attempts to sneer, receiving a muffled chuckle from Severus, "there is no difference in magical ability, behavior, intelligence or appearances that defines, declares, or determines someone to be a Pureblood or "Muggleborn" the correct term for a magical child born from non magical parents!"

Cocking her head to the side in a triumph manner, a couple of seconds tick by, Severus's face cracks into a smile hugging her tightly whispering, "Well done, well done."

Setting Juliette down, "Why do you bring always bring up magical abilities?" she says in a soft tone, frowning, her brilliant eyes full of sorrow.

Squatting down, Severus adorns Juliette's bag across her shoulder. Severus face morphs into a serious expression, his deep voice explaining.

"Because, over where I teach there is a lot of bigotry expressed among the students. The majority is from the Purebloods. Who feel as if those born from a Muggleborn lineage should not be taught magic because they are inferior to them? I know I have had to deduct several points for such comments in the school, but I cannot stop them all. I am hoping I can at least make a difference for my niece by altering her opinion when this comes up. Hoping that she will be prepared to take the challenge and put those who are ignorant in their place."

Laying a hand on her shoulder he confides, "I'm proud of you, for standing up to what you believe in. I just wish you could change my students minds_."_

Juliette leans forward and kisses both his cheeks whispering, "_Ne pas s'inquiéter ! Je ferai mon mieux ! _[Do not worry I will do my best]Juliette mocks salutes, her posture straight as she stares at him with a blank expression.

Smiling, the serious tone disappears; she grabs Uncle Severus hand and turns towards her mother.

Gushing she asks, "Mummy can Uncle Sev take me to school now?"

Alaina nods her affirmation, and gasp when she feels Juliette's arms wrapped around her legs. Whispering to her baby sister, "_Au revoir la soeur de bébé."_ [bye baby sister] She pats her mother's stomach giving Alaina a toothy grin.

Turning around she skips to Severus side and grabs his hand swinging it back and forth. Babbling about lessons, she has learned from PPC and friends she has made. Walking hand-in-hand, they head out the side door of the Manor towards the gardens. Pass the anti-apparition wards, in route to Pristine Prospective Charmers.

Severus turns to Juliette taking her in his arms, and with a faint pop, they disappear.

: © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**A/N I could not figure out where I wanted to start the second chapter. If I wanted to jump ahead a couple of years or not but I obviously did. Still deciding if I want to mention her sister's birth and have her age explored more in depth or jump ahead to get to stuff that is more important. Yo**


	3. Abiding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2010 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in chapter two: **

_Turning around she skips to Severus side and grabs his hand swinging it back and forth. Babbling about lessons, she has learned from PPC and friends she has made. Walking hand-in-hand, they head out the side door of the Manor towards the gardens. Pass the anti-apparition wards, in route to Pristine Prospective Charmers._

_Severus turns to Juliette taking her in his arms, and with a faint pop, they disappear._

**Abiding**

(Juliette is six years old)

**Juliette's POV.**

ooOoo

_September 5 1985 Clinique St George- Chenonceaux, France_

_8:00 pm_

_Five hours and counting….._

Swinging my legs back and forth, I hone in on the sounds around me. The way the air conditioner squeals when it kicks on, the clock tick-tick-ticking each second that passes, the secretary popping her gum every five seconds, the man licking his fingers making the pages crackle every ten seconds, how Uncle Severus sighs every single time someone comes out getting his hopes up every eight seconds it seems like. Subconsciously I did not realize I was kicking the wall twice in between pop, crackle, and sigh. Cannot say that it was an interesting rhythm, but it gave me something to do.

Squeal- tick-pop-tick –kick/kick-tick-crackle-tick-sigh-tick-pop-tick-crackle-kick/kick-sigh-tick-pop-kick/kick-tick- crackle- tick-kick/kick….

"_Enough!"_ Uncle Severus grumbles, he reaches over placing a hand on my legs to stop the motion.

Breaking me out of my trance, I give him my_ innocent_ look.

Frowning, I reply in a mournful tone, "Uncle Sev, I'm sorry my kicking has bothered you severely, please forgive me for my inconsiderate behavior."

Sighing, Uncle Severus turns and mumbles, "It's alright."

Suddenly deep booming laughter erupts, causing me to snap my head up peering at the intruder listening in on our conversation.

"Papa!" I squeal and rush forward to embrace him.

Uncle Severus groans at the sudden intense pitch level. Grinning papa, walks over patting Severus on the back.

"Jules, you haven't been tormenting your Uncle Severus at all have you?"

_Dang, caught._

Turning my innocent expression towards his face, he starts to howl with mirth.

Uncle Severus glances up seeing the cheeky smile on my face.

Grinning I reply,

"Papa it took Uncle Sev" _glances at watch_, "three hours, ten minutes and twenty-two seconds to snap" giggling mirthlessly. "You were wrong, he lasted longer than you said he would! Since my guess was right, do I get my ice cream now?"

To say the least Uncle Severus was not expecting that kind of answer. Appalled and rather peeved he crosses his arms and grumbles under his breath, _"surrounded by foolish children."_

Papa is howling with laughter while I am giggling beneath my hand, I glance towards the door, remembering why he came out here. "Papa, how much longer will mummy be in the delivery room?"

Recognition crosses his face as he sheepishly smiles, rubbing the back of his auburn head. "That's why I came out to check up on you. I wanted to see if you were still awake to come say hello to your new baby sister."

"She's here?"

"Yes, the healers have already cleaned her up and she is resting with mummy. So you will need to be quiet when visiting your sister."

Nodding, he sets me down on the tile. I grab a hold of Uncle Severus hand, pulling him and papa to the recovery room.

ooOoo

Soft singing is the only sign that Alaina is awake. Sitting up in the hospital bed, a pink bundle is cuddled close to her chest. Hearing the soft steps of three intruders, she glances towards the door and smiles when her daughter, husband, and faithful "Uncle" Severus all walk in.

"_Venir ici mon doux_[come here my sweet] come meet your new baby sister." She whispers, putting a finger to her lips. Quickly Juliette scrambles to the bed and crawls up beside her mother, peering down at the black fuzz coating her sister's head.

Admiration, love, jealously, and curiosity crosses her face as she stares. "Mummy, do you think she will look more like you than I do?"

Shaking her head her mother replies, "No, you both will look like your father and I. Each having certain characteristic from the both of us making you unique."

Turning back to her sister, she whispers, "I'm going to take care of you _ma soeur _[my sister]_. _We will become the best of friends." Hesitantly she reaches out and strokes her sister's face. Stirring, the baby suddenly opens her green eyes and looks at Juliette for the first time. Gasping, Juliette murmurs, "Mummy, have you come up with a name for her?"

"Yes, _Isabelle Lydia Emma Fortescue_."

Softly Juliette whispers, "Isabelle, _Consacré à Dieu_. [Devoted to God] Its perfect."

Exchanging relieved glances Richard, Uncle Severus, and Alaina all watch as Juliette stares at her sister in admiration. Simultaneously they release a sigh, knowing that no qualms could ever separate this sisterly bond.

**A/N: I decided that I wanted to have the hospital scene so that it does not skip to the next portion leaving out the birth of her sister. It would have been confusing to say the least. **


	4. Essence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in chapter three: **

_Softly Juliette whispers, "Isabelle, Consacré à Dieu [Devoted to God]. Its perfect."_

_Exchanging relieved glances Richard, Uncle Severus, and Alaina all watch as Juliette stares at her sister in admiration. Simultaneously they release a sigh, knowing that no qualms could ever separate this sisterly bond._

(**Juliette is 12 years old, her sister is 6 years old. They are six year's apart.)**

**Essence**

_May 11, 1991_

_ Over the past twelve years, since Isabelle was born, childhood memories still last. Juliette has "graduated" the Pristine Prospective Charmers last year as top of her class. Considering the entire curriculum consisted of learning etiquette, history, meditation, and the art of blending in. It was not very hard to achieve such high grades. As a guardian, Juliette's level of intelligence has developed rapidly over the past twelve years, though she has a mind of an elder wizard, she still obtains the heart of a child, thus making it hard to determine when channeling her inner self and when she can relax. Isabelle started attending Pristine Prospective Charmers and has five more years to go. Her appearance developing as she grows. Isabelle's hair has turned out like her mother's dark black hair but silky straight. Her forest green eyes a replica of her fathers, her personality shy like her mother. She inherited her grandmother's freckles that are sprinkled across her nose. Isabelle semblance is a demure beauty, natural. Her sister portrays an image of elegance and classic beauty._

_ Juliette has a darker shade of auburn hair, which has the texture of silk and luxurious curl like her mothers. Her eyes are a unique combination of blue and violet, full of mischief, inherited from her grandmother. Both girls, spitting image of the Fortescue's lineage recognizable by there inherited traits._

_ Juliette is the appropriate acquired to attend Beauxbaton Academy. The dilemma her parents struggled with is whether she will attend Beauxbaton Academy or go where is it foretold…._

ooOoo

_September 1, 1991  
10:00 am_

Bustling around the Fortescue Manor, a flurry of steps can be heard. Silence, a door creaking open and a loud _shriek_ followed by atiny _uh-oh._

Richard folds down the Daily Prophet, raising his eyebrows towards his wife, taking a sip of his coffee waiting for the drama to start. Hooting in the corner, Juliette's snow-white owl Guinevere cocks her eyebrow at them and takes flight out the window.

"Always knew she was a smart bird." Richard mumbled.

Standing up, Alaina swipes the paper out of her husband's hand, smacking him on the head, walking towards the counter.

"_Aïe!_ Hey, whatcha do that for?" Richard, slow to duck, responds wincing as he rubs his head glaring at his wife.

Smirking Alaina says, "Does not make her smart for taking flight at the beginning of a storm. Avoiding the matter at hand will not solve it, confronting it will. _"La sérénité n'est pas la liberté de l'orage, mais la paix parmi l'orage."_[Serenity is not freedom from the storm, but peace amid the storm.]She grins, inhaling the calming lavender scent.

Huffing Richard crosses his arms, trying to look unaffected by her logical words, reaching for his work folder. Relaxing against the counter, Alaina waits for the storm. Clipped steps, echo off the marble floors, followed by murmuring and the hastening of tiny feet.

_Dissimulé chuchotement! _[muffled conversation]

Alaina mouths, _trois…deux …un … _covering her smirk with the teacup.

Flying through the kitchen door, Juliette marches towards the table standing in front of her father. She places her hands on her hips, tapping her shoes on the floor waiting.

Juliette harshly whispers, "_Isabelle est venu! _Isabelle come] Poking her head slowly through the kitchen door, Isabella, makes eye contact with Juliette flinching and comes in rubbing her eyes.

Dragging behind her a light brown aged bear with two different eyes, from where her mummy sewed a button for his eyes.

Isabelle slowly makes her way towards her sister standing beside her. Juliette proceeds to wave her hands trying to indicate to her parents what is wrong with this picture.

Hiding a grin, her father extends his arm giving her permission to speak.

"P'pa, I thought we were to be arriving early so that we would not be late. Leaving at approximately" _checks watch_ "two hours before the arrival time so we are punctual. It is now one hour before the arrival time and with the way Izzy is dressed we will not be there on time!"

Juliette manages to say in one breath, inhaling deeply to not become dizzy. Dramatically, she places a hand to her forehead, as if faint from explaining.

Clutching her tea, Alaina stands back watching the exchange to see how her husband plans to handle this.

With a hand on his chin, Richard slowly turns towards his youngest daughter. Glancing at her pajama outfit, he notices the white fluffy dancing sheep that Uncle Severus bought her for Christmas, her favorite because they make noise and her bed head hair sticking out everywhere.

Raising an eyebrow, he turns back towards Juliette. Adapting a _French_ fashion design tone, "Darling," he clasps his hands together standing up "it is not as if Isabelle is going to Hogwarts, she can where whatever she wants, right pumpkin," he winks to Isabelle.

Giggling from her right, Juliette snaps her head towards Isabelle, shutting her up with a glare.

Muttering under her breath, _"Aucun temps pour la bêtise! _[no time for foolishness!]

She gives an exaggerated sigh; Juliette throws her hands up, turning towards her mother with a look of despair.

"_Chéri_, [Darling] do not be concerned about your sister not being ready. She is not the one that is leaving for the Academy today. Just gather all of your belongings and make sure it is down by the fireplace in the foyer in twenty minutes. Your father will handle your sister. I'll send Serena to help you pack."

Satisfied with her mothers answer, Juliette gives her a hug, sticking her tongue out at her father for his _Foolish _ways, as Uncle Severus would call it Sticking her nose up in the air, making a _humph _noise, she turns around sauntering out of the kitchen to the stairs.

Finishing her tea, Alaina places her dish in the sink turning towards Isabelle.

"Honey, next time you need to be ready when we ask you to ok? That is one of the lessons you are learning at PPC, you want to be the best like your sister, no?"

Nodding frantically, Isabelle pulls on her dads arm dragging him towards the kitchen door to the stairs.

In passing, Richard smacks his wife's butt, "thanks for sticking up for me _poppet_, He drawls, smirking at the scoff spreading across his wife's face.

Turning around, Alaina sticks out her tongue at her husband behind his back. Hearing his contagious laughter bounce off the walls, knowing he saw her act like that.

Flustered, she adjusts her outfit mumbling, _Homme sot _[foolish man] and walks out of the kitchen.

: © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**A/N: Going through and editing some italicized words and different punctuation.**

**Thanks please enjoy.**


	5. Timely Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in chapter four: **

_Turning around, Alaina sticks out her tongue at her husband behind his back. Hearing his contagious laughter bounce off the walls, knowing he saw her act like that. _

_Flustered, she adjusts her outfit mumbling, Homme sot and walks out of the kitchen._

**Timely Arrival**

_September 1, 1991  
10:30 am_

_Willkommen zur Kings Cross Station_. _Last, call, for Germany! Platform seven, leaving for Netherlands. All luggage needs to be stored away. This is a no smoking area. __N'oubliez pas vos bagages nous ne sommes pas responsables de votre perte. __Train C from Spain has arrived in platform three. Terminal B, your bus has departed. __Si prega di rispedire i bagagli non utilizzati carri_. _Keep all hands and feet away from the closing door. _

Loud speakers crackle overhead with each announcement blending into the rest. Multiple languages are being spoken, echoing off the metal ceiling, fading away. Suitcases, trolleys, men's oxford shoes, and feminine high heels click with each stride their owner takes bustling along the cobblestone.

From affair, the refined quartet sauntering down the cobblestones look like any other family heading towards the train either leaving for a vacation, or returning from their trip. However, to a wizard, their empty owl cage clearly gives them away. Their garments, made from the finest silk in India, resemble the Beauxbaton uniform colors blue and gray.

The slender woman, with sapphire blue eyes, has light European skin and a delicate-featured face. Her curly black hair tied up into a chignon with a Bandeau hat adoring her head. Gliding beside her, a tall handsome man with an athletic build has large forest green eyes that are like two emeralds. He has ivory-skin, prominent cheekbones, and thick, straight, auburn hair worn in a dignified style.

Strolling along side her father is the eldest daughter. With an enthusiastic expression, something about her aura gives off a dangerous yet powerful vibe. Her luxurious, curly, long-length hair is auburn, and worn in an exotic style. She is slender for her age and has an elegant build. Her skin is ivory-colored, with full lips and high cheekbones, her outfit a resemblance to her mothers.

The smallest child, sitting on top of the trolley has a small mouth and hands. Her silky, straight, medium-length hair is the color of black coffee, and is worn in a style that reminds you of a waterfall. She has round eyes the color of valuable emeralds, her ivory skin sprinkled with freckles across her round child like face. Her outfit is similar in style to her sister and mothers but she is wearing a barrette. This girl makes you think of a playful otter curious and innocent to the world. She has a short and thin build.

With gloved hands, the smallest child clasp onto an antique hatbox made of cherry wood. There is an empty iron owl cage, located at the front of the trolley. She is sitting on top of a vintage chest, make of mahogany. It is quite simple in design and looks well crafted. When opened by an intruder, they see a regular school trunk. However, inside, there are thousand of storage compartments, an apparition foyer, a training area, personal library, and a room to practice magic. One of the benefits of being a wizard, endless amount of storage, for restricted magical books. _Sneaky._

Breaking out of her trance, Juliette declares, "_Maman ! Papa ! Regarder c'est l'entrée de 9 3/4. Nous avons fait le temps excellent!" _[Mom! Papa! Look at it is the entry of 9 3 / 4. We made excellent time! "]

Her face, glowing with joy, she points out to Isabelle the entrance. Confused, Isabelle leans to the right clasping the hatbox while trying to see around the brick pillar that's blocking her view. Giggling, Juliette explains how the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ is the wall. Glancing at her sister with a wary expression, Juliette shrugs and turns around.

Striding ahead, she vanishes through the wall. Isabelle's mouth a gaping, she rubs her eyes looking around to see if anyone else saw her sister vanish. Smiling, Alaina and Richard, start walking towards the wall. Concerned about hitting the wall, Isabelle, shuts her eyes clinging to the hatbox for life, as darkness encompasses them for a short minute. Silence, then a loud whistle of the train meets her ears.

Squealing the train emits a canopy of smoke, evaporating before their eyes. Squinting her eyes open, her mouth drops, taking in the spectacular site. Visible through the smoke _"Hogwarts Express"_ shines brightly in contrast to the red plaque on the front of the train. Black, and red colors adorn the steam locomotive, with touches of gold highlighting distinct parts. Multiple passenger cabins stretch on for miles becoming a red blur in the foreground, the top a shiny metal blinking in the sunlight.

Devouring the indescribable site before her, Juliette stands frozen, in her own world. Her mind rapidly grasping at the sites and sounds before her, storing it to memory for later. Breaking out of her trance, she snaps her head to the right, spotting a black figure making its way towards her. Confusion, irritation, curiosity, passes across her face as she squints to see the stranger.

This gentleman makes you think of a mysterious raven. He has deep-set black eyes that are like two cups of black coffee. His fine, straight, black hair is worn in a business style tied at the nape of his neck. He is tall and has a lean muscular build, though under the robes you could never tell. His skin is pale with shallow cheekbones; he has a strong chin, with a slight crocked nose that makes him appear elegant. His wardrobe is flattering and unusual, with a lot of black.

Reaching from her mind, she uses legilimency to identify the person, only those of seventh year capable of performing. Upon entering their mind, she sees a familiar black room with an empty chair under a spotlight. Recognition floods her mind, "Uncle Sev!" she shouts, swiftly making her way down the cobblestone to greet him. Gracefully dodging the other students and trolleys crossing her path she throws herself against him wrapping him in a hug kissing his cheeks.

Caught off guard by such a display of emotion, shock crosses his face briefly, before recognition and a smile grace his features. Returning the hug he pulls back to admire his nieces beauty. Upon noticing her clothes, he raises an eyebrow gesturing to the blue. "Did you really expect me to wear those black dress robes?" She answers with a sniff, turning her nose up in the air grimacing.

"Honestly, it is so…" She trails off, observing the robes and outfits the other students have on. Smirking she turns towards him, "_Votre blaguant juste ? Avez-vous vu ces uniformes ? Ils sont laids." _[Your kidding right? Have you seen those uniforms? They are ugly.]

Uncle Severus guffaws, earning a loud laugh at his expense coming from his left. Richard, grinning, walks up to Severus shaking his hand and pulling him into a quick hug.

"Seeing that expression on your face, I can't even begin to imagine what our abrasive daughter has said." He smirks, turning towards his daughter, she cheekily grins.

"Severus, it is so good to see you again." Alaina whispers, embracing him and kissing his cheeks. Isabelle peers around her mother's legs, shyly looking up at Severus.

Severus, looking around for the fourth Fortescue, pretends he cannot see her, winking to Juliette in the process. "Richard," he drawls, "I could have sworn you had another offspring. If I remember correctly she looked exactly like her mother." Sighing, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out two identical silver mirrors, with intricate designs carved on the metal each topped with a single ruby heart.

Isabelle's eyes become huge when she sees the beautiful gifts her Uncle has in his hands.

"Oh well, I planned on giving one to Juliette and my other niece, but seeing as she is not present. Guess I'll have to take them back to the store."

Severus scratches his head, a frown appears on his face, he shrugs and moves to place the mirrors back in his pocket.

Abruptly a slight pressure engulfs his legs, seconds later an insistent tugging on his robes. Isabelle, having emerged from her hiding place, ran forward clinging to her Uncles legs.

"_Oncle Severus, oncle Severus ici! _[Uncle Severus, Uncle Severus here!]

"Juliette," he says turning toward her, "did you hear something?" Shaking her head, Juliette muffles a giggle behind her hand, eyes shinning with mirth.

"No? Hmm, must be those seventh years playing tricks on me." Severus shakes his head.

In a louder voice, eyes shining in desperation Isabelle cries, "Uncle Severus, Uncle Severus, I'm right here!"

Severus, appearing to come out of his trance, looks down with a false surprised expression when he sees Isabelle at his legs.

Bending, he picks Isabelle up tossing her over his shoulder, smirking he turns towards Juliette nodding his head. Juliette proceeds to tickle her until she screams for mercy.

"_L'oncle, l'Oncle ! En haut !"_[Uncle, Uncle Up!]She cries, Severus pulls her back over his shoulder and holds her on his hip.

Panting, Isabelle smiles at her Uncle lovingly.

Winking, he reaches into his pocket and hands the girls the mirrors. Isabelle opens the mirror, smiling at her reflection, _"Juliette c'est un miroir compact. _

: © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**A/N: This chapter was so long I had to break it into two parts. I hope your enjoying the story so far. Please leave some reviews to let me know your opinions. **


	6. Road Ahead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in chapter five A: **

_Winking, he reaches into his pocket and hands the girls the mirrors. Isabelle opens the mirror, smiling at her reflection, "Juliette c'est un miroir compact. _

**Road Ahead  
**

Juliette, cracks open the mirror, confusion clouding her eyes; with furrowed brows she studies the intricate design. Reaching for her wand, she suddenly remembers the stupid restrictions on underage magic. Memories from last summer fill her head, as she ponders the challenges she has gone through…

ooOoo

_After an intense session of wandless magic, element control, Legilimency, Occlumency, and helping Uncle Sev restock his potions supply we went on a trip. Finishing two hours early, we dressed in merchant apparel, immediately leaving his home so we would not be missed. Arriving in Kharga, Egypt we landed right outside a rundown warehouse, the glass in the window was broken and the wood was rotting. We were to go inside and wait for a man named Almah. _

_Rounding the corner, a shadow passes across the ground. Instantly your senses are alert, this stranger's aura making your hair stand on end. His posture instantly reminds you of a deadly scorpion someone to not be approached. He has slitted coffee-colored eyes and a baldhead hidden underneath a hood. He has a broad-shouldered build, tall and solid. His skin is chocolate, marred with scars and ancient tattoos. He has full lips, wide nose, a strong chin with a gold ring hanging on his right lob._

_Betraying no emotion, I poke at Uncle Severus mental barrier trying to get his attention. Sending him a quick message, he responds by a tilt of his head. When Almah approaches the warehouse, he steps inside without a sound. Hidden in the shadows on the left, Almah turns towards us. Locating Uncle Severus, he locks eyes with him communicating a hidden message. Then he turns his head to me, studying my eyes. _

_While he is focusing, I notice that the tattoos on his body are symmetrically placed. Looking closer the process of the tattoo is not Egyptian but Borean; thinking about the process, make me grimace. His hands have an intricate magical language that is centered on his palm. Each wrist is encircled in intricate magical words. Moving my eyes up his arm at the bicep, another band like his wrist adorns his arms. His tunic, cut at the sleeves covers the rest of the tattoos peaking out from underneath. Realizing, I am bluntly staring at his body, I focus back on him. _

_Apparently, Almah saw what he was looking for, continuing his journey towards the back of the building. Upon reaching the wall, he pauses placing his hand on the wood, bowing his head. Almah starts whispering rapidly as the tattoo on his hand starts to glow. The air surrounding us sparked with ancient magic as voices started speaking different tongues multiplying in sound. _

_The magic slithered along Almah's arm emitting a blue glow when it touched the surface of the wall. Suddenly the light, flared to life encompassing the entire room with blinding white. In a blink of an eye, the light snuffed out. Squinting her eyes, Juliette gasped, as the incredible site before her. _

_An entire ancient wizarding city, said to be extinct, still thrives under the Egyptian sand. Abruptly, pulled from her ogling, Uncle Severus leads her to Almah's wand store_ مجالات القاتلة _also known as, Deadly realms. Six items are placed before Juliette on a circular table adorned with magick and astrology symbols. The significant difference between Ollivander's wands and Almah's wands is his are made from raw materials right before your eyes. _

_Waving your hand across the different woods, the most compatible one will glow signifying the match. Next, the raw elements are placed across the table same process again. Lastly, he seals the wand using your magic and the raw materials making it recognizable to the owner so if stolen it will not work. _

_Juliette's wand is a detailed elder wood wand that is 10 ¾ in length with the raw elements for the core consisting of dragon heartstring, poison, and claw. Almah's first Egyptian Venomback Slayer core, it is said to be difficult to obtain the materials needed to make the wand and the materials are very fickle about who can control it. Thus said, she is the first one to posses one…._

ooOoo

Sighing, a dreamy smile appears on her face. Shaking her head, she returns to the matter at hand, finding the source of power with no wand. Making a disgruntled face, she perks up, smirking, tapping her chin she remembers the loophole in the law. _Law never said anything about non-detectable wandless magic. _Focusing her powers, she searches for the core in the mirror. Gasping, at the ancient power dwelling in the center, she turns to her Uncle with an appraising look.

"Uncle Severus, is this really a communication mirror?"

"Yes, it is. I have one, your parents have one and your sister has one now. They are used to communicate to each other if a problem ever arises. Or if Isabelle just wants to see her sister."

He replied grinning at Isabelle.

Glancing at Juliette, with an eyebrow raised, he smirked meaningfully. "_No need to solve the great mystery as to how you managed to discover the powers in the core." _

_A deep voice drawled in her mind. _Juliette startled, turned, and stuck her tongue out at him. "_Very mature."_

_Final call for Platform 9 ¾! _ A burly man shouted from the train. Clasping the mirror to her chest, Isabelle, hugs Uncle Severus (whispering merci)before sliding to the ground.

"That my cue to go, it was a pleasure to see you again Alaina, Richard, and Isabelle."

He says kissing Alaina's cheek and shaking Richards's hand. Laughing Richard leans over pulling Severus into a bone-crushing hug.

"Quit acting like a stranger you old bat!" He chuckles, drawing attention from a trio of pale blond aristocrats.

Finally escaping his hold he pulls back sneering at Richard, while he adjusts his robes.

Mumbling under his breath, "how we are associated, I will never know."

Addressing his niece, "Juliette, I will take your luggage and load it on the train for you my dear. I can place…" pausing he looks at the empty cage lifting an eyebrow.

"Where is Guinevere?"

"Oh, she decided to fly ahead to Hogwarts." She replied casually, like it is an everyday thing.

Surprised, he just shakes his head murmuring, "bird is too damn, smart for her own good."

"That's what I said. You sure know how to pick em' Sev." Richard chuckles.

Turning around, his face blanks, suddenly remembering something he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black fur ball.

"Jinx!" Juliette cries, pulling the kitten in to her arms. "I have been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been you naughty boy?"

She scolds. Jinx, just stares back at her with his wide green eyes.

"He has been hiding out at my place for the past couple of days. Apparently, he snuck into your bag and has been living there since. I found him when I went to brew some potions in the basement. He was curled up at the bottom of the cauldron. True to his name, luckily I clean the cauldrons before I start. " Uncle Severus replied.

Clasping his hands together, "My work here is done, Juliette I will see you at the sorting. _Au revoir, j'attends avec impatience voir vous encore."_ [Goodbye, I look forward to seeing you again.]

Turning around, his robe billows out like a cape behind him, with a flick of his wrist the charmed trolley follows him out of site. Chuckling under their breath, Richard and Juliette both mumble, "batman" at the same time.

Turning towards her daughter Alaina, hugs and kisses her cheeks.

Whispering, "_Si vous jamais avez besoin de n'importe quoi, s'il vous plaît utiliser votre miroir. Se souvenir de peut vous parler aussi à tante Minerva ou à oncle Severus. Je suis très attaché à vous et vous manquera mon chéri]. ."_

[If you ever need anything, please use your mirror. Remember you can also talk to aunt Minerva or uncle Severus. I love you dearly and will miss you my darling.]

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Juliette returns the hug. "Mama I will miss you too. Do not worry about me."

Turning towards her father, she embraces him crying into his shoulder.

"_Mon seul_, do not cry for this is a joyous day, you are going to be at a great academy learning wonderful things. However, be sure to keep those boys at bay. Your too young to be dating anyone now."

Playfully hitting her father on his arm she whispers, "I will miss you too."

Leaning in to kiss Juliette on both cheeks, he hugs her tightly to his chest.

A persistent tugging was felt at the back of her dress. Releasing her father Juliette bends down to hug her little sister.

Whispering, "Isabelle, now I want you to promise me that you will do your best in PPC? I want to hear extraordinary things about you from your teacher. I will miss you my sister."

Sniffling Isabelle leans into her sisters embrace crying. Pulling away Juliette wipes the tears from Isabelle's face kissing both cheeks.

Smiling she stands up, "Well I'm off. I will write to you when I arrive at school telling you everything. I love you."

Saying her final good bye, Juliette turns around heading towards the locomotive with Jinx sitting perched on her shoulders.

Feeling the recognizable prod at her mind, she halts to acting as if she is studying the train.

_Watch out for Lucius Malfoy, he is trouble._

Inclining her head slightly to ensure the she understands his command; she turns around walking towards the train.

: © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**A/N: Whew! That was a lot. I spent two days working on this searching for correct terms and describing everything with detail to the best of my ability. **


	7. Smooth Track

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in chapter Six: **

_Feeling the recognizable prod at her mind, she acts as if she is studying the train. Watch out for Lucius Malfoy, he is trouble. Inclining her head slightly, she turns around walking towards the train. _

**Smooth Track**

Discovering, an empty compartment with a descent view, Juliette settles down with her bag. Jinx, her black furry companion, who has been riding comfortably on her shoulder, appraises the cushions. Coming to a decision, he jumps of her shoulder and lands on the space besides her falling asleep. Smirking at his laziness, Juliette pulls out an ancient tome; Uncle Severus purchased for her in Kharga, Egypt at a store called, مقفر دوائر, _[__Desolate Circles]._

Uncle Severus was hesitant at first to allow her to buy the book, especially with the title

المتقدمة ممارسات خيمياء القديمة [_Advanced Practice of Ancient Alchemy]._ The storeowner, Itius, said that he could cast an illusion charm on the book that is impenetrable and will not have traces of altering magic on it. Itius, demonstrated this, with a wave of his hand the book shrinks to a small journal becoming navy blue in color the title changing to _A Synopsis of Classic Magic_ in Arabic وخلاصة السحر الكلاسيكي written in gold_._ Still not convinced, Itius handed the book over telling him to use his wand to detect the magic. Arrogantly, Uncle Severus took out his wand flicking his wrist and nothing happened. Irked, he furrowed his brow and tried it again. Grumbling, he reaches in his pocket, slamming obsidian rupee's on the counter, seizing the book from Itius, and strides away.

Smirking at the memory, Juliette opens the book to her marked page adjusting her position on the seat. Conjuring a pillow for her back she rests against the window with her legs propped on the surface of the lounge crossed at the ankle.

Two hours into the trip, the sliding of the compartment door announces the arrival of a visitor.

Grinding against the congested metal track, the door groans from the pressure of being opened. Grimacing, Juliette glances towards the intruder who interrupted her reading.

A young girl the same age at Juliette glances up with an apologetic expression. This curious girl has wide brown eyes the color of chocolate. Her thick, curly, brunette-colored hair is worn in a practical, precise style. She is small and has a graceful build. Her skin is cream-colored with high cheekbones and freckles adorning her button nose. Her wardrobe is utilitarian and dignified, with a mostly black color scheme.

Huffing, she takes a breath, "Hello, sorry to bother you but have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

"_Non désolé."_[No sorry.] Juliette replies, shaking her head with a small apologetic frown.

Surprise flits across the girl's face, before curiosity dominates. Closing her book, Juliette stands, and turns towards the girl, "If you want, I can help you look for him?"

Nodding her head, the other girl turns around. Juliette whistles a command and Jinx pops his head up stretching before he leaps on to Juliette's shoulder, his tail curling around her neck. Reaching for her bag, she slings it across her shoulders, exiting the compartment, the trio casting off to find Trevor.

Turning left, they proceed to wander down the train past the compartments.

Stopping, Juliette turns towards the girl, "I'm sorry, but we were not properly introduced." Presenting her hand, "I'm Juliette Gisele Maria Fortescue, you can call me Juliette or Jules." Indicating to her cat, "This is my lovely companion, and magical familiar, Jinx he is full Kneazle." Blinking his startling green eyes, he inclines his head towards the girl, chirping gain her attention.

Reaching her hand up she scratches him behind the ears, giggling when he purrs.

Taking Juliette's hand, "I'm Hermione Jane Granger, you can call me Hermione or mione. Crookshanks, my handsome orange cat, who is half Kneazle is currently sleeping in his carrier."

Beaming at their similar adoration of magical familiars, they shake each other's hands. Carrying on with their walk, they start conversing about classes, books, animals, and French, finding out that they have a lot in common with each other. Two hours have passed in their search for the toad and they have had no luck so far.

Up ahead, the clearing of a voice is heard followed by, "Sunshine Daisies Butter Mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

The sound of a wand, being severely brandished floats down the train. Jinx, in the middle of grooming himself, snaps his head up at the word "rat," becoming enthralled in the knowledge of a rodent present.

Turning towards each other, they both muffle their laughs and saunter forward to see who it is. Poking their head inside the compartment, two young boys sit staring at the rat, one with an expression of aggravation and the other skepticism. Jinx, standing on his hind legs, settles his front paws on top of Juliette's head peering into the room for the rat.

The boy with the brandished wand has sapphire blue eyes and thick disheveled ginger hair. His skin is light-colored and covered in freckles with dirt on the side of his nose. His lips are thin and he has a low forehead. He is short with a boyish build. His clothes are hand-me-downs from siblings, the jacket frayed and worn.

Sitting across from him, was her ward featuring an aura of a lost soul who has survived cruel treatment in life. He has thick unruly black hair that looks like bed head. Black wire spectacles with tape holding them together sit perched upon his nose. This boy has piercing green eyes that are like two emeralds. His skin is light-colored, a lightning bolt scar barely visible beneath his hair on his forehead. He has a small mouth, and high cheekbones. He is short and is alarming scrawny. His wardrobes, also hand-me-downs, are too big for his size as they hang off him.

Confusion showing on the ginger boy's face makes the girls giggle with mirth. Both the boys snap their head towards the door to see whom the intruders are, spotting Juliette and Hermione giggling with glee.

Calming down Hermione gasps out, "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's has lost one." In the background smirking, Juliette's eyes are shining with recognition of the lost soul and mischief at the ginger's embarrassment. Meanwhile, Jinx intelligent green eyes, fixates on the traitor, determining the perfect time to track and capture him.

One head shaking, the other mumbles a "no" both looking towards the floor.

Striding forward Juliette extends her hands, "Hi, my name is Juliette Gisele Maria Fortescue, you can call me Juliette or Jules. This Intelligent creature on my shoulder is my familiar Jinx. Behind me is my lovely best friend, Hermione Jane Granger, you can call her Hermione or mione. "

Shaking her wards hand, the lost soul responds, "It is nice to meet you Juliette, Hermione and Jinx. My name is Harry Potter." Harry waving a hand towards the other boy, the ginger responds, "I'm Ron Weasley, and this is my rat Scabbers" he replies, shaking her and Hermione's hand.

Smirking she murmurs, "Ahh, the poor victim of your," pausing she gestures thinking of a word _"Charme inefficace."_ [Ineffective spell] A stifled laugh is heard from behind Juliette, smiling she gestures toward Harry, "allow me."

Brandishing her wand she murmurs, "_Oculus Reparo!" _The tape vanishing before their eyes, a shocked Harry pulls off his glasses to examine them. "Thanks" he murmurs, turning towards Juliette, his eyes alight with gratitude.

Nodding she turns towards Ron, "_Tergeo"_ he flinches as the spell removes the dirt. Rubbing his nose, his face is flushed tomato red mumbling a "thanks" to Juliette.

Tucking her elder wood wand away, she addresses her fellow classmates, "Well boys, it was a pleasure to meet you, we must continue our hunt for the missing toad. _Au revoir"_ she sings leaving the compartment with Hermione in tow.

Meandering down the hall, gossiping about their previous encounter, the girls stumble upon a heated scene coming to a halt. Slowly their smiles, fall of their face to be replace with confusion and curiosity. Shrugging Juliette grabs Hermione's hand and marches forward to find out what is going on.

Up ahead, six boys are facing each other, with stiff postures. Three older boys are leaning against the compartments frame with their arms crossed over their chest.

Glaring down at the adolescents, the first bloke makes you think of a mysterious shadow. Though looking closer mischief and humor shine in his eyes. He has deep-set brown eyes that are like two drops of chocolate with dreadlocks framing his face. The boy is medium height and has a lean athletic build. His skin is chocolate brown with full lips and high cheekbones. His wardrobe consists of a white collared shirt under a black sweater vest with dark slacks. Standing on either side of him are identical twins.

Smirking, recognition flashes in her eyes, taking in the ginger hair, and identical looks of mischief. When Juliette was younger, Uncle Severus would tell her stories about his students and the Weasley twins were popular with young Juliette.

Standing before her was the legendary pranksters who have made it their number one priority to make Uncle Severus's life a living hell.

A fanciful sigh escapes her mouth; _we are going to get along so well_, she surmises_._ Two handsome cunning blokes tower above the adolescents, their signature flaming red hair worn in an attractive shoulder length style. Wide blue eyes that are like sapphires adorn their face. They stand strong and proud resembling a lion. Both are very tall with a lithe build. There cream-colored skin is covered in freckles. Dressed in similar outfits, one has a blue collard shirt underneath a black sweater vest and the other a white collard shirt. Nice dress pants, envelope their long legs.

Three first years are out in the hall dressed in identical black robes. Two stocky built boys stand, on either side of a platinum blonde boy. Both of the thick boys look similar in appearance, honestly. There skin is white and they have low foreheads. The boys have deep-set brown eyes that are like two patches of dried blood. Hiding behind there brown hair, they have small ears. Simultaneously, cracking their stubby-fingered hands, they grunt. Their wardrobe is strange, and is mostly black and grey; grimacing Juliette takes in the blonde bloke.

Smirking, Juliette decides to nickname him Pita, acronym for pain-in-the-ass, perfect for a Malfoy. Pita is a confident boy with narrow gray eyes that are like two pieces of steel. His fine, baby soft blonde hair is slicked back barely touching his collar. He has high cheekbones and an elegant nose with a graceful build. His wardrobe is classy and dignified, with a lot of green. Pita's posture makes you think of a proud peacock.

Feeling a tug on her hand, Juliette stops, and looks back at Hermione seeing anxiety written across her face. Making an internal decision, Juliette leans back and whispers something in her ear. Confusion, understanding, and relief floods Hermione's face, she leans in and hugs Juliette, stroking Jinx before she strides down the hall in the opposite direction. Pulling a pink flower shaped barrette out of her bag, she clips it to her hair.

Turning back around Juliette, strides forward too intervene. Stopping just out side of the compartment, she taps one of the thick boys on the shoulder. Surprised that he did not flinch she taps harder, annoyed by his disregard she takes out her wand hexing him. Leaping off the ground, he lands on his bottom rubbing his rear with a bewildered expression.

Smirking, she looks up to find all the boys staring at her with curiosity, annoyance, and interest.

Grinning she sticks out her hand to shake one of the twins palm, "Hello, my name is Juliette Gisele Maria Fortescue, you can call me Juliette or Jules. My intelligent companion perched on my shoulder is Jinx. How may I address you?"

Astonished, he reaches out grinning, "Fred, Fred Weasley and this is my twin brother…" "George, George Weasley."

Shaking both of there hands at the same time, she giggles. "I meet your brother Ron a couple of hours ago, interesting boy, attempted to turn his _stupid fat rat yellow._" She smirks, noting the laughter shining in their eyes.

Turning towards the person in the back, she extends her hand forward.

A gentle yet firm hand clasps onto her as an amused deep voice rumbles, "Lee Jordan. Pleasure to meet you too Juliette and Jinx, did not think Ron was naïve enough to attempt that." he grins.

Giggling she turns around extending her hand towards the blonde bloke, "Hi, my name is Juliette Gisele Maria Fortescue, and you are?"

Taking her hand, "The name is Draco Lucius Malfoy, that there on the floor is Crabbe and this is Goyle." He states in an arrogant tone pointing to his dunderheads.

Raising an eyebrow, Juliette replies, "pleasure." Implicating to the group, "Would you mind if I join your palaver?"

George opening his mouth to reply is cut off by Pita.

Sneering Draco replies, "Juliette why don't you come to our compartment and hang with us. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. You do not want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" he drawls extending his hand for Juliette to take. [Steve Kloves]

Rolling her eyes in her head, she could see the words forming in his mind. Desperately wanting to hex him into oblivion Juliette restrains by clinching her fist at her side. Acting appalled, she covers her mouth with her hand.

"Actually, _Malfoy_" she grimaces, "I wasn't talking to you."

Disregarding, Draco she turns towards the trio awaiting an answer.

Grinning like fools, they nod their head giving Draco the two-finger salute, theatrically bowing to Juliette, "right this way ma'lady" they drawl in an aristocratic voice.

"_Pita au revoir,"_ Juliette replies, blowing a kiss, casually flicking her hair, the pink barrette drops to the floor.

Slamming the door quickly in Draco's face, shucking is heard on the other side, followed by silence.

Coming out of his stupor, outrage flushes his face at being rejected. Raising a hand to knock on the compartment door an object glistening in the light catches his eye. Bending down he finds Juliette's pink barrette, smirking he stashes it in his pocket and strides away with his cronies following his lead.

Drifting towards the door Juliette lifts a finger to her mouth silencing the boys. After a couple of seconds, they hear Malfoy march away, with delight Juliette leans back towards the trio. Seeing the expression on her face George elbows Fred, who elbows Lee. [George is italicized Fred isn't]

"Oi Fred, that bird has got that cheeky gaze in her eyes"

"Right you are George, what do you think."

"This could possibly mean?"

"Are you thinking"

"What I'm thinking?"

"Definitely." They reply together solemnly.

Agitated, Lee simultaneously whacks the twins on the back of their heads, "Oi, you lot what are ya lot's going on about?"

Rubbing their heads, they scowl at Lee turning towards Juliette, "what will happen to Malfoy?"

An innocent expression graces her face, "Do you remember seeing the pink flower barrette in my hair when I first introduced myself?"

Nodding their heads, Juliette replies, "it came off when I flicked my hair after my encounter with Malfoy, I am positive that he picked it up and pocketed it."

Pausing dramatically she leans forward eagerly, "That my friends is what I like to call, a "Jerk Bomb. Inside the flower barrette are chemicals that release indelible dye when activated, that color the victim's hair your preferred pigment. The dye cannot be removed by magic, the victim has to either grow their hair out or shave it off. A charm called _La preuve a enlevé _[Evidence removed] vanishes the traces of magic used to make the barrette, protecting the culprit."

Sighing, she leans back crossing her arms while shaking her head in pity, "Pita is way to predictable, should have picked a harder target, oh well!" Juliette declares grinning.

Sharing confused looks they venture, "Pita?"

Giggling Juliette explains, "Pita, acronym for pain-in-the-ass. Malfoy's new name, I figure we cannot get in trouble for calling him that because its not like anyone really knows what it means. For all he knows it could be bread."

"Wicked!" they breathed, chortling with mirth.

Fred turns to George somberly, "Best to spread that new name around mate," George finishes, "wouldn't want people to call him by the wrong name now."

While the twins are chortling, Lee leans forward, "what color is his hair going to become?" he asks.

Shrugging nonchalantly, "Don't worry, you will know when it happens." Juliette replies with a smirk.

Inclining his head in acknowledgement, Lee leans back joining in on the twin's conversation.

Directing her gaze towards the window, Juliette zones out focusing on the "clickety-clack" sound of the train, her memories' flash with each clack like a slide show. Her destiny replaying repeatedly before her eyes, the bow is bent, the arrow flies, the winged shaft of fate is signified.

: © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**A/N:****This is probably the longest chapter yet. I really don't feel like breaking it up like I did for chapter 5 and 6. Thank you again for checking out my story. I will try to update as much as I can. -Sophie Fawn**

**Pita is what my mum calls me sometimes, which is a pain in the ass. LMAO**

**Fun with latin!:**

**Oculus Reparo**- repair glasses

**Tergeo-**clean


	8. Sojourn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously did not write the script for HP Steve Kloves did, there will be some referencing from the script.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in chapter Seven: **

_Directing her gaze towards the window, Juliette zones out focusing on the "clickety-clack" sound of the train, her memories' flash with each clack like a slide show. Her destiny replaying repeatedly before her eyes, the bow is bent, the arrow flies, the winged shaft of fate is signified. _

**Sojourn**

Bounding off the train, Juliette spots a green bench up ahead. Dodging all of the students, she hastens over to where it is. Delicately ascending onto the bench, she scans the top of the student's head searching for her companion.

Chirping, Jinx inclines his head towards the train door four compartments down, where a young girl with familiar brown locks can be seen stepping off the locomotive scanning the crowd for someone.

Smiling, Juliette calls, "Hermione!" waving her hand, "Over here!"

**Hermione's POV.**

ooOoo

Upon hearing her name, Hermione swivels her head towards the call, scrutinizing the crowd, she spots a black figure sitting on top of auburn locks, giggling Hermione realizes its Jinx.

Weaving between the crowds, Hermione makes her way towards Juliette. Arriving at the bench, Hermione looks up to speak, halting in her tracks.

Gaping at the site before her standing on the bench, Hermione cannot believe what she is seeing.

A pair of silky feathered angel like wings protrudes from Juliette's back, her auburn hair worn in a Grecian Goddess style on her head. She has light-colored skin that glistens as if it is of the sun. Her outfit resembles that of a warrior, and it is mostly white as clouds and gold which has a strange radiance to it that seems pure, but intense. In her right hand is a bow, and on her back is a satchel of arrows. She appears more non-human than human.

Shaking her head, the illusion disappears, as a concerned Juliette jumps down from the bench.

Giggling Hermione, berates herself for such an illusion, "I'm fine, guess those pumpkin pastries just got to me" waving her ludicrous behavior off.

Hermione pastes a reassuring smile on her face, Juliette not buying it in the least, lets it slide for now.

**Juliette's POV**

ooOoo

Nodding her head, in understanding, Juliette adjusts her strap, petting Jinx in the process. Turing towards the crowd she spies a dark tall looming figure holding a lantern, emitting out from the lantern a ball of light hovers seven feet off the ground.

A deep booming voice calls, "Right then. First years this way, please! Come on, first years, don't be shy. Come on now, hurry up!"

A weight of pressure lifts off Juliette's shoulder as a black blur is seen leaping onto the ground in her peripheral vision, disappearing among the crowd.

Looking at each other in shock, Hermione, and Juliette cry, "Jinx, come back!"

Swiveling towards the crowd, shadows obscure the cat from their sight, making it an impossible task trying to locate the cat.

Splitting up, they both start navigating their way through the crowd searching for Jinx. Dodging the students Juliette chances a glance up and notices a black furry figure sitting on the adult's head.

Sighing with relief, Juliette makes her way towards the looming figure, trying to think of an explanation for Jinx fetish with heights. Coming to a halt five feet away from him, Juliette takes a closer look at his appearance.

Upon closer inspection, she realizes its Hagrid. This soulful half-giant has wide eyes the color of dark chocolate and tawny weathered skin. His thick, curly, brown hair is the same length as his beard resting on his upper chest and deltoids. He is very tall and has a wide-chested build with large hands. His wardrobe is bizarre and mysterious, with a lot of gray and brown.

Smiling, Juliette calls Hermione earning her attention she then points to the cat resting on top of the adult's head. Making her way to the front, with Hermione in tow, they come to a halt in from of Hagrid.

"_Pardon, Monsieur_. I believe that _félin_ has taken a liking to your head" Juliette points, Hermione muffles a giggle behind her hand.

Without looking down to see the prospective student Hagrid responds, "Oi, dis here cat? 'Im is a buddy o' me! Dis here is Jinx! I bought 'im fer my niece, funny name he has. Very persistent 'bout namin' 'im tha', I think 's fit 'im well seein' as he always goin' on his own adventure." He chortles petting the black cat on his head.

"_Eh bien excuse-moi_! It is his own fault he _il a gagné ce nom, s'il n'était pas si difficile_, [he earned that name, if he wasn't so difficult] he would have been something else." Juliette huffs, crossing her arms, peering up at Hagrid.

Frowning, Hagrid looks down seeing a familiar auburn hair, blue outfit, and pair of indigo eyes peering up at him.

Smiling, Hagrid replies, "'Ello Juliette, nice to seein' ya, wa'n't sure if yer goin' to come dis year."

Pulling Juliette, into a bone crunching hug, gasping for air, Juliette steps back,

"_Maman et Papa _thought it would be best for me to attend Hogwarts_._" Hagrid nods his head in understanding.

Catching Hagrid eye, she conveys; _I will be sure to talk to Batman for disregarding my request._ She grins cheekily, earning a chortle from Hagrid about the nickname batman.

Becoming aware of an increasingly confused aura, Juliette suddenly remembers her friend.

Pivoting around she pulls Hermione forward, "Hagrid, I would like for you to meet my new best friend Hermione Granger!" Juliette proceeds to nudge Hermione closer to Hagrid; Mione shyly reaches out her hand, "Pleasure to meet you Hagrid."

Smiling Hagrid clasps her hand replying, "Any friend o' Juliette's is a friend o' mine!"

Directing his attention to the first years, "Right, then, this way to the boats. Come on now, follow me," he bellows.

Jinx chirps, earning the attention of Hagrid for a quick scratch, vaulting off Hagrid's head, onto Juliette's shoulder.

Receiving a scowl from both the girls for disappearing, Jinx ducks his head. Smirking at each other, the girls hook their arms together, proceeding forward with the first years to follow Hagrid to a hidden lagoon.

Centuries ago, when Hogwarts was first established, the four founders were securing the grounds with protection charms; Godric Gryffindor, who was assigned to concealing the locomotive to Hogwarts, stumbled upon a shrouded lagoon. Suffocated by trees, the lagoon was flanking Kings Cross Station undisclosed to them. Further investigating the area, Godric cleared the area out building a hidden cove for the enchanted vessels that were connected to Kings Cross Station, concealed by a powerful disillusionment charm. Never, revealing to his fellow companions where the alcove was. Godric placed an elaborate _le cœur pur _[Pure heart]charm on the station.

This charm interacts with the magic surrounding the lagoon, discreetly guiding the individual who contains the personality traits of the four houses to the area. Those who are looking to gain access to Hogwarts the muggle way with a dangerous intention are immediately apparated to an unplottable location, the second their foot comes in contact with the cobblestone ground.

Walking along the cobblestone path, Juliette shakes out of her stupor, feeling the strange subtle pull at her navel. Glancing around she catches, the students with a vacant glazed over stare. Crinkling her eyebrows in confusion, Juliette detects an ancient magic guiding them towards the lagoon. Gazing ahead, a magical curtain hangs down obstructing the path, the ancient trees forming a wall, preventing anyone from going around the curtain.

Penetrating the curtain, Juliette feels a brief mist surround her and disappear instantly. Understanding crosses her mind as her face lights up with glee, storing that information away to ask Uncle Severus for later. Fascinated, Juliette glances around studying the other student's eyes.

Watching how the gazed stupor look slowly evaporates, their eyes become clear taking in the scenery before them.

Up ahead on the flat terrain scattered with unusual vines and covered with colorful stones; lies a crescent brick ramp encircling the lagoon sixty feet around. Sloping towards the black water, the ramp adjoins with the modest vessels, providing a bridge for passage. Surrounding the cove, stand tall intimidating trees that jut out over the water their roots grazing the mysterious water. The moon's light is seen penetrating the branches reflecting on the water, as the secondary source of light. Lanterns adorn one dozen vessels discretely positioned in the middle emitting a soft glow on the water.

Fairy lights sparkle in the trees surrounding the area, creating a calming feeling in the night.

Turning towards us, the light highlights his face as Hagrid says, "Righ', yeh're wan' ter have four o' yeh to a boat, nothin' more or it won't follow. Understood?"

Receiving acknowledgement, Hagrid, clambers onto a vessel, not a quake made. Shock and excited chatter ripple through the crowd, as the students disperse to select a vessel.

Snapping her head to the right Juliette notices a boy sitting alone.

Disbursing her powers, Juliette reaches out to touch his aura. Depression, caution, hesitation, loneliness, and hope rush in encompassing Juliette, a frown appears marring her face. Studying his face, his narrow brown eyes resemble a window to his soul. His brown hair is short and is worn in a simplified style. He is short and has a plump build. His skin is cream-colored, and his wardrobe is the Hogwarts uniform.

Grabbing Hermione's hand, Juliette inclines her head towards the small boy, indicating that they should go over there.

Striding over, they approach the boy, "Would you mind if Hermione, Jinx and I joined you?" Juliette asks.

Receiving a small nod from him, Jinx jumps onto the boat settling himself in the boys lap without a second thought. Shortly followed by Juliette and Hermione, they perch themselves across from him, waiting for their fourth companion to join.

Extending her hand out Juliette says, "Hi, I'm Juliette Gisele Maria Fortescue, you can call me Juliette or Jules. That inky fur ball that claimed your lap happens to be my cat, Jinx."

Accepting Juliette's hand he replies, "I'm Neville Longbottom, nice to meet you both" he smiles, stroking Jinx's fur. Shyly glancing at Hermione, "Hey Hermione."

"Hi Neville, have you had any luck finding Trevor" she ventured. Frowning Neville replied, "No, hopefully he is alright wherever he is."

After our last companion, Mandy Brocklehurst entered the boat, the vessel set off towards the castle. Drifting steadily along, the vessels make there way through the esoteric dead of night towards the castle.

Gasping, Juliette and Hermione, gaze at the impressive site before them. Coming into view the magnificent Hogwarts castle materializes against the night sky. Surrounding the castle, inky water shimmers with the moonlight faintly reflecting a yellow glow emitting from the various rooms. Perched upon the highest peak, Hogwarts protruding exterior puts off an intimidating demeanor.

Grinning like fools, they hear a faint "wicked" coming from one of the front vessels.

Arriving at the brick dock, the first year students proceed to unload. Jinx, stretches jumping off Neville's lap, leaping onto Juliette's shoulder.

Stumbling out of the boat, Neville offers his arm to Juliette. Grabbing her bag, Juliette drapes it across her shoulder over Jinx's head, clasping Neville's hand stepping gracefully out of the boat onto the dock. Kissing both sides of Neville's face, "_merci beaucoup" _she whispers.

Earning a blush from Neville, he turns helping Hermione out too.

Standing on the dock, Hagrid voice booms out, "Firs years, yeh will go up the stair case meetin' Professor McGonagall at the top."

He pauses, waiting for the sound of shuffling feet, "Well off yeh go." He waves towards the staircase, indicating for them to move.

Hermione and Juliette lock their arms, grabbing for Neville's the trio stride towards the staircase, ascending the steps. The other first years lagging behind, turning a corner they see a tall proud figure waiting at the top.

Professor McGonagall posture gives off an intimidating quality with almond-shaped green eyes scrutinizing the first years before her. Her fine, straight, jet-black hair streaked with gray is worn in an elegant up due style. She is tall and has a thin build. Her skin is white. She has prominent cheekbones. Her wardrobe is severe and no-nonsense, with a green black scheme.

Halting before her, Juliette stops, _Aunt Minnie! _ She cries in her head, gaining the attention of the Professor.

Shock and confusion mar Professor McGonagall's face before recognition and adoration shine through.

Inclining her head, she conveys, _Juliette, what a wonderful surprise. I did not know you would be coming here._

Frowning, Juliette states, _I guess there were more people Batman forgot to inform of my decision._

Lifting a hand to her mouth, Aunt Minnie conceals a laugh with a cough Juliette smirks, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Jinx, chirps, gaining the attention of McGonagall, inclining his head, "Oh, alright." McGonagall replies, tapping her shoulder, Jinx jumps down then leaps up onto her shoulder, "Now, the same rule applies to me as it does to Juliette, no head" she scolds, pointing her finger at Jinx, he playfully bats her hand away, nuzzling against her face.

"Your cat truly is spoiled. Must be spending too much time with Batman." she replies, scratching him behind his ears, inspecting Juliette.

Juliette, choking on her giggle, calms herself, "_touché."_

Suddenly a loud explosion is heard from down the stairs, followed by a scandalized high pitch girlish scream, _"BLOODY HELL, MY HAIR!"_

All of the students that made it to the top rush to the side of the staircase to see a mortified Malfoy, pulling at his hot pink hair. His face slowly turning tomato red, trying to locate the object that did this to him, Juliette's pink flower barrette. Ambiguous to him, that is one of the selling points of jerk bombs, they disappear after they explode leaving no evidence.

Pita's cronies stand around him not knowing what to do, "_WHERE IS IT?"_ Malfoy screams circling around, the remaining students encompassing him with wary eyes, scamper up the stairs away from the crazed student.

"_MR. MALFOY,_ that is _enough!_ I will not tolerate such language in this school, now come up here right this _instant!"_

Professor McGonagall declares leaning over the banister, her vehement glare boring holes through Malfoy's face.

The thought, _if looks could kill_ drifts into Juliette's mind, covering her mouth with her hand to hide her grin, _Fortescue 1 Malfoy 0._

Looking slightly affronted, Malfoy grumbles and grabs his bag, dragging it up the stairs towards the group. Students lean back from the banister, whispering among each other as Malfoy walks towards the front his hair as pink as a highlighter, a walking target for future pranks.

Sniffing with distain, "Alright, now that that situation has passed, we can begin. Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most points are awarded the House Cup."

Jinx stares down at the hot pink haired boy with distain and distrust.

Pausing, "Any question? Ok, The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily."

She dismisses and walks away, Jinx snapping out of his trance, turns his head towards McGonagall, nuzzling her cheek.

A croaking is heard, followed by, "Trevor" as Neville leans forward to scoop up his companion sitting on the top step.

"See, we told you, you'd find Trevor!" Hermione and Juliette exclaim, grinning at each other.

Stroking his toad Neville softly scolds, "Don't disappear again ok?" The toad croaking as if he understood what he was being told.

Clacking of high heals is heard, snapping their heads up towards the intruder, Juliette noticing that her black companion is once again missing.

Professor McGonagall halts, "We're ready for you. Follow me" she exclaims, eyeballing Pita's hair one more time smirking briefly before striding towards the Great Hall.

Excited chatter erupts as the first years walk behind Professor McGonagall, Hermione whispers to Juliette, "It's not real the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Whispering back Juliette replies, "I know, I read the whole book too" winking at the embarrassed Hermione, she hooks their arms together, striding forward.

Locating a pair of flaming red hair at the Gryffindor table, she takes in the shocked faces of the boys.

Sliding discreetly close to them, she slaps their hands on her way towards the front, "Hot Pink fits him well, don't you think?" She whispers, winking at them.

The twins, gaping at Malfoy's hair, burst out laughing, wiping the tears away from their eyes. Wrapping their arms around each other's shoulder trying to stay up, they chortle mirthlessly at the prank. Giving Juliette a thumbs up for her prank, Juliette curtsy, continuing her walk to the front.

: © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**A/N: Yay! So proud of myself, it is about time the jerk bomb went off. Bet you have been wondering when it was going to go off? Me too, this chapter continues onto the next, obviously, it would have been humongous if I didn't split it up. Thought it would be the best point. **

**Thanks.**

**-Sophie Fawn**


	9. Designation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously did not write the script for HP Steve Kloves did, there will be some referencing from the script.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in chapter Eight: **

_The twins, gaping at Malfoy's hair, burst out laughing, wiping the tears away from their eyes. Wrapping their arms around each other's shoulder trying to stay up, they chortle mirthlessly at the prank. Giving Juliette a thumbs up for her prank, Juliette curtsy, continuing her walk to the front._

**Designation**

Halting at the front, an old hat is seen perched on a stool, as Professor McGonagall ascends the steps.

Indicating to the area in front of the stage, "Will you wait along here please? Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Gesturing towards Dumbledore, she steps to the side.

As Professor Dumbledore stands up from his chair, a black blur saunters down the table from where he laid playing with a loose string on Snape's wardrobe.

Chuckling, Dumbledore scratches Jinx's head, "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He sits down, picking up Jinx to place in his lap, stroking him into a slumber.

Juliette snorts, _Way to make the students feel safe and welcomed, grand-père. Might as well tell them, _she states_._

Crossing her arms, she peers at Dumbledore, shock displayed on his face for the voice in his head, scanning the room he locks eyes with her, as adoration crosses his face, he chuckles.

Shrugging, _I could, but you should know better why I can't_ he frowns his blue eyes losing their sparkle, nodding her head Juliette faces the front.

Professor McGonagall taking her place at the front with a scroll, " When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger!" She calls lifting the hat off the stool.

Briefly hugging Hermione, "don't worry, relax," she whispers squeezing her hand with a reassuring smile on her face.

Nodding, Hermione climbs the stairs.

Hearing a rude comment about Hermione, Juliette discreetly flicks her wrist, hearing a muffled "bloody hell!" as her stinging hex reaches him.

Smirking to herself, she whistles examining her nails. Holding them out in front of her, she peers his way innocently smiling. Ron is seen rubbing his bum where the hex hit him.

Grinning she faces the front, Hermione is nervously biting her lower lip as the hat mumbles on top of her head, trying to pick up the hats words Juliette focuses hearing, "Ah, quite intelligent, great potential for you in Ravenclaw, would be a big advantage for them winning the cup. Difficult to say, characteristics split between two houses Ah, right then. Hum... Right. Okay, Gryffindor!"

The hat exclaims, sending a smiling Hermione towards Gryffindor table, hugging Juliette on the way she sits by the Weasley Twins.

"Draco Malfoy!" McGonagall exclaims, muffled snickers run through the room, as whispers increase with volume.

Lifting his head up, Professor Severus, glances over to see what the ruckus is about, briefly passing over Malfoy, before shock dawns on his face he snaps his head back sneering at the boy, who cowers in response.

Shrugging sheepishly, he glances away, lifting his head proud, Malfoy sneers at the other student's striding up the stairs, sitting on the stool, Juliette hears, "nice hair, never had a Malfoy without the signature blonde hair before, hmm maybe Hufflepuff."

From the hat hovering above his head, Juliette snickers at the mortified expression on Malfoy's face, Uncle Severus disguising a laugh with a cough, before it yells, "Slytherin!"

Ripping the hat off his head, Draco strides angrily towards the Slytherin table, as the house welcomes him, only to mock him in the process.

Hearing the next comment about to roll off Ron's tongue, Juliette intervenes, "_excusez-moi,_ my Uncle happens to be from that house, does that make him evil" quirking her eyebrow at him.

Snapping his head towards Juliette in embarrassment, Ron's face shows annoyance then confusion in his eyes before mortification takes over turning his face red, a mumbled "sorry" is heard from under his breath.

Sniffing at his intended blow, Juliette crosses her arms, turning back towards the front. Missing the previous students name, "Ronald Weasley" is called, moving past Juliette, he climb the stairs nervously, sitting on the stool.

"Gryffindor!" the hat exclaims, relief floods his face as he races towards his siblings.

Twenty minutes has passed and there are two students left, Juliette and Harry. Professor McGonagall announces, "Harry Potter!" shortly followed by silence in the room; Juliette gazes around noticing the awestruck stares.

Pushing him forward, he glares at her briefly before climbing the stairs.

Smirking, she starts to clap her hands, whistling, "_allumer _[Come on] Harry, you got this!"

Giggling at the horrified expression on his face, he gives the Professors a sheepish grin. Perching on the stool as the Hat starts to examine his mind.

Tuning in Juliette hears, "Hmmm... I have been expecting you Harry Potter, it is a pleasure to meet the offspring of young Lily and James, such talented students. Anyways… hmmm.. Difficult, Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you..." 

Harry mumbles, "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin!" 

"Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all here in your head. No?

Harry whispers, "Please, anything but Slytherin, anything but Slytherin or Hufflepuff." He sits crossing his finger and scrunching his face.

"Well if you're sure, that only leaves two houses better be... Gryffindor!" the hat cries, a smile gracing Harry's face as he races towards the table joining Ron and Hermione.

Stepping forward, McGonagall announces, " And finally, _Juliette Gisele Maria Fortescue!"_

Beaming, McGonagall steps back, indicating for Juliette to come sit on the stool. Uncle Severus leans forward resting his chin on his hand, as he studies Juliette, acting nonchalant, locking gazes he inclines his head, smiling inside.

Lifting her eyebrows, she adjusts her posture upright, gracefully ascending the steps. Resting on top of the stool hands placed in her lap, McGonagall sets the hat on her head.

Jerking upright, the hat, starts to babble, "What an honor it is to be gracing your crown Miss. Fortescue," she inclines her head slightly as a sign for it to continue, "hmmm…Hufflepuff is definitely out of the question, you are too great to be placed in that house. You possess qualities of all three houses, Bravery for Gryffindor, Intelligence for Ravenclaw, and Cleverness/ Determination for Slytherin. You could do great things in Slytherin quite powerful, but your purity/intention contradicts the traits in Slytherin…."

_I do not have a preference. Nor a say in where I wish to go, _Juliette conveyed in her mind.

Feeling a prickling sensation at her mind, she quickly blocked out the intruder, hearing a disgruntled huff coming from Uncle Severus followed by a snort from Aunt Minnie. Smirking, she zoned out, gazing at the crowd, waiting for a decision.

"Hmmm... Well your quite difficult I must say, thinking about your linage and where you come from your guardian nature is the strongest quality their…well only one choice, great loss for Ravenclaw I must say… Gryffindor!"

The hat cries, a sound of success coming from Aunt Minnie, followed by gallons being exchanged.

Smirking, she turned towards her relatives, _Glad to know bets were being placed on me._

Crossing her arms, she glares at them, with mock anger.

Shrugging, Aunt Minnie manages to look sheepish, while Uncle Severus raises his eyebrow, _what did you expect from a Slytherin,_ he smirks.

Rolling her eyes, Juliette skips down the stairs, sitting by Hermione at the table.

Dumbledore stands, holding Jinx cradled in his arm, announcing, "Let the feast begin!"

Jinx, awoken by his voice, blinks bleary eyed, seeing the food magically appearing before him.

Squirming out of Dumbledore's embrace, Jinx races towards Juliette, proceeding to jump onto her shoulder, announcing his arrival with his signature chirp.

"_Oh, maintenant vous me joignez?"[_Oh, now you join me.] Juliette says raising her eyebrow at her cat.

Hermione respond, "_Le seul moyen à un coeur d'hommes est par son estomac_"[Only way to a mans heart is through his stomach] giggling she feeds him a small piece of chicken.

Scoffing, "Way to encourage him Mione!"

Juliette exclaims, smacking her friend on her arm. Lifting the spoon to her mouth, she briefly glances up, Juliette notices Harry covering his scar, wincing in pain. Swiveling around, she sees Uncle Severus locking eyes with her turning towards Professor Quirrell.

Glaring at Professor Quirrell, Juliette sends a strong stinging hex, shocking Quirrell to attention, satisfied with her work and his reaction to the hex, Juliette smirks at Uncle Severus before turning back towards the table.

Returning to the conversation at hand, she failed to notice that Jinx hopped off her shoulder and was now prowling the table.

Mortified at his behavior, she leans on her hands standing up, "Jinx, _Revenir ici!"_[Come back here!]She whispers harshly, glaring at her cat.

Shirking down, he turns his head sheepishly looking at her with innocent eyes. Creeping back, Jinx walks past Ron, when a head suddenly pokes through the chicken, scarring Jinx in the process.

"Ah!" Ron yells, dropping the chicken leg. Sir Nicholas exclaims, "Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor."

Landing behind Sir Nicholas, Jinx starts stalking towards him, Jinx creeps up behind him, prodding his head fascinated that his paw goes through. Juliette and Hermione muffle giggles behind their hand, watching Jinx.

Oblivious to the paw poking his head, Sir Nicholas chats with Percy. Standing on his hide legs Jinx, leans forward, attempting to mount his head, when he falls through landing in the mashed potatoes, shocked.

Bursting out laughing, Juliette and Hermione clutch their stomachs tears of mirth falling down their faces.

Halting in mid sentence, Sir Nicholas addresses the girls, "I'll say, what has you in such a fit?"

Pointing at Jinx, Sir Nicholas looks down drifting away from the table to see the white cat.

"Hmm, I was wondering what that poking was," shrugging he drifts away.

Calming down, the girls fan themselves, smiling at each other. Dumbledore stands dismissing the Perfects to lead the first years, standing up Percy says, "First year's follow me." Striding out of the Great Hall, Juliette grabs her bag and Jinx, gliding out of the bench with Hermione in tow.

Climbing the stairs, Percy's voice bounces off the walls, "Gryffindors, follow me, please. Keep up. Thank-you. This is the most direct part to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircase, they like to change. Keep up please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on."

Arriving at the Portrait of The Fat Lady, she asks, "password?"

"Caput Draconis," Percy replies, "come along, everyone gather around, welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boy's dormitories are upstairs and down to your left, Girls the same on your right. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up."

Dismissing them, Juliette runs upstairs to the girl's dormitories, searching for her white feathery companion. A hoot, announces her arrival, glancing towards the window a beautiful snow-white owl flies through the room landing on her arm.

Speaking softly to her companion, she nuzzles her, kissing her head. Hermione, huffing lags through the door, collapsing on the bed, "I'll never understand how you can move so quickly" she states, draping her arm across her forehead.

Inclining her head, Hermione asks, "Who is your companion" indicating towards the white owl.

Turning, Juliette replies, "Hermione Guinevere, Guinevere Hermione." Taking flight, Guinevere glides towards Hermione, perching on her headboard. Her wide topaz eyes taking in Hermione, she jumps down onto the bed, hopping over and nipping affectionately at her hand.

Smiling, Hermione strokes her feathers, "Merlin, all of your animals are the most affectionate companions I have ever met. Maybe you can teach Crookshanks a thing or two."

Nodding her head, offering to help, Juliette whistles for Guinevere, to come, placing her on top of the perch, she brought.

Heading for the bathroom, Juliette picks up Jinx by the scruff of his neck, placing him on the sink murmuring a quick _scourgify_ spell to rid him of the mash potatoes.

Yowling in pain, Jinx stares at Juliette, "Hey, its not my fault you fell in the food" raising both hands up in surrender.

Sniffing in distain, Jinx, leaps from the counter strutting out of the bathroom only to be run over by the bustling first year girls.

Giggling, Juliette changes into her silk robes, brushing her teeth, combing her hair, and cleaning her face. Returning to the room, she finds Hermione, reading a book. Smirking, Juliette grabs a pillow throwing it at Hermione, knocking the book out of her hand.

Gasping, Hermione looks up at Juliette, only to find her lying in bed asleep. Crinkling her eyebrows, Hermione turns around to pick up the pillow; only to have another one hit her off the bed.

"Oof!" followed by a loud thud, cracks through Juliette's exterior, trying so hard to keep her face as calm as possible her lip twitches in mirth. Peaking her head up from the other side, Hermione launches a pillow at Juliette's head, smacking the smile right off her face.

Opening her eye, Juliette grins, pushing the covers off her, standing on her bed, "PILLOW FIGHT!"

She calls, throwing her pillow at Lavender, who fends off her attack, Parvati throws a pillow at Hermione, Jinx receiving the brunt of the pillow dodges beneath the bed as Guinevere gives an indigent hoot flying out the window.

Looking around, clouds of feathers hover in the air, not a clean spot in sight. Squealing, and laughter as the battle rages on, rings throughout the room, as the adrenaline from today's activities, rouses everybody's wild side.

What a great way to start the year, grinning Juliette zones back in, whipping a pillow at her fellow room mate. Receiving a mouth full of feathers from another pillow, falling down, she starts laughing uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face. Hermione soon joins her on her bed as all of the girl's laugher bounces around the room, the yellow glow emitting from the last non extinguished candle flickers out, as the night encompasses the room.

: © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I have written so far. I already figured out where to split it up. I hope you have been enjoying it so far. **

**-Sophie Fawn**


	10. Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously did not write the script for HP Steve Kloves did, there will be some referencing from the script.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in chapter Nine: **

_What a great way to start the year, grinning Juliette zones back in, whipping a pillow at her fellow room mate. Receiving a mouth full of feathers from another pillow, falling down, she starts laughing uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face. Hermione soon joins her on her bed as all of the girl's laugher bounces around the room, the yellow glow emitting from the last non extinguished candle flickers out, as the night encompasses the room._

**Dawn**

Peaking through the curtains, the suns light slowly spreads through the girl's room, resting on one individuals face. Squinting, she turns her head away before opening her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them. A tickling sensation, felt at her nose, she swipes it away, capturing a feather in her hand.

Gazing, curiously at it, Juliette slowly, sits up, stretching her arms above her head, earning a crack from her shoulders in appreciate. Twirling the feather in her hand, she looks around the room noticing it in disarray. Giggling she glances over to see Hermione on top of the cover, a book hanging from her limp hand, and a feather dangling from her hair above her mouth, swaying dangerously close to being inhaled.

Reaching for her wand, Juliette murmurs a _Reparo_ charm, watching the feather stuff themselves back into the pillows, before she hops out of the bed to take a shower. Glancing at the clock, she notices it is only six in the morning, shrugging she saunters in to take a long hot shower.

About an hour later, the bathroom full of steam, Juliette walks out wrapping a towel around her waste and around her hair, whispering _Videlicet fumo_ to vanish the steam. Sauntering to her dresser, she pulls out a blue silk outfit, with matching ballet flats, casting another charm _Effingo dissimulo _to make her outfit look like the Hogwarts uniform, she dresses.

Smirking, she finishes getting ready, glancing around the room at her sleeping companions.

Sauntering over to Hermione, she pokes her in the side, "Wake up sleepy head, you have two hours till class starts."

Groaning, Hermione, swipes away Juliette's hand, grabbing the covers to pull them over her head.

Tapping her chin, she snaps her fingers, "Hermione, your missing your first day of school, an hour has passed you only have ten minutes to get ready!"

Expecting a response, a light snore answers her, scrunching her nose, Juliette _accio's_ her wand.

"Ok, don't be mad at me for not awaking you up" she sings, grabbing her book bag she stealthily walks towards the door, whistling for Jinx to come, her companion stretching before he races after her, shutting the door quietly.

Halting at the bottom of the staircase, she looks around, "Guess no one here is a morning person, their loss" shrugging; she skips towards the opening, whistling down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

Coming to a halt, she notices the doors are open, smiling; she walks into the room taking in a few early birds. Striding towards the table, she sees her good friend Neville sitting at the table reading _Hogwarts A History_.

Running ahead, Jinx leaps onto the table walking to where Neville was sitting. Smiling, Neville scratches Jinx behind the ear, talking quietly to him, Jinx purring happily in response.

"_Bonjour _Neville" Juliette sang, accidently making Neville jump, "_Navré" _[sorry]she replied sheepishly, sitting down next to him.

"Morning Juliette, How are you," he asks.

Smiling, "_Excellent ! J'aime des matins. _[Excellent! I love mornings.] Juliette responds, only to receive a confused look, frowning, she replies, "Sorry, when I get excited I start speaking in French."

Slinging her bag off her shoulder she places it next to her, perking up, she reaches into her bag to pull out _A Tutorial of French_, sliding the book across the table to him.

"I have this book, if you want to take a look at it. It can help you learn and understand French. I can also tutor you if you like?" She inquires, looking at his face with hopeful eyes.

Nodding, "Thanks," Neville opens the book flipping through the pages, smiling; Juliette starts to load her plate with fruit.

Chatting idly about their families, Professor McGonagall glides down the aisle towards the duet, handing them their schedules. Smirking, Juliette asks taking the scroll, "So, how much did you get?"

Shocked at the question, McGonagall blushes, responding, "I have no earthly clue what you are talking about child." _Fifty to be exact, _raising her eyebrows, "If you have any questions about your schedule please don't hesitate to ask."

Striding away, she makes her ways to the head table.

Giggling, she hears a groan from across the table, looking up in concern she ventures, "What's wrong?" Checking her own schedule, she sees the normal curriculum:

Monday:

8:00 - breakfast  
9:00 to 9:45 - Transfiguration  
10:00 to 11:30 - Double Potions  
12:30 to 2:00 - lunch/mail  
2:00 to 3:30 - Flying  
5:00 - dinner

**[Don't know the rest of the schedule, help would be appreciated]**

Holding the parchment closer to her face, Juliette re-reads the entire thing looking for errors. Feeling her schedule being pulled down onto the table a small finger points to the house we are assigned with: _Slytherin._

Scrunching her eyebrows she looks up, _"So?"_

"Well… I'm just worried, you know with their reputation and all" Neville stumbles, feeling somewhat guilty for judging them, "that they might do something to us."

Smiling, Juliette places a reassuring hand on his arm, "Don't worry I'm sure there are some nice people. Besides Pita is in that class, he will behave, don't fret!" Smirking, she stashes her scroll away finishing her breakfast.

Glancing towards the door she notices some students filing in, grinning mischievously she declares, "Speak of the pink devil, and the pink devil shall appear."

Spreading her arms out, drawing attention to her from the other tables, which snicker in response, she pats the choking Neville on the back, who happened to take a drink of pumpkin juice when she announced that.

Striding arrogantly towards the Slytherin table, Juliette notices that Pita's hair is more noticeable than yesterday; _guess he tried washing it out._ Giggling, she covers her mouth with her hand; another side effect of the Jerk Bomb, any attempt to get rid of it will make the color brighter and more noticeable than before.

Sighing in happiness, she noticed that Hermione was not in that crowd that came in when she announced that the pink devil has arrived.

Swiveling back in her seat, a figure sits down next to her, the familiar bushy hair coming into her peripheral view.

"Good Morning Juliette, Neville, and Jinx" snickering at the sight before her, Hermione replies.

Jinx looks up from his saucer of milk meowing in acknowledgement. Droplets of milk clinging to his whiskers dribble down his chin coating his fur making it sticky and matted.

Cringing Juliette makes a face. Snatching some toast for her plate, Hermione ask, " Has Professor McGonagall come around with the schedules yet?"

"Yes, we arrived early, I asked Professor McGonagall's for yours." Slipping the parchment to her, Hermione reads over it making clucking sounds with her tongue.

Grabbing Jinx, Juliette pulls him onto the spot in front of her, plucking a napkin from the table she proceeds to clean off his face. _"Tout mieux!" _[All better]She declares kissing his head before placing him in Hermione's lap.

Glancing up, Juliette's vision is blocked by a pair of hands. Gasping in surprise, she lifts her hand to remove their hold, but her hands are slapped in the process.

"Nah ah ah, Juliette, don't you know how to play _Guess who?_"

Nodding her head, "Well you know how the game goes, I won't let you see until you guess right!"

A shuffling of another pair of feet gives it away instantly.

Smirking Juliette decides to play along, tapping her chin, "hmmm… I have obviously met you before; you are not a first year based on your hand position determining your height. You like to play tricks or _jokes, _relaying that you are never too old for games. You are a male, because of your voice and rough hands from playing quidditch. I do not understand why you said I when it's a we. Thus being Fred and George Weasley."

Groaning at her guess, Neville's face comes back into view, she turns her head as George sits on her right and Fred on Hermione's left.

Leaning over, George studies Juliette's face, "How did you know it was a _we _and not an _I?_ He asks, rubbing his chin, waiting for a response.

"Both of you move to much, while George was covering my eyes, Fred shuffled his feet, alerting me to two pairs of feet."

Juliette shrugs answering nonchalantly. George, turning his gaze forward to the table zoning out, reaches out and smacks Fred upside the head.

"Oi! Whatcha do that for?" Fred complains rubbing his head.

"For giving us away you berk" George responds, piling his plate with food.

Grumbling, Fred starts to fill his plate as well.

Glancing at her wristwatch, "Well, it was a pleasure to see you this morning we have twenty minutes till out first class. Personally, I like to be early, if you wish to accompany me Hermione and Neville it would be my pleasure. Work hard in schoolchildren, do not get caught! _avoir un beau jour!_ [have a beautiful day!]_"_

Rising, Juliette and Hermione grab their book bags adorning it across their shoulders.

Juliette ruffling the boy's hair as she walks by, grinning at there annoyed groans. Locking her arms with Hermione, they walk down the aisle meeting Neville at the end, grabbing his arm too; they head out the Great Hall towards their first class. A black blur is seen running down the Gryffindor table leaping onto the floor, before disappearing around the corner.

Arriving in class, Juliette takes a seat at the front table, setting her materials out on the desk. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she notices they have ten minutes until class.

Snapping their heads toward the door, they hear a faint chirrup, as Jinx races into the room climbing onto Professor McGonagall's desk, crinkling parchment.

Sitting down at her desk, Juliette takes out a piece of parchment and starts to fold it into a shape. Curious, Hermione sits down next to her as Neville peers over her shoulder from behind. Closing her hand together, she opens it revealing a cat, _"Ta da!_" She exclaims giggling at her handiwork. Confused Neville leans over gazing at the paper creation, wondering what is so great about it.

"Origami? That's… cool?" Hermione asks, with a questioning look on her face at her friend's odd creativity.

"Not just any Origami, watch."

Pulling out her wand, she points it to the cat whispering, "_Vivus_" her origami cat stretching as it comes to life, looks around the room with curiosity. Spotting Hermione's quill it races and attacks the feather fountain pen. Giggling Hermione drags her quill across the table fascinated by the spirited paper cat.

"Never heard of that spell before, quite interesting."

Hermione exclaims, Neville nodding his head in agreement. Smiling at their praise Juliette watches the paper cat with delight.

Jinx, surveying the scene in front of him poses to pounce; leaping into the air, he gains momentum squishing the paper cat into a ball. Gnawing on the paper, he picks it up in his mouth dropping it in front of Juliette. Standing up she perches on the desk, picking up the wet wad of paper, Juliette throws it across the room, as Jinx leaps off the desk to chase it. Strutting back with it in his mouth, he drops it in front of Neville. To pass the time, the trio takes turns throwing the paper ball for Jinx, as he fetches it bringing it back.

Two minutes until class, and the sound of multiple hustling feet, makes its way towards the room. Five minutes of playing fetch the wet paper wad; Jinx became bored, falling asleep on Professor McGonagall's desk, leaving the trio to do other things. Making intricate designs with her wand, Juliette drifts her eyes towards the door, periodically correctly and helping Neville on his French. Hermione, as usual is nose deep in her Transfiguration book taking notes and dog tagging the pages.

Huffing from their lack of being punctual, the Gryffindors, and Slytherin's slowly enter the Transfiguration room making their way towards their desk.

"_Finally,"_ Juliette grumbles jumping off her desk to take a seat. As the bell rings, directions slowly begin to appear on the board. Taking her notebook out, Juliette proceeds to copy the directions down, opening to the page in her Transfiguration book indicated on the board.

Glancing towards the desk, she sees a tabby cat perched on top surveying the room with strict eyes.

Smiling, Juliette winks at the cat, earning a twitch of the nose as acknowledgement and continues copying. Three minutes later, two pairs of feet can be heard running down the hall as they halt outside of the classroom; glancing at each other, Juliette and Hermione roll their eyes knowing who the tardy students are.

Bursting through the door, Ron and Harry stumble into the room locating a desk.

"Whew! We made it! Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron exclaims excited that he made it to class late undetected.

Leaping off the desk the tabby cat, transfigures into Professor McGonagall, anger written all over her face. Shocked Ron mumbles, "That was bloody brilliant!"

Sheepishly grinning at the professor hoping the compliment would excuse his tardy.

Glaring down at them, "Thank-you for that assessment . Perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigured Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch. That way one of you might be on time." She replies, arms crossed waiting for another excuse.

Harry mumbles, "We got lost" his lame attempt of an answer earning disbelieving snorts from Hermione and Juliette.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

Professor McGonagall replies, striding to the front of the classroom to start the lecture.Five minutes until class is over, McGonagall sits at her desk massaging her temple from the headache the boys caused.

Grinning, Juliette locks her eyes with Professor McGonagall. _Aunt Minnie, I could always help them arrive on time. _She taps her wand on her hand sparks emitting from the end, smirking mischievously.

Disguising a laugh with a cough, she quirks her eyebrow, _very well nothing to extreme though, I do not want them being harmed. _

Eyes glinting with mirth, Juliette conveys, _Don't worry Aunt Minnie; this will only be a reminder of what happens when you are tardy, for a McGonagall class._

Smirking Aunt Minnie replies, _You sure you are not supposed to be in Slytherin? I swear, most of your thoughts are shrewd and cunning._

Quirking an eyebrow Juliette responds, _Well I do have a former Slytherin for an "Uncle", he has been around me since birth, could have rubbed some of his evilness off onto me. _Grinning like a fool, she closes her workbook gathering her things, taking it to the front placing it on the desk and leaving the class Jinx in tow.

Skipping down towards the dungeon, she comes to a halt outside of the classroom door. Peering in, she sees all of the cauldrons set up reading to go. Turning around, she notices Jinx pawing at a closed door. Tapping her chin, Juliette walks over pushing the door open to see Uncle Sev making a list of his inventory, checking to see if he has missing anything and grading students tests.

Flopping down in a chair, she folds her hands, glancing around the room. Memories, lapping at her mind, Juliette zones out staring at a small apron with a small blue handprint and a larger green hand print adorning it hanging on the wall; _images of Uncle Severus and her decorating potion aprons when she was four years old, Uncle Severus teaching her how to make potions when she was five. Then one year later Juliette helping him stock his inventory that summer brewing up to two-thousand different types of potions. _

That was how Juliette came to love potions, through her Uncle, every summer leading up to school, she would always go to his house and brew new potions with him. Learning about the various ingredients and effects each one had. Potions were like an art to Juliette, each ingredient, temperature, stir, brew, cut, and concentration made a beautiful masterpiece in the end, if done correctly. If not, it was a huge disappointment thrown back in your face for messing up.

A witness to some of Uncle Severus failed attempts, exploding in his face. Giggling, Juliette sighs, gaining the attention of her Uncle. Quirking his eyebrow, he places his quill down and gazes at her, studying her face.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce," she states, clasping her hands together to lean on the desk.

Sneering, he leans forward; "I'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth."

Grinning, Juliette replies, "It is better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to open one's mouth and remove all doubt."

Crossing his arms he leans back, "I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?"

"I'd like to leave you with one thought, but I'm not sure you have anywhere to put it." Juliette replies, grinning.

Quirking his eyebrows, he clasps his hands together under his chin, "_touché_."

Smiling, Juliette skips around the desk and plants herself on Uncle Severus lap. It's a tradition they had started years ago, a weird one none the less, to have a battle of wits before they converse, loosening any tension up or ill feelings, one generally giving up if they are impressed or can't think of a response.

Taking her Uncle Severus's quill, she marks an answer that a student missed, grading the rest of the papers in the 7th year stack.

Pausing to collect her thoughts, she continues down the paper, marking as she talks, "Would it really be fair to the other students, if I took first year potions with them? Shouldn't I be in a, higher level or more advanced?" Stopping, she turns to look at Severus, studying his face to see his response.

Wearing a blank expression, to any other student it would look like he was not considering your question at all. Knowing Uncles Severus, she could tell he has thought about this for a while, his dark eyes calculating, thinking of a response.

Setting the quill down on the desk, she patiently waits.

Taking a breath his deep voice resonates, "Juliette, that thought has come to mind multiple times now. Intellectually, you should be with the advanced potions class, but physically, you're the same as the first years in height."

Raising his hand to cut her off, Juliette huffs crossing her arms, pouting, "However, I will allow you to come down and brew the same potions as the Advanced level and learn their material as long as you keep up appearances with the first years. Meaning, you do the potions work in class and not just sit their like the intellect you are, twirling an instrument because you finished a month in advanced or already brewed the potion. You know what I say."

Adapting a drawling tone, "You can always learn new methods about the potions, that you have not discovered last time, leading to future possibilities and answers."

Smirking at the imitation "Cheeky, real cute…anyways you can help me gather ingredients, keep my cupboards stocked and brew new potions with me in your free time, if you want."

Tapping her nose, he smiles, grinning at the similar fascination with Potions that he had as a child.

Squealing, Juliette leans forward hugging Severus, kissing him on the cheek, "_Vous remercier vous Remercie ! Oncle Severus, je vous aime vous êtes le meilleur!" _[Thank you Thank you! Uncle Severus, I love you you're the best!]

Grinning she pulls back, glancing quickly at the clock to see she has one minute till potions starts, leaping from his lap, Juliette picks up Jinx and rushes from the room.

Chuckling under his breath, he looks up at the time, twenty seconds until hell starts…yay.

Standing, he adjusts his robes, looking down to see that all of his papers are finished.

_Merlin, bless that child_, he murmurs smiling.

Picking up his wand, he stores it in his front pocket in case any accidents occur. Clearing his face of any emotion, he strides from the room his robe billowing out from him. Heading towards his classroom, banging the potions door open he makes his way towards the front to survey his class.

Taking in the frightened expressions on some of his students, he notices Juliette sitting at the front with Harry Potter and Hermione on either side of her.

Making eye contact with Juliette, he conveys _Understand this is for appearances only; I do not mean anything that I say or have ill feelings for Potter._ Nodding her head in understanding, he inclines his head.

Sneering at the students he bellows, "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can show you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

Glancing around the room, he notices Juliette quirking her eyebrow at him, _Seriously? Your so dramatic._

Smirking he continues, halting in his thoughts upon spying Malfoy wearing a hat, "Mr. Malfoy, you know the rules, no hats allowed in the castle, period. Remove it now, unless you want thirty points taken for not listening."

He drawls, staring at Malfoy's head, grumbling under his breath, Malfoy removes his hat, Severus's jaw dropping in the process.

Composing his expression, he sneers, "If this is some kind of exertion of gaining the public eye , I can assure you, that you have succeeded. Remove it immediately after class, oh and twenty points from Slytherin."

He sneers continuing in his lecture, the only sign of life in Juliette's eyes were the sparks of mirth glistening in them.

"Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention. Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Shooting their hands up, Juliette and Hermione wait for him to call on one of them. Receiving a no from Harry, Uncle Severus goes on, "You don't know? Well let's try again. Where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Again he receives an I don't know from Potter he asks, "What is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?" Another I don't know from Potter, sighing he rubs the bridge between his nose closing his eyes.

Patiently waiting, Juliette and Hermione raise their hands, Hermione waving hers frantically to catch his attention, Juliette stifling a yawn at the easiest question. Turning he faces Juliette, "Miss. Fortescue, care to enlighten us?"

Nodding she drawls, "For the first answer it's a sleeping potion so powerful it is called the _Draught of the Living Death_ and where to find a Bezoar, it can be found in a goats intestines or stomach. The last question, Monkshood and wolfs bane are the same thing. They are a type of plant that has a purple flower. The plant is poisonous and people have tried grinding it up and placing it on raw meat in order to kill werewolves, in early societies. " Dropping her arms down at her side, she rest her chin on her palm staring forward.

"Correct Miss. Fortescue, twenty points to Gryffindor, Potter you should be luckily you have such an intelligent student in your house or you would have lost thirty house points for your lack of knowledge."

Sneering, he turns towards the board instructions appearing, "Prerequisites for this class are to read the entire potions book before you come. I expect it to be read by the end of this week. Alright, today we are going to be brewing…."

Two hours later, Juliette is happily skipping out of Potions to head to lunch, halting to hook arms with Hermione on her right and Neville on her left, chatting idly about the lesson, Jinx, happily riding on Neville's head.

Arriving at the Great Hall the trio, take a seat. The food magically appearing before them, a lovely salad appears in front of Juliette, grinning with delight, she takes a bite. Shutting her eyes in pleasure, she makes a mental note to thank the elves in the kitchen.

Reaching for parchment in her bag, she grabs a quill and starts to write a letter to her sister. Jinx, pops his head eye level with the table to find a small bowl filled with tuna. Chirping, to gain Juliette's attention he grins, devouring his tasty treat. He deserves that after being stuffed in Juliette's class for Potions, she was concerned that he would get into trouble resulting in a major loss of house points.

Juliette smiles at her cat's satisfaction before turning to Hermione to start discussing the other classes they have yet to take.

Shuffling of feet, and disheartened faces alert Juliette to her other two friends.

Juliette spots Harry and Ron, waving them over to join them. "Hello Harry, How are you today?"

Dropping his book bag, slouching, "well after the way Potions went, I would say bad, but being at lunch and away from the Dungeons great."

He replies grinning, taking a seat from across the girls. Harry carefully, pilling his plate with an assortment of food.

Ron on the other hand, grumbles in disagreement, but perks up when he notices all of the food. Piling his plate, he proceeds to wolf it down, without swallowing.

Cringing when mash potatoes fly from his mouth, Juliette holds up a napkin blocking the offending object from ruining her letter, scrunching her nose in distain.

Turning back, Juliette's eyes flash before she reaches over to quickly grab Neville's homework placing it in her lap. Neville looking shocked says with confusion, "Hey! What was that..."

_BOOM!_

Looking across from him, Seamus's spell backfired again, spilling liquid everywhere, spreading to where his homework would have been. Neville, turning to look at Juliette, sees a book in his face, accepting it he sheepishly grins at Juliette, "Thanks Jules, sorry about that."

"No problem," she replies, finishing the letter to her sister.

A faint screeching is heard and Juliette snaps her head to her right, "Mail is here!" She sings, as thousands of birds fly through the window dropping various objects off. A snowy white owl flies down to where she is, dropping off a package from her mother and father and a letter attached to a small package from her sister. Smiling Juliette, hugs the packages, tears of happiness in her eyes, quickly wiping them away, she kisses Guinevere, offering her some breakfast; before whispering instructions to her about Isabelle's note. Hooting in acknowledgement, Guinevere nips affectionately at Hermione, before she takes off.

Harry noting the interaction smiles, "I have a snowy owl named Hedwig. I hope to build a strong bond with her like you have with Guinevere." Smiling Juliette, grins, "Don't worry, you will."

Passing the daily prophet to Harry, he accepts it reading the headline.

Neville, holding up a clear crystal ball, scratches his head in confusion, "Oh, Neville, that's a _Remembrall_!" Juliette declares, turning towards Hermione, "When the smoke turns red it means you've forgotten something."

Hermione finishes, they both share a look giggling, Ron muttering, "You'd swear it was like they shared a brain, always finishing each others sentences."

"The only problem is I can't remember what I have forgotten," Neville replies scratching his head.

Giggling, Juliette notices Harry and Ron whispering among each other, catching the headline, Juliette sighs. Turning towards Hermione, she mentions their next class, earning a mortified cry from Hermione. Grinning, Juliette tugs Hermione's hand and calls out to Neville that he is welcome to join them. Nodding, Neville scoops up Jinx in his arms, meeting the girls at the end of the table to head off to Flying lessons.

Arriving at the Pitch Juliette, Neville, Jinx, and Hermione cross the green towards Madam Hooch in the middle. Lined on the grass are twenty-six brooms, thirteen on either side opposite from each other. Looking closer Juliette sees nicks, scratches, and cobwebs adorning the brooms. Grimacing in disgust, she scans the handle looking for the label. On the front of the broom near the top _Clean Sweep_ is barely visible against the marked wood, the model number completely scratched off.

Scrunching her nose, she searches for the broom in the best condition, making a mental note to bring her _Venin Retour to_ class instead. Finding a broom at the front, she conjures three bean bags for her and her companions to sit in until class starts. Jinx, sleeping on Neville's head, slips off into Neville's lap, awaking from the abrupt fall, blinking bleary-eyed he gazes around taking in the surroundings. Noticing the brooms on the ground, he perks up flipping over, he jumps down sauntering to the broom Juliette has selected.

Looking at Juliette, he inclines his head towards the broom, "Jinx, I don't know if Madam Hooch will let you fly, seeing as this is _"beginner flyers class", _stage whispering using her fingers in quotes, "and we are not supposed to know how to fly_._" _When Juliette was old enough to fly, her father would take her out onto the __Montrose __Magpies_to_ practice field, learning the basics with the team, each taking their time to teach her tricks and different manevurs._

Striding across the field, Madam Hooch makes her way towards the brooms. "Hello, I will be your flying instructor, Professor Hooch. No need to worry," noticing the horrified look on Hermione's face, "this is just the basic's."

Groaning, Juliette slouches in her seat, "_great"_ she murmurs to Jinx, "I have a feeling this is going to be my least favorite class…"

Excited chatter, drifts through the air and makes its way towards the quartet, perking up Juliette notices one particular figure stalking towards the field.

Cupping her hands together, Juliette takes a breath, "Yoo-hoo Pita!" Raising her right arm waving her hand, "Over here!" I saved you a spot!" She exclaims pointing to the broom across from her.

Giggling, Hermione muffles her laughter, as Neville sits gobsmacked at her outburst. Madame Hooch's mouth twitches in the corner as she tries to maintain a professional face. Snickering is heard from the Gryffindors, as they approach the brooms. Harry and Ron selecting brooms close to them, the houses divide, Gryffindor on one side and Slytherin on the other. Unfortunately, for Juliette, Pita decided not to sit across from her, instead choose to sit across from Harry, pouting slightly she turns towards the front facing the teacher, the chairs vanishing as they stand up.

"Ok, Good afternoon, class" Madame Hooch exclaims, striding down the aisle between the two rows, smiling at their excited faces.

"Good Afternoon, Madame Hooch" they drone.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson." She states, clearly expecting a response from the students.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick."

Hesitantly the students look at each other, Juliette already standing in position examining her nails.

"Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say up!"

Extending her arm to the right Juliette says, "_en haut,"_[up]the broom popping up into her hand.

"Excellent Job Juliette!" Madame Hooch exclaims, Looking at her list of last names she smirks," I knew I have seen that last name somewhere, daughter of Richard and Alaina I presume? I have no doubt that you have flown before am I correct in my assessments?"

Sheepishly smiling she nods, "Yes as soon as I was old enough my father took me out."

Hermione looking at her in disbelief, "Up. Up! Up. Up!"

Her broom not even vibrating at her command, the others surround her chant, "Up! Up!"

Malfoy's and Harry's broom also popping up at their first try.

Ron, disgruntle that Harry got it yelled, "Up. Up!"

The second time smacking him in the face, Harry and Juliette snickering, "Ow! Shut up you lot!"

Leaning over to Hermione Juliette explains, "its not a declaration more like a demand, sure you can declare you want it to come up but it can decide not to. Try again."

Stepping back, Juliette watches, "Up!" Hermione demands, the broom shooting up into her hand. Squealing with delight she glances at Juliette beaming, mouthing a thanks.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle, three, two, one."

A piercing noise, made by her whistle, rings through the air, Juliette sits side ways so her dress does not part calling to Jinx, she pushes off the ground hovering, watching the others struggle. Madame Hooch smirks at her succeeding on her first try.

Biting her lip, she surveys the students watching as they struggle to get their broom up. _I'm surprised Malfoy has not gotten it by now, surely his father taught him something. The same goes for the other Purebloods._

Glancing up the others see Juliette sitting with a concentrated expression on her face as she surveys her surroundings, determined to not be out done, Pita mounts his broom pushing off the ground, he also hovers but he is not as balanced as Juliette. Harry is up in the air next doing a little better than Malfoy, but not by much.

Neville, squeaking, mounts his broom, it flying higher than the rest as he wobbles to maintain control, "Neville," Juliette warns, "you should get down."

Squeaking, "I can't," Neville hollers, "Help! Help," his Remembrall falling to the ground, as his broom shoots off zigzagging around the castle, turning around Juliette murmurs to Jinx "hold on," shooting off after Neville, Juliette trails him grabbing him before he gets hung up on the statue.

Fabric tearing, Juliette notices Neville's cloak slowly ripping down the seam, flying towards the ground she lands, catching him before he faints. Madame Hooch, rushing over asks if he is all right, "just fainted," Juliette answer, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Madame Hooch and Juliette take Neville to the Hospital Wing.

: © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**A/N: My chapters have been so long recently, I probably will be splitting the chapters up each time I write them. This one was originally 26 pages long… So yeah you get the idea. I hope you enjoy my story! Thanks!**

**-Sophie Fawn**

**Latin Fun:**

Videlicet fumo- clear the smoke/steam

Effingo dissimulo- disguise outfit

Vivus- living


	11. Tunc Dies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously did not write the script for HP Steve Kloves did, there will be some referencing from the script.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in chapter ten: **

_Squeaking, "I can't," Neville hollers, "Help! Help," his Remembrall falling to the ground, as his broom shoots off zigzagging around the castle, turning around Juliette murmurs to Jinx "hold on," shooting off after Neville, Juliette trails him grabbing him before he gets hung up on the statue. Fabric tearing, Juliette notices Neville's cloak slowly ripping down the seam, flying towards the ground she lands, catching him before he faints. _

**Tunc dies**

Racing through the castle, the gossip traveling faster than light, _have you heard? New Quidditch player? Did he try out?_ The air in the Hogwarts Castle is electrified with the exciting headline; a new player is on the Quidditch team. Not just any player, _Harry Potter_, the-boy-who-lived.

Rolling her eyes, Juliette scans the library looking for a quiet spot to read; _now to just sit back and let nature takes its course._ Opening her book, she never finished on the train, المتقدمة ممارسات خيمياء القديمة [_Advanced Practice of Ancient Alchemy], _Juliette conjures a beanbag chair flopping down to become comfortable. Jinx, claiming her lap proceeds to fall asleep.

Half way through her book, a muffled thump comes from her left. Snapping her head in that direction she asks, _"Qui il y a ? " _[Who is there?]

Hearing no response, she shrugs, turning back to her book, a shadow from her right slinks out to where she is, dropping to the floor, the intruder is _stupefied_ by Juliette's shield. Grinning, Juliette, marks her page standing up to see who it is, moving their face into the light, she gasps, murmuring a quick, "_Rennervate."_

Helping them sit up, "Hi, sorry about that, can't be too sure with strangers you know" grinning sheepishly.

Fred, glaring at her, holding her hands up in surrender, Juliette says, "Hey, I asked who is there and no one responded."

Rubbing his head, "Yeah, like I know how to speak French" he mumbles shifting into a sitting position.

Reaching a hand out to check his wound, Fred flinches when she touches a sensitive spot, "sorry" she mumbles, taking out her wand she whispers, "_Episkey"_ a warm feeling spreading over Fred's head and cool rushing in. Grinning Fred replies, "Thank, Jules."

Smiling, a blush creeps across her face, "Your welcome." Standing up, she reaches out a hand and pulls Fred up.

Conjuring another beanbag for him to sit in. Flopping down, she indicates for him to do the same. Smirking, he sits down, gasping in surprise as the squishiness, "_Wicked!_ Have to tell pops, about this one."

Quirking her eyebrow, Fred explains, "Muggle inventions, he absolutely loves them."

Smiling, she responds, "If he ever needs someone to explain anything or introduce him to some I can help!"

Nodding, Fred looks around at her little cove, coming back to see Juliette, close her book turning to him ready to listen.

"So" Fred clasps his hands together, adapting a serious expression on his face, "why are you in here and not out there?"

"What do you mean by out there?" Juliette responds, mocking his posture.

"You know, claiming your spot as the Seeker on the Quidditch team?" Fred explains, annoyed at her denial.

Shrugging she responds nonchalantly, "Its not my place to be seeker for the Gryffindors," she replies, receiving a disgruntled look from Fred.

"Why not, Your _Bloody Fantastic!_ The way you handled that old _Clean Sweep_," indicating with his hands the story, "swerving between the towers, snatching Neville at the last second, I say you were skanked for not being made Seeker! Hermione even told me herself! Everyone saw, even McGonagall!"

He added at the end, admitting that he caught a glimpse of her flying.

Smirking, she replied, "Harry was offered the position first and it runs in the family. I wouldn't want to take that away from him."

Grunting, Fred crossed his arms sinking lower into the beanbag chair, "Too bloody nice" he mumbles.

Giggling, she places the book on the floor next to her, stroking Jinx to pass the time, "Hey! I know, you could be a Chaser for Gryffindor, the way you fly, we would be scoring tons of points, the other teams would not have a chance!"

Excitement lighting up his face, he glances at her, taking in her expression, suddenly he is in front of her on his knees, "Please, Juliette, Please be the chaser for the Gryffindor team, Your such a great flyer we need you! Please for me! Do it for me!"

Taking her hand in his, he kisses it repeatedly; giggling Juliette pushes his head away, "Ok, alright! I'll do it, where do I sign up?"

"_Brilliant, _lets go now!" Jumping up, he grasps her hand, stuffing her books into her bag, halting before he exits her cove.

"Juliette, is that hex off?" He inquires, indicating to the area between the books shelves, giggling Juliette pushes him through, shutting his eyes, waiting for the fall, he feels a small hand clasps his, pulling him along.

"You know, your evil." He mumbles, following Juliette through the book shelve maze exiting the library.

Giggling she responds, "So I have been told."

Pulling Fred along, Juliette indicates for him to lead, Fred makes a sharp right, taking Juliette to the quidditch pitch where Harry is seen standing in the field, the Gryffindor team sitting on the grass behind him, Oliver and George coming into site with a trunk.

Striding out onto the middle of the field where Harry and the team are, Oliver quirks an eyebrow upon seeing Fred, but smiles when he spots

Looks oven to see Juliette being dragged by her arm, "Its abit time ye brooght 'er it, bin wonderin' if ye got tint"_[lost] _Oliver exclaims.

Setting the trunk down, George exclaims "The'er is ar star chaser, we miskin searchen fer yaouw everywhere!"

"Naaa yaouw haven't, if yaouw 'ad yaouw ood yav looked in the library." Fred exclaims stopping before the trio.

Shivering, George replies, "Is true, is true, yaouw knoo wench, I haven't set foot in that library since fust year. that was when freddie, toid me up in a chair an' caggy me the'er. haven't miskin the'er since."

Quirking her eyebrow Juliette responds, "Why are you talking like that?"

"Loike what lass?"George asks,

"this is ar normal accent." Fred replies,

"don't knoo what yaw talken abart!"

"maken crack of us brits that is just the woy we spek!"

"'oo inconsiderate of 'er!"

you fink she ood miskin learned be'ah than ter mek crack of someone's accent!"

They both reply, crossing their arms glaring at Juliette, their eye shinning with humor, as the Gryffindor team snickers in mirth.

"Ha ha, huir uv a funay ye baith. sae hilarioos, gang aheid make fin ay mah accent. if ye ask th' kimmers,[_women]_ 'at is whit they loch abit a cheil [that is what they look for in a man]_"_ Oliver responds, shaking his head, a smug smile pulling at his cheeks.

Giggling, Juliette responds, "Ah loch yer accent, its attractife an' gi'es ye character. Keep 'spikin an' ye micht hae me turned oan."[I like your accent, its attractive and it gives you character. keep speaking like that you and you might have half the school on you.]

Fanning herself, she sees the blush rising to Oliver's cheeks, as he pulls his collar out from his neck, to feel a breeze.

"All right you too lovebirds, lets get this show on the road" Fred exclaims pulling Juliette over towards the box.

Kneeling in front of the trunk, Oliver unlocks the case, opening the lid up to reveal three different spheres.

"Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each team has seven players. Three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and a Seeker, that's you. There are three kinds of balls." Oliver indicates glancing to see if Harry is listening or not.

Groaning is heard in the background from the Gryffindor team, "get comfortable gents and gals we are going to be here for a while," Fred and George mumble, dropping to the ground laying on their backs.

"'ey, yer al' didn't 'av ter be 'ere but yer insisted on comin' so yisser in for it!" Oliver grins, dodging a ball, to catch it at the last minute, "This one is called the Quaffle. The Chasers handle the Quaffle" indicating to Juliette, "and they try to put it through one of those three hoops. The Keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. With me so far?"

Oliver asks, glancing at Juliette and Harry, both nodding, Harry asks, "I think so. What are those?"

He indicates pointing to the two Bludgers growling in their confines.

"Those things are evil," Juliette mumbles, eyes sparkling with delight, stepping back to see how Harry will handle it.

Grinning Oliver responds, "You better take this Harry."

Upon releasing the bludger, it takes off shooting into the air, vanishing out of site.

"Careful now, it's coming back." A small black speck, becoming larger as it approaches, WHACK! The bludger flies through the air between the statues crossed swords.

Astonished, Oliver replies, "Not bad Potter, you'd make a fair beater."

"Oi!" Two cries of dismay come out of the Twins admonished face.

"Uh-oh." Looking towards the sky, the bludger is seen approaching fast, Oliver bracing for the hit, falls to the ground wrestling it into the trunk.

"Harry don't worry about those, you need to focus on the Golden Snitch. All you have to do is catch it before the other teams Seeker does and you catch this the games over and we win!"

Juliette declares beaming clasping her hands together she, points to a small ball resting in Oliver's hand.

Oliver studies her expression for a minute, "what I have played before," Juliette grins, arching her eyebrow.

Staring her in the eyes, "'Oi much do yer actually know aboyt quidditch? Don't play dumb either" Oliver asks.

Sighing, "Have you heard of the Montrose Magpies?"

She asks, half of the Gryffindor team nods, the rest and Harry looking at her in confusion.

Sighing, she says, "The Montrose Magpies are the most successful team in history, and has won the British and Irish League thirty-two times. The European Champions twice, they basically are the best Quidditch team in the entire world."

Rubbing, the back of her head, sheepishly smiling, "Yeah, I pretty know everything about Quidditch and more. When I was four, my dad had the team over, and they were playing quidditch, they caught me staring at their broom with fascination. Even since that day, I haven't missed a Quidditch game with them. I play every time they come over, they have taught me everything I know."

Crossing his arms looking smug Oliver replies, "Well yer better bet your arse your tryin' oyt for de Gryffindor team. Al' roi gals an' gents, get suited up, its time ter scrimmage."

"Aye, Aye captain Woody!" Fred and George chant together, taking off for the Gryffindor locker room to grab their equipment and brooms, the rest of the team following.

Turning around Oliver addresses Juliette, "I am assuming that you have a broom?" She nods her head, "What about uniform?"

"I can take care of that!" She smiles, Oliver turns to Harry, "You can just use the school brooms, they are pretty good," a muffled snort coming from Juliette, "Ok, they are what we have to work with."

"That better?" Juliette nods, smiling. "How fast can you get your broom and get ready" Oliver asks.

Smirking Juliette replies, "Fifty Galleons, in five seconds first one to get dressed and have broom ready" she states, crossing her arm, quirking her eyebrow at the challenge.

Never one for backing down, "All right your on!" Wood reaches his hand out to shakes her.

Taking her wand out, "Ready, set go!" Juliette _accio's _her _Venin Retour, _[Venom Back]it appearing in her hand within half a second.

Wood actually running towards the locker rooms, grabbing a broom, and throwing his uniform on sprinting back towards Juliette pulling his boots on. Within that wasted time frame Juliette already murmured a second spell, _sauvegarde _her Hogwarts uniform changing within one second to tight fitted blue leather chaps with impervious armor, protecting her entire body.

Conjuring two chairs and tea, Harry and Juliette sit down, to enjoy a cup of tea. Harry, trying to keep a straight face, at the frivolous Wood for not just using his wand, ends up choking on his hot tea.

Sprinting back, Oliver's smug expression drops, gobsmacked he takes in the site before him, Juliette and Harry enjoying tea, she already in uniform and her broom hovering by.

Turning her head, "Oh, Ollie your back, I was just telling Harry the best story ever!"

Appraising his uniform she mentions, "Your shirt is on backwards and you're missing a boot," she points to his right foot. "Oh and I believe it was One and a half seconds, fifty galleons are in order Mr. Wood" Juliette extends her hand.

Howling in laughter, Harry is doubled over from the shock on Oliver's face.

Smirking, Juliette, grins, "Did the fact that you're a Wizard, completely slip your mind?"

She inquires, quirking an eyebrow, sipping her tea, Harry blue in the face with laughter, wiping at the tears in his eyes.

Nimbly reaching into his pocket Oliver, hands over fifty Galleons to Juliette, _"Plaisir commercer Mr. Wood"_[Pleasure doing business Mr. Wood]she responds.

Finally catching his breath, Harry stares at Juliette in admiration, "Juliette, would you mind teaching me that trick some day?"

Nodding her head, Harry and Juliette share a smile.

A mob of red and gold are seen making their way across the field. Fred and George in the lead running over dressed in the Gryffindor Quidditch uniform, carrying three brooms.

"Here ya are Harry, it's a Clean Sweep. It's the best Hogwarts got." Fred shrugs, tossing him some leather chaps and an extra jersey.

"Oi, Ollie, your missing your right boot, and your shirt is on backwards, ya know."

George exclaims, pointing to his foot and shirt. Nodding his head, Oliver walks across the field to grab his boot in a trance, fixing his shirt.

Giggling, the twins snap their head towards Juliette and Harry, "Do we even want to know?"

Shaking her head, they nod solemnly, "that is good enough for we, we learned not to question Juliette's motives" they both reply.

Harry amazed at the uniform and broom he is receiving, _those Dursley's, sure did a number on the kid, _Juliette thought a frown marring her features. _I'll have to talk to grand-père about having him stay with me._

Halting in front of Juliette, the team waits for Oliver, who is sprinting across the field.

"Seriously, does he not realize he is a wizard?" Juliette inquires, gaining many snickers at their captain's actions.

Arriving before the team, Oliver addresses them, "Ok, you know what to do." Nodding their heads the team mounts there brooms taking to the sky.

Turning to the first years, "alright, we are going to scrimmage, Red vs. Gold. Juliette and Harry your red." Nodding their heads in understanding, "this is just a scrimmage, so do your best don't fret."

Turning to leave Oliver mounts his broom, Fred still standing near by, "Basically that means, work your hardest, or your going to receive hell in practice," Fred smiles, patting Harry on the back, winking to Juliette, he joins the crew.

Juliette turns to Harry, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replies.

"Alright lets do this, you know how to mount," Juliette replies, Harry mounting the broom flying shakily towards the center of the pitch where his team is.

Running towards the trunk in the middle of the pitch, Juliette releases the bludgers, and the golden snitch. Taking the Quaffle, she tosses it up into the air, blowing the whistle indicating that the game has begun!

Mounting, she zooms after Quaffle, stealing it from the other team, she passes it towards her mate, and they score a goal. "_Woo Hoo! Excellent travail!_ [job]_"_

Pumping her fist, she flies towards the other end blocking the goal stealing the Quaffle again to score another victory.

"You lot aren't seriously, going easy on us first years are you?" Juliette questions, quirking her eyebrow at Oliver.

Addressing his team, Oliver, "Aw reit! lets step it up, scrimmage is ower gam has begin!" Grinning he turns towards Juliette, making come here gesture.

Grinning she whispers, "You have no idea what you just got yourself into Ollie!"

Smirking she blows him a kiss winking.

Fred and George audibly gulp, "better ice up tonight, it is going to be one brutal practice!"

Five hour's later, the Gryffindor team, is making their way towards the locker room, moaning from the intense practice. Placing their brooms in the locker area, they collapse to the floor groaning when they hit a muscle.

Whistling, Juliette saunters in, "What's the matter guys? Your body too delicate for a game of Quidditch?"

Groaning, Fred muffles out, "What are you Barmy? That was not Quidditch, that was Bloody Hell!"

The gals, walking in to see the state the guys are in start to giggle, looking up Fred and George exchange looks, "Did you not go to the same practice that we did?"

They ask, receiving nods, Angelina replies, "Yeah, we were just as bad off as you were, but Juliette helped us out and we feel great! Well we are off to dinner. Thanks for the help Juliette!"

They chorus, smiling Juliette waves, "Any time girls!"

The guys all groaning at the noise, "_Quelle bande de pensées." _[what a bunch of pansies]She sighs, "All right, where is the might captain of yours?"

A odd noise, alerts Juliette, "Ah, ok Mr. Wood you first come here. Never mind, I'll just come there."

Skipping over the bodies littering the floor, Juliette trips on Fred's leg when he sticks it out, smacking him on the back he groans. Glancing around Juliette finds Oliver on the ground, grimacing in pain. "Oh honestly, this is nothing, I went easy on you guys. Every time I play there is no mercy."

A chorus of groans meeting her ears, rolling her eyes, she levitates Oliver up, conjuring a massage table.

"Ok just lie face down and hold still, all right? This won't take long and you will feel amazing after."

Pointing her wand to Oliver's back she mutters, _Profundus trucido,_ groaning is heard from Oliver before a moan of relief escapes.

Giggling, she holds her wand steady for five seconds, when finished, she scans his body checking for bruising or other internal injuries, once complete she announces, "Okay, Oliver your done, next patient."

Twenty minutes later, Juliette and the guys are walking up towards the Great Hall for dinner. Striding through the door, they take a seat in the middle, loading their plate up with food. Hermione is seen rushing through the door making her way towards Juliette.

"There you are! I have been looking everywhere," noticing the team around Juliette she asks, "What were you doing?"

Patting the bench besides her, Hermione sits down, "Harry and I tried out for the Quidditch team, and we did a small scrimmage. I am proud to say, we made the team!"

Grinning Juliette hugs Hermione, squealing in delight.

Everybody within hearing distance that was at that scrimmage stops, their forks clattering toward their plate, Fred and George the first to speak up, "Just a little Scrimmage?"

"Are you mad woman!"

"That was a bloody nightmare;"

"we got our arses handed to us by you!"

"I have never practiced so hard in my entire life!" George finishes, his face red from ranting.

Hermione turning towards Juliette says, "You didn't."

Nodding, her head, Hermione gasps, smacking Juliette's arm, _"Vous êtes tellement cruel. N'a Oliver figure hors que vous avez joué avec la Montrose pies_? [You are so cruel. Did Oliver figure out you played with the Montrose Magpies?]

Juliette replies, _"oui."_[yes]

Smirking, Juliette giggles with her, the table looking dumbstruck at the conversation that just went on.

Fred replies, "All I heard was blah-blah-blah Imbeciles! I am guessing that can't be good."

"Its best to leave it alone mate," George replies, shoveling his food into his mouth.

Nodding solemnly, the rest of the Quidditch team finish there dinner, slowly making their way up to the Gryffindor dorm to fall into a deep sleep, brought on by late afternoons activities.

: © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**A/N: I will be splitting the chapters up each time I write them. This one was originally 26 pages long… mighty mighty beast. So you get the idea. **

**-Sophie Fawn**

**Latin Fun:**

Sauvegarde- protection

Profundus trucido- penetrate the wound


	12. Sanctio

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously did not write the script for HP Steve Kloves did, there will be some referencing from the script.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in chapter Eleven: **

_Smirking, Juliette giggles with her, the table looking dumbstruck at the conversation that just went on. Fred replies, "All I heard was blah-blah-blah Imbeciles! I am guessing that can't be good." _

"_Its best to leave it alone mate," George replies, shoveling his food into his mouth._

_Nodding solemnly, the rest of the Quidditch team finish there dinner, slowly making their way up to the Gryffindor dorm to fall into a deep sleep, brought on by late afternoons activities._

**Sanctio**

**Severus Pov.**

ooOoo

Striding down the corridor, heavy footfalls echo off the cobblestone, their wardrobe billowing out from behind them. The torches hanging from the wall emitting an eerie yellow glow from the lack of sight it provides. Flicking on the wall, shadows take imaginary shapes each torch the individual passes the wind caresses the fire, frightening it with the thought of going out, so that it creates an illusion.

_Clink, clink, clink_ travels down the hall, a low tenor starts to sound through the corridor from up ahead, _"mmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhh"_ becoming louder as the individual continues to stride towards it._"mmmmmhhhhMMMMMMMHHHH"_

Turning the corridor a hazy figure is floating up ahead, the source of the sound.

Determined, the individual stalks towards the ghost brandishing their want, "Cease this _BLOODY NOISE THIS INSTANT YOU PILLOCK!"_

Petrifying the ghost, the individuals posture is frigid, seething with rage, their breath rushing in and out from annoyance.

Smirking, they sigh, fixing their posture into an arrogant flare, the individual lets out a breath of air drawling, "_Now_, if I hear one _peep_ from you again, I will kill you. Trust me, there is a way to kill ghost."

Snarling, they tuck their wand back into their pocket, stalking towards the Great Hall. The Bloody Baron, frozen in mid air, until someone helps him.

Sneering, Severus stalks up to the head table, passing the Gryffindor table on the way. Taking his assigned seat, he plops down in the chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. Losing his appetite from the previous encounter, a strong cup of black coffee appears in front of him. Looking up he sees the worried look on Juliette's face. Inclining his head, he takes a huge sip, he sputters glancing up to see Juliette's shocked expression.

Feeling a prickling sensation at his mind, he glances up, Juliette precariously, pretending to be working on homework.

_Sorry I did not mean to burn it. _She sheepishly smiles. _What is wrong? _She asks, the feeling of comfort, concern, and love rush into his mind, his posture relaxing with familiarity.

_Halloween that's what's wrong._ He mutters, setting his cup down more harshly than he intended the black liquid splashing onto the table.

Stiffing, he feels curious eyes gazing at his demeanor,raising his head he turns to his left to see a fellow staff member, hesitantly gazing at him.

Quirking his eyebrow, he drawls between tight lips, "Can I help you?"

Eyes opening wide at being caught, snap down towards their plate, muttering an excuse to their neighbor the individual gets up rushing out of the hall.

Giggling in his mind, alerts him to his previous conversation with his niece. Snapping his head back towards Juliette, he gasps, from the pain shooting through his neck, reaching up to rub the side, grimacing in pain.

Grinding his teeth, he looks up, _you know, your face is going to become stuck in that expression if you hold it too long. You really don't need another reason for everyone to be frightened of you._

Juliette conveys, smirking into her book.

Severus lip twitching at the joke, _Thanks._

_No problem, I'm here if you need to talk._ She replies, shutting her book, she whispers something to her friends.

Packing Juliette gathers all of her supplies, rising from her seat to leave the hall. Severus's favorite thing about his niece, Juliette notices when something is wrong. And, she never pressures him to talk about what is bothering him. That's what makes her his most trusted companion to chat with, him knowing whatever he tells her, she will never judge or tell anyone else.

ooOoo

Sitting hunched over the desk, she leans on her forearms, the left hand relaxed onto the table and the right hand diligently gliding across the surface. Her auburn hair, cascading over her shoulder like a waterfall the ringlets perfect in shape dangle in front of her face, shielding her from intruders. Looking down at the ancient brown desk, designs are etched onto the wood becoming more intricate in detail. As the time lapses, each curve is made with precise cuts, the lighter wood beneath the layers act as shadows emphasizing certain characteristics in the design to look two-dimensional.

Taking form on the desk, was a fierce dragon that has supposedly been extinct for thousands of years, unaware of its existence, and inability to locate the dragon, it was categorized wrong. Small sparks emitting from the elder wood wand as it carves away at the wood, indicates that the person resting on the desk is awake.

A small figure is seen walking among the desk; the tip of his white hair barely visible is bobbing up and down. Glancing up, she huffs blowing the curtain of hair out of her face to watch.

Perking her ears up, she hones in on the quiet sounds in the room, noise flooding her ears. The precise and calculated swishing of Jinx's tail flicking back and forth across the window ledge as he studies the students who are practicing outside on the quidditch pitch. The ever-present _tick-tick-tick_ of the second hand on the clock echoes through the room, in sync with Jinx's tail. Soft humming coming from the figure bustling throughout the room gathering things, soft chatter from the hall drifts through the open door as the students pass by to their next class.

The sounds of three boxes shifting against the other as the middle one is levitated down, the dust on the shelf rising into the air suspended in time. Floating in the air, a stool drifts towards the top of the U formation, purposely made with the desk. The stool lands in the middle; a large tome is levitated off the shelf drifting towards the stool, carefully placed on top. Shuffling of feet, the sound of a cardboard box opening, white fluff is seen peaking out. Raising his wand, he starts to levitate the feathers towards the desk.

Scanning his eyes across the room, he is startled losing his concentration the feathers dropping to the ground.

Raising an arm to place across his heart, "Miss. Fortescue! I did not hear you come in."

Smirking, she replies, "Sorry, my footfalls tend to be on the quiet side."

Pulling her hair back, she sits up waving a hand over the desk to conceal her drawing. Lifting her wand, she mutters _Wingardium Leviosa_ the feathers floating to each desk landing softly.

Gobsmacked, Professor Flitwick replies, "Well done Juliette! Well done, "clapping his hands together, a smile beaming from his face. Jinx, snaps his head around to see what is going on.

Blushing Juliette responds, "_Je vous remercie."_ [Thank you]

Looking towards the door, a small hand reaches around the frame peaking her head in.

"Hey Hermione, and Neville" Juliette calls, noticing she is not alone, indicating for them to sit next to her.

Smiling Hermione strides into the room, followed by Neville, "Good afternoon Professor Flitwick."

Jinx, upon hearing there voice leaps from the windowsill onto the desk, pawing at Hermione and Neville for attention. Giggling, Hermione strokes Jinx's silky fur, setting her bag onto the floor. Jinx, trotting towards Neville, he scoops him up, placing him on his shoulder.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you all morning." Hermione states, her eyes full of concern.

"_Depuis," _Juliette shrugs, sighing, "I woke up early for breakfast, packed a small lunch, and set out to explore the Hogwarts grounds.

I found some interesting spots if we ever needed a place to read to escape the noise. After my walk, _Je suis venu ici et ont été ici depuis un o clock."_ [I came here and have been here since one o clock]

Glancing at their watch, Hermione and Neville look up with wide eyes, "You have been in here for _three hours?"_

Shrugging nonchalantly, "Pretty much, want to see something _brilliant_!"

Grinning Juliette pulled Hermione and Neville closer waving a hand over the desk, her dragon appearing.

Gasping, Hermione turns to look at Juliette, "that's school property!"

She whispers, looking appalled, rolling her eyes Juliette whispers, "You're a witch, remember? Duh."

She states with a drawl, knocking her fist on Hermione's head.

Neville, with eyes wide glance towards Juliette, "Is that what I think it is?"

He inquires, arching an eyebrow as he stares at the "extinct" dragon.

Blushing Hermione mumbles rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "Sorry, I forgot. It's really good Juliette, and what are you talking about Neville?"

Grinning Juliette leans in whispering, "It's a Egyptian Venomback Slayer," smirking when Neville grins, and Hermione's eyes become as large as saucers.

"I thought those weren't real, that people just made them up."

"_Wicked!"_ Neville replies, receiving a shocked look from Hermione and an appraising grin from Juliette.

Shaking her head, "They are real, they were just classified wrong. The Egyptian Venomback Slayer are still alive and I know where they live" answering Hermione's question.

Glancing towards the door, Juliette waves her palm over the desk concealing the dragon.

Harry and Ron marching in, "This class is supposed to be loads of fun, it's where we will practice the most with our wands!" Ron declares, happily, turning around to see Juliette, Hermione sitting besides each other and Neville seated behind the girls.

"Hey, Juliette, Hermione, Neville, How are you?" Harry asks, walking towards where they are, scratching Jinx's head on the way, to sit by Juliette.

"We're good, how about you Harry? Ron?" Hermione and Juliette reply together, laughing hysterically.

"We don't need a female version of Fred and George thank you very much, one set of twins is enough" Ron mumbles taking a sit, resting his head on the charms book, perking up, "Oh, and I am great thanks."

Harry grinning sits down next to Juliette taking out his books, Juliette nudges him in the side. Waving her hand over the desk, she indicates for Harry to look closer, "Wicked!" He murmurs, gaining the attention of Ron.

Standing up he walks towards Juliette, "Whatcha lo…MMMHHH!" Cut short by Hermione slapping her palm over Ron's mouth, "Quiet!" She whispers harshly, Ron narrowing his eyes at her. "There is a reason, why she concealed it!"

Removing her hand, Hermione wipes it on her robes, "_ewww,_ gross."

Ron, dodging Hermione, leans over Juliette's shoulders, "Hey I know what that is! Its an Norwegian Ridge back!"

He whispers excitedly, smiling at Juliette.

Biting her lip she responds, "oh yeah, right you are Ron. Isn't your brother Charley working with Dragons?" Juliette asks, Hermione muffling a giggle and Neville choking, at the wrong classification of dragon.

Grinning broadly, "Yeah he is, Charley is currently working in Romania with the Dragons. He specializes in training them. He has got some pretty nasty scars to show."

"_Who? Pothead?" _An annoying arrogant voice, coming through the door, "You mean there are more scars on his body than that ugly one on his head?" Grimacing, he grins when the Slytherin's laugh, his cronies flanking his side.

Sighing, Juliette wearily responds, "Pita, you really need to consider removing that pink dye from your hair. Your insults just aren't the same anymore coming from a girl. Either that or a sex change, I do like the name Drena, very fetching if you ask me."

Shaking her head, she turns back towards Harry, winking at him. Snickering from Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, and Professor Flitwick, sound behind Juliette, she bites her lip to keep from laughing herself.

Looking affronted, Pita stalks to his desk, "Oh, and Pita, you should really stop that stalking thing. You look like a show horse, when you lift your legs that high, like your prancing around."

She mimics, with her hands lifting them up and down, giggling.

Chortling is heard from the hall, Gryffindors, file in, lifting their hands neighing as they make their way towards their seat. Smirking, Juliette giggleswiping the tears of mirth from her eyes, _this just keeps getting better and better; first the name Pita and now the hand motion for a horse. Need to mention this to the twins, though I am sure it will make it to them by the end of the day._

Scowling, Pita sits rather roughly on the chair, missing completely; a thud is heard followed by a cry of pain. Laughing the Gryffindors, are bent over holding their stomachs trying to breath. The Slytherin's choose a more dignified route, ignoring Pita they walk around his form towards their seat.

Shooting up from the floor, face red seething in anger, he grabs his chair and sits down. Coughing, Flitwick, covers his mouth too keep the laugh hidden. Grinning, Juliette turns towards the front, the bell signaling that class has begun.

Clearing his throat, "One of a wizards' most rudimental skill is levitation or the ability to make objects fly. Do you al have your feathers?"

Glancing around the room, Hermione raises her feather, "Good. Now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. Hum! The "Swish and Flick". Everyone, the "Swish and Flick". Good! Oh and annunciate! Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then!"

Juliette barely moves her lips, swishing and flicking her wand the Feather floats up into the air.

Turning towards her Professor Flitwick announces delighted, "Oh oh! Well done! See here everyone, Miss. Fortescue has done it again! Ho ho! Splendid! Fortescue I'm guessing that you have had classes over the summer, am I correct?"

Nodding her head, she blushes feeling Hermione glare at her from the right. Frustrated that Juliette got it on the first try, and that Juliette has figured it out before her, Hermione turns towards her, "What does he mean by _done it again?"_

Sheepishly smiling, "Well I was in here earlier, and Professor Flitwick didn't know. So when he looked around the room to see how many feathers he would need, he noticed me thus dropping the feathers he was levitating towards the desk on the floor. So since I startled him, I levitated all the feathers towards the desk."

Scrunching her eyebrows, Hermione turns towards her feather, "Wingardium…" A hand is seen in her Peripheral vision severely brandishing their wand, muttering, "Wingardium Leviosar!"

Scooting over, Hermione proceeds and her feather levitates up into the air.

Eye wide Professor Flitwick, sees the potential for someone to have their eye poked out. Addressing Juliette, "Miss. Fortescue? Would you mind aiding those who need it?" He asks, inclining his head towards Ron, who looks like if he thinks any harder his brain might burst.

"_Professeur Flitwick Oui"_ nodding her head, Juliette rises up, walking towards Ron, grabbing his wand from behind. "Hey!"

He turns around furious at the intruder who stole his wand. Noticing whom it is, he blushes in embarrassment, Juliette quirking her eyebrow at his behavior.

"Ron, what if I was Professor Flitwick himself, or Professor Dumbledore, would you really act that way towards your superiors?" She asks, crossing her arms with his wand in her left hand.

Shaking his head in embarrassment, she proceeds, "Ok. We are going to work on the _Swish and Flick_ wrist movement. Even though it sounds silly to do that, it is required to actually succeed in making something move or levitate. Its not just in the words." Pulling Ron up, she has him stand by her side.

Taking her wand out, she places Ron's in his palm. " I am not patronizing you, I am just aiding you." Lifting her wrist, she says, "Now, just copy my wand movements ok?"

Nodding, Ron picks up his hand, _swishing and flicking_ his wand, very sporadically. Shaking her head, "Ron when you brandish your wand, think of the words that describe your motions. _Swish and Flick_, think of it as a ballet, or music, it is very precise, mellifluous, meaning smooth and sweet sounding, so your movements should be fluid, harmonic with the words your reciting."

Demonstrating again, "Now try one more time, think of it as a song your playing as if you're a conductor," Catching the confused look on his face, "Professor Flitwick is the conductor of the Hogwarts Choir, when they sing he fluidly moves his wand, indicating to which section it is their turn to sing."

His lips forming an "o", Ron nods, slowly _swishing and flicking._ "Excellent!" Juliette beams, a small smile gracing Ron's face, "Now pronounce the words with me, without moving your wand. I want to make sure you have the pronunciation right before you move your wand, just so nothing happens."

Placing her hands on Ron's face she turns his face towards her. "As weird as this sounds, watch my lips. Listen to the sound the words form when they come out of my mouth. Ok?"

Taking a breath, "Win-Gar-di-um Levi-o-sa. Win, like _win _in window, _gar_ like garage, _di-_ like the letter D, _um_ as in hum, _Levi-_ a tool to help lift something, _o-_ oh, _sa_- like saw."

"Got it? All right, now watch, Wingardium Leviosa, Swishing and flicking her wrist Ron's feather floats up into the air and back down.

Turning towards his feather, Ron clears his throat, "Wingardium Leviosa," Swishing and Flicking his wand, the feather floats up into the air and gently back down.

Grinning like a fool, he looks up, "Thanks Juliette!"

Beaming he keeps practicing, "Your welcome, Ron."

Gazing around the room to see if anyone needs help, she looks behind her and sees Neville, raising his hand. "_Juliette, pourriez-vous m'aider?"_ [could you help me?]

He request, surprised, she clasps her hands together tickled that he has been studying, beaming she sings, "_Certainement! Parfait prononciation!"_ [Definitely perfect Pronouncation!]

Walking down the aisle up the step to where Neville and Jinx are.

"Ok now, demonstrate for me the charm."

Observing him, she notices a slight hesitance in his tone when conveying what he wants the feather to do.

"Neville, when you say _Wingardium Leviosa_, you need to demand that is floats. The way you are speaking the charm is as if you're asking it a question. You want your tone to be strong and confident when casting the spell, Okay?"

Nodding his head in understanding, he clears his throat, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ the feather levitating up into the air floats gently back down. Grinning with delight, "Excellent! Very good, keep practicing ok?" Blushing at the praise, Neville nods, repeating the process.

Glancing around the room she spots a girl, burning holes through her feather with her stare. Striding across the back row, she halts behind the girl with almost shaped eyes like pale blue skies and silky straight white blonde hair that is flowing down her back. She has a cream complexion and a petite form.

Flinching, the girl swivels around sensing another presence. "Yes" she inquires, quirking her eyebrow trying to look intimidating, but failing.

Smiling, "Hi, my name is Juliette, and I was wondering if you required any assistance?" Juliette asked trying to state the question in a non-offensive manner. An almost unnoticeable nod, notifies Juliette that she is accepting. "Okay Scarlett, would you please demonstrate for me."

Eye widening slightly at the fact that Juliette knew her name she obeys, lifting her wand off the desk, "_Wingardium Leviosa."_

Nothing happened, not even a spark emitted from Scarlett's wand.

Quirking her eyebrow, "that's odd," crossing her arms, she brings a hand to her chin contemplating what would hinder her magic. Hearing faint whispering, she snaps her head to the left, noticing Theodore Nott, focused on the unseen. Shifting her weight, she sees his wand under the table pointed towards Scarlett. Of course, if someone intervenes with your magic! Hearing a scoff, Juliette turns back to see Scarlett, flushed with anger looking directly at Nott.

Tightening her grip, Juliette, halts Scarlett's hand, whispering, "allow me," with an evil menacing grin. Cocking her head to the right, Juliette, discreetly lifts her wand at her side, tilting it up with a jerk; Nott jumps up from his chair howling in pain. Landing back down on his wand, which consequently was pointed up, a loud, _SNAP _reverberates around the room. Nott, grimacing in pain and horror as he realizes what that was. Reaching under his chair, he pulls five pieces of his wand out, mortified.

Grinning, Juliette turns back to Scarlett, "Care to give it a try?"

Nodding her head, Scarlett says, _"Wingardium Leviosa"_ the feather rising, and falling like the rest of the class.

Smirking, Scarlett turns to Juliette, "Thanks, I'm Scarlett Rose" extending her hand for Juliette to shake, "Pleasure!"

Glancing up at the clock, she heads back towards her seat to pack up her book bag. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she feels a headache coming on. Standing up, Juliette glances over catching Nott staring at her. His eyes, conveying curiosity, and scrutiny, his brow furrowed with frustration, his teeth clamped together.

Quirking her eyebrow, her facial expression blank, _so that's the cause of my headache, he is trying to do Legilimency on me! _Constructing her shield, she snaps her wall out, smacking him in the head, Nott grunts, falling hard onto his back hitting his head.

Groaning from the floor, Nott tries to lift his head up, _don't even think about it! _A vicious voice whispers in his head, making him flinch.

Satisfied that her headache is gone, she starts to whistle, gathering her belongings, she slings them over her shoulder, picking up Jinx, who was seen trying to crawl into Hermione's bag.

"Nice try, mister" Juliette scolds, quirking her eyebrow at him.

Jinx, ducks his head down, chirping. The bell rings, signaling that class is over, hooking her arm with Hermione, and Neville's the three of them stroll from the room, Harry and Ron tagging along.

A pair of pale blue eyes following the three out, sighing in aspiration.

: © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**A/N: This was fun writing this chapter. However, I have to admit that the next chapter was a little harder to write. I hope you have been enjoying the story. **

**-Sophie Fawn**

**MADE UP DRAGON: XD**

**Egyptian Venomback Slayer. **

**Wand:** Detailed elderwood wand 10 ¾ The core consist of dragon heartstring, poison and claw.


	13. Proditor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously did not write the script for HP Steve Kloves did, there will be some referencing from the script.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in chapter Twelve: **

_Satisfied that her headache is gone, she starts to whistle, gathering her belongings, she slings them over her shoulder, picking up Jinx, who was seen trying to crawl into Hermione's bag. _

"_Nice try, mister" Juliette scolds, quirking her eyebrow at him. Jinx, ducks his head down, chirping. The bell rings, signaling that class is over, hooking her arm with Hermione, and Neville's the three of them stroll from the room, Harry and Ron tagging along._

_A pair of pale blue eyes following the three out, sighing in aspiration._

**Proditor**

Hustling through the corridor frightened steps echo off the walls, the loud panting of the runner as they glance over their shoulder to see the shadow, making their way towards them.

Dodging around a corner they bolt down the hall, tripping on the cobblestone, cursing as he makes contact, blood dripping from his forehead, he stands up continuing his quest towards the great room, excited chatter filling the sky, as they run down the aisle tripping over their wardrobe, gasping with a girlish pitch, "Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!"

Making it half way up the aisle, "Thought you ought to know" they whisper, eyes rolling back into head they faint, a flicker of a successful smile makes its way across his face before reverting back to blank.

ooOoo

Chatting idly, the trio plus Harry and Ron, walk towards the Great Hall. Up ahead, flashes flicker, the sound of a dungeon door opening, huge foot steps walking in instructed by a voice heard from the opposite direction, stopping Juliette in her conversation. Curious, she tilts her head, and strides ahead of her friends, "yeah... Juliette?" Hermione's voice travels to her ears, lifting a finger, to silence her, she glides towards the light.

Slowly strolling towards the room, she peaks her head in her eyes open in shock. Tilting her head back, the night sky encompasses the entire room, lengthening down the walls to a stopping point at the pillars. Lightning and thunder crashes lighting up the dark sky, orange spheres floating precariously in the air, slowly tilting, a face coming into view.

Clasping her hands together, "_jack o lanterns!" _She squeals in delight, taking in the sight. Thousands of Jack o lanterns are levitating in the air around the room at different heights.

The four house tables are lined with black and orange, the food in the middle and the students in their uniforms. A quartet singing in the background, moaning eerie songs reverberates around the room.

"So this is what Uncle was talking about!"

Grinning, she captures Hermione's arm and pulls her through, hearing "_wicked, bloody brilliant, amazing" _coming from her companions.

Dancing towards the table, Juliette takes a seat by Fred and George! "Happy Halloween!"

She wraps her arms around the boys grinning, quirking her eyebrow, "So, any Halloween pranks you have planned," she whispers.

Looking up from under her scoffing, "You wound us," placing a hand to their hearts. "Hah," plopping down between the guys, Fred hands her a drink, turning to reach for some cakes,

Juliette waves her hand checking for traces of charms, the potion lighting up into a purple. _Hmmmm_ _Declaration_, quirking her eyebrow, she places it back on the table.

Popping a grape into her mouth, "please tell me you're put this in Pita's drink?" She questions, reaching for some ice water taking a sip.

Grinning, the three look over to see Pita; laughing boasting about some prank, he pulled on a Ravenclaw. Smirking as he receives praise for his trick, taking a confident drink. The boys next to Juliette, starts choking on their food at the huge gulp he took. Pita's confident demeanor still in place he turns to answer Pansy's question, _neighing, and whinnying._

Mortified he grabs his throat, "_niiihhhh," _glancing back and forth, the Gryffindor table is seen neighing and pawing at the table lifting their arms up like they are prancing. Fred and George even go as far to gallop around the table, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables joining in.

Laughing, Juliette murmurs, "Nice," clinking her glass of water to the twin's drinks when they return.

"Hey, I'm going to run to the lady's room, I'll be back in two minutes," Hermione conveys, grabbing her book bag she walks out of the Great Hall.

Nodding her head, Juliette eyes the table, noticing that the only food, ok not "food," junk on the table is sweets.

Scrunching her lips together, she stands up, "Hey, I'm going to grab something, I forgot. I'll be back."

The boys nodding their head at what ever she said, continue their conversation of Pita's down fall, chortling and congratulating the Weasley twins. Grabbing her book bag, Juliette stands up, glancing for Jinx, she sees a black fur ball lapping up whip cream from the cupcakes, the frosting covering his black face. Jinx, sensing the familiar pair of eyes on him, he turns around the orange frosting creating a beard on his face. Chuckling, Juliette covers her mouth, quirking her eyebrow, she conveys where she is going.

Jinx, inclining his head indicating that he understands, turns back towards his frosting continuing to eat. Neville, turning back from his conversation, heard Juliette's laugh following her line of sight, "Jinx!" Grabbing Jinx, Neville reaches for a napkin proceeding to clean him up.

Turning on her heel, Juliette strolls out of the Great Hall, heading for the kitchen. Eyes flashing she turns for the girls bathroom, snapping her head towards the corridor, loud footsteps followed by a wood splintering drag echoes off the way becoming fainter as it proceeds the other way. Another noise is heard, faint hustling coming from the hall, frightened steps echo off the walls, the loud panting of their breath as they are coming closer, making their way towards her.

Casting a strong _Disillusionment and silencing charm _on herself, she stands against the wall to see who it is. Dodging around a corner, a figure is seen smirking, bolting down the hall heading towards the Great Hall, lifting her hand to her side, she jerks her wand up, the cobblestone rising up, tripping him in the process. Slamming on the ground, a crack is heard, Juliette grimaces, the figure curses, blood coming from his head. Standing back up, he glances around searching for the object that tripped him, seeing nothing on the cobblestone he turns, _fool_ a vicious voice whispers, Professor Quirrell flinches at the tone. He responds _sorry_, continuing his run towards the Great hall.

Mouth shaped into an "O," Juliette casts her _Patronus_ charm, her cheetah bolting through the wall, arriving at Snape's side in seconds.

Professor Snape's head jerking to the right, eyes wide at the Patronus, _Volderquirrell let a Troll into the dungeon. It's heading towards girls bathroom, Hermione is in there, I'm going to deal with that._

Smirking at the nickname, he nods his head in understanding.

The Cheetah disappearing, standing he conveys the message to McGonagall and Dumbledore. Sneaking out the side door towards the girl's bathroom, with alert eyes Dumbledore, stares towards the hall waiting for the traitor to come running in. McGonagall sneering at the Great Hall doors, exits out the side passage.

Strapping her bag to her back, Juliette takes off down the hall, racing towards the girl's bathroom, to check up on Hermione. Juliette's eyes alight with determination, she skids around the corner bursting in. Hearing a toilet flush, she runs towards the stall, Hermione coming out shrieks at the sudden appearance of Juliette, holding a hand to her heart.

Juliette's expression serious and slightly frightening she commands, "Your missing the feast lets go get some pumpkin pastries," grabbing her hand to pull her towards the door.

Hermione's eyes widen, "Juliette, ouch you're hurting my arm, what's wrong?

"I just really want some pumpkin pastries lets go!"

Tugging harder, she budges Hermione pushing out of the door to see Uncle Severus brandishing his wand, "Granger, your dismissed." Staring at Severus and Juliette with a confused expression she turns around walking idly back towards the Great Hall.

Juliette tilts her head towards the boy's bathroom, Uncle Severus's lifts his eyebrow calming walking towards the bathroom to lock the door.

Hermione frightened at not knowing what is going on, turns to see McGonagall running down the hall, "Oh thank goodness your alright."

Placing a hand on Hermione's arm, "Lets get you to the Gryffindor dorm, come with me." Letting go of Juliette's arm, they turn to go, but an agitated growl followed by the groan of wood splintering, freezes them to the spot.

Juliette snaps her head towards the bathroom door, "Pumpkin pastries."

She conveys a slight quiver in her voice, indicating for to leave, the sound of two approaching foot steps alerts Juliette to the danger of Harry getting hurt, "Hermione! Hermione!" They yell rushing and embracing her, are you alright?"

Nodding her head, "I'm fine, but what is going on?"

"Nothing to see here, you three need to return to the Great Hall," McGonagall says grabbing the boys.

Looking past her, they see Juliette and Snape standing awkwardly waiting for them to leave, precariously watching the bathroom door.

"What's going…." BAM! The wooden door, breaking from the pressure, shoots out everywhere.

"Aunt Minerva," Juliette squeaks, indicating with her head for them to leave.

McGonagall pushes the trio down the hall out of site. Turning back Juliette sees the troll, his club in swinging position.

"You think Volderquirrell would have picked a stronger opponent, then again its Quirrell we are talking about."

Earning a snort of agreement from Severus, Juliette brandishes her wand, casting a dark spell _redimio_ to bind the troll and then _infligo sicco_ to knock him out. Snape mutters _Depulso_ to send him elsewhere, fixing the door; a pair of hurried foot prints race down the hall, _"Wh- wh-eee-re is the trrr-oooll-ll?"_ Volderquirrell squeaks, nervously ringing his hands together. His eyes nervously shift back and forth between Juliette and Severus, searching for an answer.

"Troll?" Juliette asks, looking to her Uncle_._

Quirking her eyebrow, "I haven't the slightest clue what you are referring to. I know there are various noises, charmed to sound throughout the castle today. Professor Snape, did you hear or see a troll?"

Shaking his head he drawls sneering, "No, Miss. Fortescue, I haven't seen or heard a Troll all day. The idea is ludicrous. Even if I did, it is impossible for it to venture into Hogwarts on its own, there is a higher chance of someone letting the troll in."

He sneers penetrating Quirrell with his glare, Volderquirrell flinching.

Sniffing, Juliette sticks her nose in the air, gliding in the opposite direction towards Dumbledore's office.

ooOoo

Standing on the revolving stairs, she arrives at the top, pausing outside the door, and then pushing it open. Grand-père is seen sitting at his desk, making notes, "Ahh… _Mon doux_ [My sweet] I have been expecting you."

He glances up his blue eyes sparkling, smiling he indicates to the chair.

Sitting, Juliette declares, "I want him fired."

Nodding his head solemnly, "I understand..." he responds, raising her hand, "not to be blunt, but you don't. I understand I can interfere so much, but if you won't get rid of him, I will." She challenges, crossing her arms, staring into his eyes.

"I will go to the Ministry tomorrow, there is a law, fallacy, that will determine his fate. Outside of that…."

Inclining his head towards Juliette, slipping his glasses off his nose, she stiffing nods, rising to leave.

"Be careful."

Jerking her head once, Juliette opens the door, slipping down the stairs towards the Gryffindor dorm room.

Peaking into the common room, the lights are dimmed signaling that everyone is in bed. Creeping into the room, Jinx, pops his head up over the couch chirping.

Leaping over the couch he prances over to Juliette, bending she scoops him up, "yes, I'm fine, and yes" she replies frowning.

Chirping in understanding, Jinx climbs onto her shoulder licking her cheek, receiving a smile from Juliette, she scratches his head, and they head up to bed.

ooOoo

It is an extravagant room, the moonlight casting a shadow across the occupants in the room through the clear stain glass windows. With walls tiled in Essex the different shades of brown accent the red color, covering the high ceiling. The floor is surfaced with gleaming hardwood, blanketed with an impressive oriental rug. A surprising wind drifts through the open window, stirring the dark rose curtains. A shadow is seen, gathering items into a bag, jerking her head up at the wind, pausing to see if anyone has woken.

Sensing the stillness, she finishes packing, scratching his furry black head.

Blinking his bleary green eyes, he opens his mouth to chirp, hurriedly placing her finger to silence him, "Shhh… I'll be back," she whispers, climbing out the window.

Disappearing into the night, she climbs down the tower landing on the ground, her _Geminio _spell taking place as the covers in her bed rise covering the shape of her body, Juliette turning over in her bed her auburn hair spread out like a halo around her head.

_Okay Animagus, can't be that hard, only practiced like a couple of times. _Grimacing, she attempts to morph into her form, groaning at the intense pain. Silencing herself, she tries again successfully morphing into her panther, Juliette takes off into the forbidden forest to find Quirrell.

Three hours into her run, she glances around taking in the mountainous region dotted with huge stones. _Bloody Hell. I need to get in shape. _A stream is nearby, the trickling water cascading over the stones, spotting a tower to the south, she races towards it. Approaching the tower, she notices that it is a small castle built of pale grey stone set in a place called _Bitter Gates._ In the middle of town, the castle is surrounded by run down buildings and shops. The city stands in the mountains and is mainly constructed of rock, no security surrounding the town; most of the buildings are covered in growth from the grasslands, _perfect._

Circling the town, she takes off at a bolt, tearing across the terrain, halting behind a building. Honing in on her senses, she hears the gossip from two hags discussing their latest victim of their cosmetics. Shifting her ear to the right faint chatter of a local tavern intensifies as another individual walks through the door, some rough voices carrying on a conversation abruptly stop, then becoming more obnoxious.

"Hey Quirrell, long time no see!" A burly man slaps him on the back, making him stumble forwards, chortling he grabs him by the scruff of his collar hauling him up.

The sound of paper being shoved in his face, "didn't last too long in that teaching job did ya now!"

Boisterous laughter follows up as the people are banging on the wooden counter top, chanting.

Ripping his cloak from the guys hold, he crinkles the paper thrusting it aside, making his way towards the bar, "give me a fire whiskey, straight up," slamming down his galleons, he drains the drink in one gulp.

Yawning, Juliette settles down onto the grass, closing her eyes. A couple more glasses slam down on the counter, _5, 6,7, _rolling her eyes, _this is pathetic._

"Whoa, Whoa! Hold off their Quirrell, you need to slow down, your downing those things!" Reaching across the bar, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Its called being a wizard, arsehole" Quirrell mumbles, taking the glass with him out of the tavern.

_Finally,_ setting up on her haunches, she waits, Quirrell stumbling down the street, takes a drink sloshing it everywhere, he drops the glass on the ground. Muttering, attempting to apparate, but only to be thrown back against the wall.

_Fool_ a vicious voice whispers, rubbing his head, he scratches the turban, looking around with glazed over eyes.

Crouching lower to the ground, her tail twitching, she takes off, tearing across the cobblestone, taking him down in the alley, she places her paws on his face, casting the _ardens_ spell on her paws, burning his face. Squirming beneath her form, his body disintegrates turning into ashes, blowing away with the wind, Volermort's spirit rises from the body looking for the source, seeing nothing his spirit is pulled in a different direction, vanishing from site.

ooOoo

Sprinting through the forest, her lungs burning, she dodges the low branches and zigzagging through the night. Critters, cry up ahead, warning others of her approach, they all scatter, silence. Grinning, she pushes herself faster, upon seeing the light up ahead, breaking out of the forest with earth shattering speed, she runs towards the castle, the stars still in the sky, approaching the tower, she scales the side. Leaping into her room, her paws emitting no noise, Juliette surveys the tower, her clear vision enhancing all of the patterns and textures of the room.

Jinx, pops his head up, turning towards the intruder, his green eyes wide, snapping her head in his direction, she prowls over to him, morphing into her form, her Gemini vanishes.

"Its just me, chill" Juliette coos, nuzzling her nose with Jinx, "I have a feeling you will never get use to that form," giggling she goes beneath the covers pulling Jinx with her.

Her silent alarm sounding as she lays her head against the pillow, Jinx pawing insistently at her head trying to get her to turn it off, groaning she mutters the counter spell. Her silent alarm, is similar to a dog whistle, her Uncle thought it would be funny to purchase, sorry not purchase place hidden in her room on Halloween, one because she is an Animagus and her auditory sense can pick up inhuman sounds from far away.

Grinning into her pillow, she saw that he was going to do that, so she got him back, 'can't wait for breakfast.'

ooOoo

**Severus POV.**

_Grumbling down the hall, he sees two students up ahead, making out against the wall, barking at them, "this is NOT some kind of HOTEL! Twenty points from SLYTHERIN," wonder what's up his arse, he hears a student grumble, stopping in his stride, he turns around, "THIRTY POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN, FOR THE BOTH OF YOU! DETENTION SATURDAY NIGHT!" Groaning the students slump off. Smirking, Snape continues his walk down the hall. "Can't believe I was chosen to patrol the corridor and rid the hall of imbeciles making ruckus at night…"_

_Grunting, he reaches his corridor, sighing with relief, 'well that's the last of them,' heading into his office, he grabs his whiskey pouring him a glass; sighing as the brown/green liquid burns down his throat._

_Relaxing against his chair, Severus glances up at the clock; only to see the clock in black and white, blinking his eyes, the illusion disappears. Scrutinizing his whiskey, he sets it on his desk closing the bottle. Standing up, Severus makes his way towards the shower, squirting his shampoo and conditioner his niece bought him to help his oily hair, he starts to lather. Humming the song, "Aaahoo, werewolves of London Aaahoo, Aaahoo werewolves of London, Ya hear him howlin around your kitchen door, ya better not let him in. Little old lady got mutilated late last night, werewolves of London again." Damn muggle song…finishing with a soapy leather, he grabs his towel and dries off, settling into bed…_

ooOoo

Showering before Breakfast, Juliette changes into her silk wardrobe skipping out the common room, passing Fred and George on the way, "Hey Love! Where you going in such a hurry?"

They chime, Juliette halting at the open door, watching her facial expression; Juliette's eyes are shinning with mirth.

"Cannot say, guess you'll have to find out," she sings, skipping down the hall.

Turning towards each other, they grin, "Hey wait up!" Sprinting out the door, they catch up to her, the trio making their way towards the Great Hall.

Sitting towards the front of the Gryffindor table, Juliette plops down, scanning the head table, frowning she turns back to see a pair of curious eyes.

"Soooo" Fred casually starts

"what did you do?"__Acting wounded Juliette lifts a hand to her heart,

"Now, don't play dumb"

"we are the masters of trickery"

"we made that gleam in your eye" she scoffs, rolling her eyes,

"now spill!" George demands, squinting at her.

Grinning, "I have no idea what your talking about,' conjuring tea, she takes a sip, inhaling the flavor, "today is going to be _Wild_, its will be a _roar_."

She emphasizes widening her eyes, she quirks her lips into a grin, setting her teacup on the saucer, she winks at the boy's startled and confused expression.

ooOoo

_Turning over, Severus squints at the light coming into his room. Groaning, he swipes at his face, something furry and sharp sliding against his nose. Peeking his eye open, he scrunches his nose to rid the tickle; sighing Severus rolls over, stretching out his arms. Smacking his gums together, he flinches, 'eewww, what a ghastly taste, must be that fire whiskey,' leisurely standing from the bed, he saunters towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. Standing up at the sink, he reaches for his toothbrush, he proceeds to brush then rinsing the minty flavor out of his mouth._

_Finishing his grooming, he smirks, sauntering from the room. Mean while, the mirror in his bathroom burst out laughing, gasping at the close Severus is wearing, and the advanced illusion Juliette placed on him._

ooOoo

Stirring her third cup of tea, she wipes the spoon on a napkin, picking the cup up delicately sipping the warm liquid. Smiling, she turns to address the question; eyes' flashing her smile grows enveloping her face. Gently setting her teacup down, she turns towards Great Hall doors, waiting for her Uncle to arrive. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville having joined them twenty minutes later, not knowing what is going on look towards each other confused.

"Juli…" holding a finger up to Hermione's lips, she is halted in her statement, "Just watch" Juliette replies.

Grinning, she grabs her wand, conjuring a video camera concealing it with a charm, switching it onto record, "Let the games begin" she whispers, earning _wicked_ from the twins who are eagerly leaning forward.

"Oh, my," Hermione gasps, raising a hand to her mouth to stop her from gaping like a fish and to hide her smile.

Prowling into the room, Severus stalks down the aisle wearing bright maroon and gold robes, barking at the students who are starring at him, with a different array of emotions across their face.

"_Get out of my way!"_ he snarls, earning frightened screams, and an open pathway towards the front, _"don't know why the doors wouldn't open up front by the head table" _he mumbles stalking down the aisle.

Snickering from the other tables makes him snap his head to his left, coming to a halt at the Gryffindor table for making such a ruckus. Drawling he sneers, "_is there something you would like to share with the Hall, Mr. Jordan?" _He addresses his black eyes penetrating Jordan, as his gums pull back more revealing his sharp teeth.

Stuttering Lee responds, "N-N-n-nothing Sir."

He croaks out, snorting, he takes a sip choking on his juice.

Fred slapping his back, grinning, shifting his gaze towards Juliette, "Miss. Fortescue, how did you sleep this morning? Did you get up on time?"

He asks, snorting as his prank, "Why yes I did, _Professor Snape_!" she overly emphasizes, "in fact, I slept so well, I am excited for the Gryffindor game! I can see that your in high spirits too!"

Faces read with mirth, the whole table burst out laughing at her pun, the other houses joining in as well. Smiling innocently, she grins, "Good Luck! May the best team win."

Sneering, he continues his prowl to the head table, sitting in his chair, he reaches for some bacon, tearing it down.

Finally catching their breath, they turn to Juliette,

"What"

"Was"

"That?" George laughs holding his stomach for fear of falling off of the bench he uses his right arm to cling to the table.

Scoffing, she scrunches her nose, "to think you don't even know your own house colors." Clucking her tongue, she takes a sip of her tea, grinning as Ron, Harry, and Neville stare at her in awe.

Looking affronted the twins reply, "Well duh, we know what that is"

"but how come he didn't notice"George asks,

"it this morning?" Fred finishes.

Shaking her head in pity, "Boys, boys, boys, you need to check up on your methods of prank. You don't just pull a prank on someone, you need to plan."

"Come on! Just tell us!"

The boys whine, earning a shocked humored giggle from Juliette, "Fine, fine!" She swats at the boys to make them shut up.

Leaning forward, "Okay," she whispers, "the potion I gave him was _verto leo_,"

Glancing towards Hermione to see any recognition on her face of the spell, but notices that she hasn't read that far.

Receiving a smile, Juliette continues, "I slipped some into his Whiskey, adding a spell that makes him unaware of any changes. So when he looks into the mirror, he see's himself, if someone like the Slytherin's try to tell him, they become mute. I also made it to where no one can say what he is wearing. We can only say what the house does or represents."

Cocking her eyebrow, she leans back, waiting for the onslaught of appraisal, the twins first to start _"_that's bloody brilliant!"

Bowing she smiles, "So, anyways on to important matters," turning towards Harry, "You excited for our first Quidditch match?"

Searching his face for any hesitation, she notices him pushing around his food.

"Hello Harry?" she waves her hand, gaining his attention, "Sorry, yes I am."

Clasping her hands together, she giggles delighted, "Oh! I am so glad you decided to ask her out, Pansy is such a lovely girl! She will be delighted!" She states, her facial expression dead serious.

Snapping his neck up from his staring at his plate, a crack sounds, cringing he holds the side of his neck, "WHAT?"

Fred and George chortling, slap him on his back, wiping tears of mirth from their eyes, they sigh leaning against each other, "Your bad!"

The sound of a pair of wings flapping, announces the arrival of someone's mail.

Soaring towards Harry, Hedwig drops a package on the table. Shocked, Ron says, "Let's open it!"

Ripping it open, Harry gasps, "It's a broomstick!" Ron says, "It's not just a broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus 2000!"

"But who…?" Harry asks dazed, at the fact someone gave him a gift.

Inclining her head, Juliette glances at Professor McGonagall, Harry catching Juliette's eyes, glances to the front to see Hedwig perched by Professor McGonagall's side.

Smiling to herself, Juliette stands up, " I don't know about you, but I want to see how fast that _Nimbus 2000_ can really go. See you out on the Pitch!"

Grabbing her bag, she skips out of the Great Hall to get ready for the Game.

: © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**A/N: RAWR! I found that song about Werewolves online pretty funny stuff, consider looking up the link. Its Werewolves of London by Warren Zevon, originally used monster mash, but that was horrible, so I changed it to this thought it was funny and ironic. **

**-Sophie Fawn**

**Latin fun:**

Infligo- knocked out

Depulso- vanishes

verto leo- turn a lion


	14. Volatilis Venatus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously did not write the script for HP Steve Kloves did, there will be some referencing from the script.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in chapter Thirteen: **

"_But who…?" Harry asks dazed, at the fact someone gave him a gift. Inclining her head, Juliette glances at Professor McGonagall, Harry catching Juliette's eyes, glances to the front to see Hedwig perched by Professor McGonagall's side. _

_Smiling to herself, Juliette stands up, " I don't know about you, but I want to see how fast that Nimbus 2000 can really go. See you out on the Pitch!" Grabbing her bag, she skips out of the Great Hall to get ready for the Game._

**Volatilis Venatus**

Striding across the lawn behind the stands, the wooden rafters quake with excitement as the gold and black colors of the Hufflepuff drape shines through. Stiff fibers catch on the player's uniforms as they stride towards the small entrance, the twigs creaking from contact. Ascending the stairs, their boots scuff and creak as they climb reaching the room.

Shuffling up to the gate, the wood boards above their head, groan with the weight of the excitement from the crowds. Dust and dirt, drifts down, coating their hair, as they wait in the small room for the command. The sunlight, shines through the boards illuminating the dim light room, rectangle squares of light hitting the players, Harry's petrified expression the only one standing out.

Turning towards Harry, Juliette grabs his hand, flinching at the sudden contact, he relaxes when he sees her face. "Relax, Harry you will be fine, just breath ok" her kind indigo eyes starring in to his emerald green ones. Attempting a smile, it turns into a grimace, Oliver looking back to see the worried expression on Harry's face and the excited expression on Juliette's face.

"Scared Harry?" Oliver asks, grinning a little, catching Juliette's eye he winks scoffing she crosses her arms, quirking her eyebrow.

"A little," he responds, "It's alright. I felt the same way before my first game," Oliver replies.

"What happened?" Harry nervously asks, hesitantly glancing at Oliver.

Grinning, "I don't really remember… Took a bludger to the head two minutes in, Woke in the hospital a week later."

Scoffing, Juliette smacks him upside the head, "You need to work on your team building skills!"

Laughing from behind him the team snickers, as he sheepishly rubs his head. Creaking, the sound of the door rising up catches the team's attention their heads snapping forward. Blinding light shines down upon the team, white blocking their view, squinting, Harry gasps in amazement at the scene before him.

Tapping his shoulder, Juliette indicates for him to mount. Juliette on Oliver's left Harry on his right, Juliette whispers to herself, "Hmm, very impressive."

Oliver, hearing her comment, looks towards his left, "Not bad for a school Quidditch pitch Ehh?" Not quite like the Montrose Magpies field though" he grins.

Four towers stand tall before their entrance, Ravenclaw, two Professor/visitor stands, and the Gryffindor tower on the right. Perfect green lawn spread out before them, the students lined in between the towers cheering on their teams. Enclosing the pitch sixteen towers circle the field, three Hufflepuff, four Gryffindor, four Ravenclaw and three Slytherin towers plus two guest boxes decked with a flag on top stand high above the field. Sprawling clouds coat the blue sky as the wind blows a gentle breeze the flags waving proudly in the air. Golden goal post sine against the sun, three on each end of the field, stand high above the ground, each end having a sand pit below to catch those who are lucky enough to fall on the sand. Glancing towards the announcement box, a Lion is seen watching the game.

Nodding in agreement, Oliver takes off; Juliette on his tail quickly passing him makes a circle around the field to check that everything is clear. The Gryffindor team quickly disperses across the field, flying by the stand full of students, hollering and hooting encouragement for the red and gold team. Booing as the green Slytherin team makes their way onto the field.

Noticing a stark white bone figure sitting in the Professor box sneering at the Gryffindor team, Lucius Malfoy, puckering her lips in scrutiny, the sight of bright maroon and gold, catches her attention. Sitting in the Professors box Lucius Malfoy sneers at Severus.

"Can I help you," Severus drawls, raising a challenging eyebrow.

Giggling her laughter floats across the field catching the attention of him. Sending the image of the past Slytherin now Gryffindor supporter next to Lucius to Snape, she waits for his reaction. His eyes widen at the image displayed in his mind, a pale man wearing a red and gold scarf solemnly watching the game.

Growling, he stands on his legs glaring at Juliette, "Your dead" he declares, Lucius flinches when Severus yells.

Clutching her stomach, Juliette wipes the tears away from her eyes, smiling, _'If you really want to keep the pranks up, be my guest. But be forewarned, you will lose'_ she states her face dead serious Uncle Severus flinching, _'Just remember who you are dealing with Uncle.'_

Shifting slightly at the truthful tone in her voice, previous pranks from the past come to his mind, _'Lets call a truce'_ he drawls, trying to save as much dignity as he can. Juliette and her father Richard, are know as the pranksters of the Fortescue family, you play a prank on them, their prank is always ten times worse, Uncle Severus, never one to back down from challenges, has experienced the brunt of their pranks since Juliette could walk.

Grinning, she inclines her head, _'So, when will this spell wear off?' _he asks.

Sighing, she flicks her wand, the spell disappearing, the scarves still wrapped snuggly around his neck, trying to take them off he gives up when they won't budge, _'fine.'_

One last glance around the pitch and Juliette flies lower moving into position. Scanning her opponents, she steels herself, focusing on the Quaffle.

"Hello! Welcome to Hogwarts first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor! The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game," Lee shouts, grinning at the Gryffindor players.

"Now, I want a nice clean game... from all of you" Madam Hooch states, glaring pointedly at the Slytherin's. '_Like that's going to happen'_ one of the Slytherin boys whispers, Juliette diverting her head to glare at him, his eyes wide, surprised that she heard him, she grins evilly at him, _'bring it.'_

"The Bludgers are up. Followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember the Snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game. The Quaffle is released and the game begins!"

Moving forward, the players all stare at the empty space confused, the sound of cheering growing louder, "Juliette Fortescue scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!" Lee yells, pumping his fist in the air. "Well done!" Hagrid bellows.

Turning their heads, they see a blur flying straight for them, frozen in to shock on there brooms, Juliette circling around them, "pathetic," she shrugs, taking off towards the twins slapping their hands.

Waking from their trance the Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain, grins directing his next statement to Derrick and Bole, "take her out." Nodding their heads, they race across the field to chase her. Aiming bludgers at her head, Juliette's smile disappears, as she bolts across the field.

Leaning lower onto her broom, she takes off disappearing from sight, noticing the Slytherin's catcher Adrian Pucey heading straight for Gryffindors goals. _"Slytherin takes the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint."_

Dive-bombing she cuts him off, "I'll take that" grabbing the Quaffle she flies half way across the field, throwing it to Angelina who scores.

"_Another ten points to Gryffindor"_ Lee announces.

A loud, grumbling noise coming from behind her, alerts her to the Bludger, dropping down, the two beaters make their way towards her.

Fred looking up to see the beaters pinpointing Juliette, he sees the bludger that missed her coming towards him, "Alright you arse!"

Taking his bat, he points to the other side of Juliette towards the beater, "Take that side!" He yells to George, whacking the bludger, it flies straight for the beaters, knocking him off his broom.

"Thanks!" Juliette calls, barely missing the other bludger that Bole hits towards her,

"Really?" She crosses the field at an alarming speed, making loops, zigzagging and doing spirals raising a hand to her mouth yawning. Noticing that Derrick is back on his broom, and Bole falling off his broom sick, "nice one!" Fred and George bellows, "We will try to keep them off your tail!"

"What's going on with Juliette" Hagrid comments, causing Hermione, Ron, and Neville to look up at Juliette, noticing that the other beaters have spent half the game chasing her. "They are targeting her!" Hermione cries, glancing worriedly at her friend. Neville putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, she will get rid of them."

"Go, go, go, go Juliette! Oh, looks like Bole's going to be sick" Hagrid, bellows looking at the Slytherin.

Glancing over her shoulder, she notices that Derrick is still stalking, "As much fun as this is, I would really like to focus on the game at hand," Gaining momentum Juliette keeps an easy pace for the beater trying to encourage him to catch up. "Is that all you got," she taunts over her shoulder, seeing the switch in his eyes from knocking her off to murdering her, "bingo."

Racing behind Juliette the beater shoots off charging behind her, Juliette heading straight for the Slytherin banner, dives down grazing the banner, hearing the crunch of bone, and feeling wood chips exploding down on her head from up above. "Two beaters down," grinning she pulls up from the ground seconds within impacting, her broom five inches off the grass. Shooting up, she steals the Quaffle from the other team scoring again, past Marcus Flint, who has an unbelieving expression on his face.

"Come on Harry," Juliette whispers, glancing for the Snitch noticing it glinting against the sun right in front of the Slytherin's crowd. Attempting to get his attention, Juliette misses the Bludger that is rapidly coming her way, feeling a whoosh of air, she rolls over the bludger smacking against her ankle, letting out a cry of pain she grimaces gripping tightly onto the broom to keep from falling. Gasping, Harry snaps his head towards Juliette, following her line of sight, to see the Snitch floating above the Draco's head. Taking off he charges for the snitch, making a beeline for Pita, ducking down, Harry grabs the snitch!

"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" Lee cheers jumping up pumping his fist.

"Juliette Fortescue Gryffindor! Harry Potter Gryffindor! Juliette Fortescue Gryffindor! Harry Potter Gryffindor! Juliette Fortescue Gryffindor!" Flying lower to the ground, Harry and Juliette are engulfed by the crowd, "Congratulations, you to did great!" Smiling, Juliette leans over giving Harry a kiss on his cheek, "Well done Harry!" Blushing he mumbles, "Thanks, Juliette."

"Juliette! Love!" Fred and George bellow, "Are you alright?" They ask, each standing on either side of her to help support her weight, "I'm fine," she huffs, "Just a bruise," she grimaces at Fred accidentally bumps her ankle. George arches an eyebrow, "fine?"

"Well great job, ridding the field of those two beaters." Fred says, adjusting his grip around her shoulder, Harry witnessing the conversation, "What?"

"Oi, mate you didn't see?" Fred and George gasp, looking at him with incredulous eyes.

Shaking his head no, "The entire game, Bole and Derrick the beaters on the Slytherin team, targeted Juliette aiming bludgers at her head, trying to bring her down!"

Grimacing at their exaggeration, "come on lets go to the dormitory, then you can finish your story."

"Don't think so,"  
"You're going to see Pompfrey,"

"She will fix you in a jiffy."

Gripping her broomstick, she glumly nods, turning around only to be engulfed by three bodies. Stumbling back a little, her shocked expression turning into one of recognition, Fred scowls at them supporting her weight, "Wicked flying out there!" Ron exclaims, only to be whacked by Hermione, rubbing his head he looks shocked, "Are you alright?" she asks, concern clouding her features, Ron managing to look sheepish, looks at her, "yes, I am and thanks Ron!" She beams, Ron blushing, "Great flying Juliette," Neville compliments blushing, "Thanks."

Jinx, meowing for attention, climbs on to her shoulder from Neville's, receiving a scratch on his head. "Let head back to the castle, I need to shower," she grimaces. Laughing, they head back to the castle, surrounded by the team and Gryffindor team. Fred carrying her weight as George follows at his side with her broom.

ooOoo

After leaving the infirmary, Juliette heads up to shower, finishing she dresses in a comfortable outfit, descending to the common room to see a crowd sitting around a table.

From the second step on the stairs, she is captured and hoisted onto Georges shoulder, Fred walking backwards facing her, "we thought who better to act out the scene than Juliette herself." Fred grins, George placing her on the enlarged table that now takes up half of the room, representing a stage. "You don't expect me to tell it by myself, do you" she exclaims placing her hands on her hips.

"Of course not," they reply leaping into the table. Lee sliding across the stage towards the group,  
"I'm here" who was panting from finishing enlarging the table to a stage, and making an announcer stand. Gathering into a circle, "Ok, Lee is going to be a beater with me, Fred is going to play you and Wood…" George stops, glancing around for someone spotting him in the corner Angelina doing something to his face.

"WOOD! Get over here!" George bellows, Oliver making his way towards the stage. "I'm here geeze, had to get my bolt and glasses painted on," he indicates pointing to his forehead, laughing Juliette smiles, "and Wood is playing Harry."

"That," indicating to a stand, "is the announcer box." Grinning she nods her head, "Ok, BREAK!" George cries, Juliette sauntering towards the stand, sitting in the chair, she places her wand on the desk, standing it up in the center, whispering _Sonorus_ casting it on her wand, the lights dimming. Transfiguring her hair into a fro, she secures the announcers booth, conjuring a sturdier desk for support, so she doesn't fall over when pretending to be Lee.

"Welcome to the Quidditch game, today's match the Lions." Fred, Oliver, and the first half of the Gryffindor team, leap onto the stage with house brooms between their legs. Each wearing blankets for capes, and their belts around their waist with a mask on. Pausing for dramatic effect, "Dungeon Dwellers!" George, Lee, and the other half of the Gryffindor team come running out of the shadows, their outfits mismatched, black painted unibrow's on their forehead and coloring their teeth black. Representing their brooms, are mops.

A transfigured dog walks into the middle, "Madam Pooch, releases the Bludgers followed by the snitch, and the Waffle is released!" Fred scoots the poodle off the stage onto the floor, "Fuliette Scores!" Juliette pumps her fist in the air, bumping the desk, leaning over the booth in exaggeration. Fred gallops by with a house broom between his legs, "Woo hoo- Regardez-moi, bonjour french words, blah blah!"

Laughing coming from the crowd as Fred winks, sauntering with the broom flicking back and forth hitting various players on the way, "Take her out!" Someone declares, his voice deep a unibrow adorning his forehead. Booing from the audience, George and Lee nod chasing after Fred there mops hitting people on the way.

Boisterous laughter coming from the crowd, George takes a pillow and throws it at Fred, dodging, Fred flicks him off, Lee getting knocked down by an invisible force. "Oi Fuliette, Dred and Aorge got it!" Dean and Angelina, come out, an obvious height difference, wearing letters on their chest. Waving a duster they hit the pillow, it falling to the ground, Dean picks it up and pitches it at Lee.

"Oof" lee cries holding his chest, he stands up and falls off the stage, his unibrow smudge. George chases after Fred, smiling Fred, turns in circles and rolls on the stage, George falling off stage from the circling. Lee stands up, waddling after Fred, "You SMUDGED my Unibrow! Prepare to DIE!" Charging at full speed, he runs right into the wall, the mop snapping in half, falling off the stage. The common room is filled with laughter and cheering coming from the Gryffindors watching the performance.

"Fuliette knocks out both the beaters," whistling, catcalling to Fred, "Fuliette, ow ow! Check out that beast!" Practically standing on the desk, Juliette is waving her arms, jumping up and down, her garb decked out in red, green and yellow bands on her ankle, her wrist and hair. "And Oarry Wotter spots the snitch!"

Oliver, seen in the corner, his glasses smudged from where he has scratched his face, sitting on his broom, watching the play completely out of it, Lee whips a pillow at his head, wiping one glass lens drawn on his face off, the other still there "yo, Wotter, get the snitch!" "Oh OH Right, zooming around he chases at an invisible ball, stopping he reaches into his pocket pulling out a lemon. "Oarry has caught the snitch!" Juliette declares, leaning dangerously over the announcers box, the table wobbling on one leg, she balances waving her arms around in exaggeration, Oliver waddling around, bumping the Slytherin's off the stage and other Gryffindor actors, accidently squeezing the snitch, causing it to burst juice over the crowd.

The crowd, shrieking from the juice flying over them, laughing, "Gryffindor has won the game!" Juliette standing on the desk, points her wand out declaring, shooting confetti out of it.

"hem hem." A cough, alerts them to an intruders presence, becoming silent, they snap their heads towards the door to see Professor McGonagall, trying hard to keep a stern face, but failing at the sight before her. "Is there a reason why you are still up?" She asks, quirking her eyebrow, at Juliette's hair, Fred and George prancing around, the Slytherin's unibrow's and black teeth and Oliver Wood's smudged glasses and lightning bolt. Resting her gaze on Lee, cracking an eyeball to stare at her, Juliette drops her hand to her side, straightening her posture, she clears her throat to speak.

_Aunt Minnie! Welcome to the show! I'd say you're late, but I know you have seen everything. I hope it was enjoyable. _Juliette finishes grinning at the shocked expression on Aunt Minnie's face.

_I did, I would say it was the best performance I have seen in years. Would you mind if I show this to your Grandpa and Uncle?_

She indicates to her wand, that has been transfigured into a pin with a video camera in it.

Grinning Juliette replies, _Yes, personally I think we should share it will the entire head table. Have a movie night._

Hermione's giggle slips, McGonagall looks in her direction, winking, Neville shocked, snaps out of it grinning like a fool who was just told a secret.

"Clean up, then head to bed," she finished, turning on her heel. Juliette grinning, jumps down from her podium, "thank you for coming to our show!" she announces, hooking arms with Fred and George, bowing the cast lines up, laughing as pillows are thrown at the "Slytherin's," smiling Juliette transfigures her clothes and hair back to normal. Shrinking the table and vanishing the podium, changing the cast's clothes back to normal, Juliette turns the lights up.

"Bugger, the worst thing about Magic, is it cleans up fast when you want to take your time so you can stay up" Fred mumbles. Juliette smacking him on the arm, "You heard her get to bed mister!" She declares, placing her hands on her hip, smirking.

"Yes MOM!" Fred, George, and Lee cry, dodging pillows that Juliette conjured to chase them up stairs. Hearing a 'haha, missed' followed by an 'oof,' then a thud as they fall on the floor "ok fine" the trio shout.

Turning around, the pillows in the room hovering around her, "Now, does anyone else need any persuasion to get to bed now?" She asks threatening them, as the pillows float closer to the remaining people, "NO!" They chorus, running to their room, Juliette smiling, places the pillows back in their spot.

Grinning, she hooks her arm through Hermione's, "well, we are off to bed boys," addressing Ron, Neville and Harry. "Best you be off to bed too, we still have classes tomorrow." She grins, laughing at the groaning she receives from the boys. "_Nuit Neville, Nuit Ron and Nuit Harry_" Juliette kisses the cheeks of each boy, whom are blushing in response together mumbling "night Juliette and Hermione."

Giggling, the girls lift their hands to smother their laughter as they climb the stairs to bed.

: © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**A/N: Love Love Love Harry Potter**

**-Sophie Fawn**


	15. Aurora

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously did not write the script for HP Steve Kloves did, there will be some referencing from the script.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in chapter Fourteen: **

_Grinning, she hooks her arm through Hermione's, "well, we are off to bed boys," addressing Ron, Neville and Harry. "Best you be off to bed too, we still have classes tomorrow." She grins, laughing at the groaning she receives from the boys. "Nuit Neville, Nuit Ron and Nuit Harry" Juliette kisses the cheeks of each boy, whom are blushing in response together mumbling "night Juliette and Hermione."_

_Giggling, the girls lift their hands to smother their laughter as they climb the stairs to bed. _

**Aurora**

_Two months later…_

Glowing in the darkness, a hovering globe highlights the familiar French dialect, as a manicured finger runs across the page. The multiple pronunciation marks emphasizing the specific designated tone meant for that individual word. A language so smooth, it slips like silk chocolate off your tongue, the language of love my mother calls it. The language of opportunities my Uncle would say. Or the language of the world, my father would whisper, when reading _Classique contes de fées_ to my sister and I before bed every night.

Sighing the familiar toll of the bells echo throughout the castle, the last note emphasizing the fifth ring into the morning. Placing the quill down, Juliette stretches, earning a satisfying pop from her shoulders. Resting her eyes for a second, she opens them to a wild disarray of parchment, ink, broken quills and المتقدمة ممارسات خيمياء القديمة [_Advanced Practice of Ancient Alchemy _dog tagged in the corner marking the pages of specific importance, every page bent in the corner. Giggling at her intense love of knowledge, the saying, "If you don't read books multiple times, there is no point to reading at all," pops up in her head. Followed shortly by the common phrase, and nickname given to Juliette, by her family, "book worm."

Touching the purple wallet size bag, the sack's rim opens portraying a fist size bottomless black hole. Lazily waving her hand, the books neatly stack themselves disappearing into the sack. The unused parchment rolls up following the books, ink, and quills into the bag. Closing in on itself the bags size and shape remain the same, slumping over onto the bed, appearing empty again.

Squinting up at the glove of light hovering above her head, Juliette whispers _nox,_ encompassed by the black of her curtained bed. Closing her eyes she opens them to see everything in order on her bed. Stretching out her hand, she parts the curtains allowing her access to the cold winter air, shivering she turns back towards her bed. The pillow slowly sinks in, the covers slowly rising up; her Gemini duplicate spell taking place, raising no suspicion to her late night rendezvous that she frequently takes.

Closing the curtains to her bed, Juliette grabs her wand mumbling a silencing spell to quiet her steps from the perfects assigned the morning shift from one to seven, for those who do not have classes until the afternoon. Grabbing her invisibility cloak, she slings it over her shoulders, concealing her body from sight, placing the hood over her head. Her suspicious white smile, the last to be seen before she vanishes from sight. Slipping out the common room, she proceeds to make her way down towards the dungeons. Seconds past, the cold air seeps through her cloak from the dungeon surrounding her like a familiar friend. Arriving outside his office, she waves her want to see his security system set up. Smirking she removes the spell wandlessly, leaving no trace of magic behind, allowing her to slip quietly into the room.

**Severus POV**

ooOoo

Calculated steps echo off the cobblestone, each with precise clips cutting off the other, the cold seeping through his cloak as he proceeds lower into the dungeons. Running late, he grumbles under his breath, the reason _Peeves_. Whom thought it would be fun to hang the sleeping perfects from the chandelier, their wands floating outside of reach.

_Earlier this morning…_

Grading the previous test his Potions students took, an urgent message from Dumbledore appears before his eyes, dropping onto his desk. The message telling him to go to the Great Hall, it is an emergency. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he glances at the clock, taking note of the time four fifty-five flashes before his eyes. Grimacing at the time conflict it will produce, he slams his quill down on the desk, pushing back the chair it screeches across the floor from the force of abrupt action. Waving his wand, the papers disappear leaving his desk spotless, the chair fitting snuggly under the desk. Grabbing his cloak, he drapes it across his shoulders, casting the security charms with a flick of his wand on his way out.

Arriving at the moving staircases, he waits for the steps to line up leading him to the main floor. Practically jogging up the stairs he catches his breath outside the Great Hall before making an entrance. Straightening his posture Severus walks in to see the room empty. Quirking an eyebrow he lifts his wand into defense position scanning the room.

Detecting no problems, Severus makes his way towards the head table only to be halted in his tracks by floating chocolates. Raising a finger to his lips, he steps back casting a duplicating charm onto himself, instructing him to eat one of the chocolates, Severus watches the dummy pick the candy up suddenly to be strung by its cloak in the chandelier.

Glancing up delighted laughter sounds as Peeves flies into the room to see his new victim. Cackling at the sight before him, Peeves grins, his nasty smile rubbing his hands together in glee, to see "Severus" hanging there.

"Slithering Snape came out for some sweets, but Peeves got him now, from right under his feet!" he sang, circling the three people hanging there, failing in his delight to notice the scowling Professor.

Scowling Severus replies, "Did you think I would honestly fall for your childish trick? You must be thicker than I thought," he drawls.

Earning a satisfying squeak from Peeves as he tries to escape, "The bloody Barron has been lonely for some time, perhaps you can join him?" he Smiles, petrifying Peeves in the process of fleeing. "Now to see the two dunderheads whom he managed to catch." Staring up he sees the familiar Slytherin S bright against the green uniform.

Scowling at their idiocy, he sends a stinging hex to hear the screams of both perfects waking up. Smirking at there awareness of the height, he flicks his wand hearing the satisfying thud of the two bodies dropping to the floor.

Grinning, he wipes the expression off, stalking towards the two Slytherin imbeciles representing his house. Hearing his shoes click against the cobble stone they snap their heads up, fear laced in there eyes at the realization that there head of house was unfortunately the one who found them. Arriving at their feet severs scowls down yanking them up by there cloaks, groans of pain from the fall escape there mouths showing weakness. Tightening his grip on there arms he sees them wince, reluctantly pulling out his want the boys gasp afraid of what there Head of House plans to do.

"Scared are we?" he drawls raising an eyebrow, muttering a healing spell under his breath, the two boys sigh in relief, "relax, I'm not going to harm you," he smirk's, the boys smiling, thinking of the bond they have as Slytherin's.

Flicking his wand, the perfect badges rip themselves off leaving a huge gaping hole, on the front of their robes. "Detention, for a month," the shocked faces turning into anger, "would you like to make it an entire year?" Severus threatens hearing the mumbled responses, "no Professor Snape."

"Great… now head to your dormitories, before the Head Girl or Boy catch you out of bed, I rather not have to see your faces for more than a month as it is." The boys mouth drop open in protest, the fire dancing behind their eyes at the outrage.

Raising his eyebrows in a challenge, there mouths close, from there next outrage, "Yes Professor Snape," they ground out, turning to head towards the dungeons. Flipping around Severus drawls, "Well GO!" he seethes, the two bolting out of the Great Hall there hurried steps fading away with distance. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus turns to address Peeves, "two words, Bloody Barron." Peeves eyes widen in fright as Severus conjures a strong to tie to his leg resembling a balloon. Hearing the toll of the bells in the tower, he realizes the time. His face hiding no emotion, he glares holes in to Peeves head, the yellow eyes of the poltergeist shutting in fright, turning Severus strides out of the Great Hall with Peeves in tow.

Reaching the stairs he descends towards the dungeons, hearing the familiar sound of the Barron's chains rattling as he vanishes in to the wall, "Bloody Barron," Severus drawls. The head of the ghost popping back out, "Enjoy," he says, handing the string tied to Peeves to the Ghost, the Bloody Barron's lips lifting slightly, as he takes the strong continuing his route back through the wall, Peeves horrified faces disappearing as well.

Grinning at his ingenious punishment, Severus hurriedly makes his way towards his office not noticing that Juliette is nowhere to be found. Unlocking the security charms, he flicks his wand towards the fire, the logs roaring to life with colorful flames, the candles lighting as the door shuts closed. Removing his cloak, he drapes it on the rack, pausing behind his chair upon noticing a Christmas package on his desk.

Running a hand through his slick black hair, he touches the tie holding his locks back. Straightening his silver pinstriped vest, he looses the silk tie around his neck, rolling up the white-collar button up shirtsleeves. Grabbing his wand, he traces the package inspecting the box to see if there is any magical residue left behind. Shrugging he pulls the red ribbon on top of the box, the white sides falling to reveal a sleeping black fur ball.

Clearly confused, Severus prods the animal, a low feral growl emits from the creature, as a Indigo squints open to see the intruder.

ooOoo

Feeling the rush of cold air, a sharp jab in the side jolts Juliette awake, a low feral growl sounds from within. Opening an eye, she looks up to see multiple emotions spread across "Uncle" Severus face, first confusion, irritation, recognition and admiration and shock as he sits down in his desk chair in a trance like state. Stretching, Juliette closes her eyes, opening them to stare into the depths of adoration masked beneath black pools. Watching his face, Juliette feels an itch on her face, scrunches her nose, bring a paw to her mouth she licks the back proceeding to clean her face. Jumping down from the desk, she wanders towards the fireplace, curling up on the carpet before the fireplace. Lifting a hand towards his chin, Severus crosses his arms locking it at the crock of the other. Conjuring a cup of rich black coffee, he takes a sip releasing a sign of contentment; he stands up from his chair, striding towards the fireplace to sit in the lounge chair on the left of the cat.

Accioing a book from the shelf, he opens a page and starts to read, turning the page onto the next. Becoming absorbed in the book, he glances to his right to see Juliette in human form reading her book they bought in Egypt. The pages already frayed and marked from over use, to think he just purchased the book a couple months ago to see it looking as if it is two thousand years old. Scoffing at the condition, his subtle gesture catches a pair of Indigo eyes.

"So," he drawls, "what would you like to work on today?" he asks, seeing the excited spark light up in Juliette's eyes.

Lifting his wrist a list appears with check marks and crosses marking the lessons they have learned, briefly gone over or Severus questioned age appropriate. Invading his mind, Juliette catching the words as they rush by: _.A.D.A.__CharmsPotions:____-::VeelaCharmMagicalresistance__Igniushasblackwings__::'scharm-occultoHealing-curatioShieldCharm-contegoRemovinghintsofmagic amotiovestigium-securitypenetration-incursioWardpenetration__-__incursiotracker--OrbisphantasmaDetector-invenire_

Halting, four words brighten, the others fading towards the back as the words alphabetically present themselves: Apparition, Ward/Security Penetration, Healing, and Advanced protection shield.

Nodding in acknowledgement Severus looks at Juliette, "the process of apparition is?" he questions, before attempting to Apparate.

"The ability of an individual to appear in another place of his or her desire by thinking of the location with extreme detail and proceeding with the action," Juliette recites perfectly from a passage she has read in her book.

Cracking, a whiplash of fire appears dropping a note into Severus lap, the sound drawing Juliette's attention towards her "Uncle."

Severus drawls reading the note out loud, "Severus, the wards are penetrable to the both of you, please proceed with the lesson. Good luck Juliette. _(__grand-père)._

Nodding at her bookish answer he explains, "thought it may seem easy when read it can be extraordinarily dangerous if you splinch. Splinch meaning.." he pauses waiting for her response.

"The result of an individual who was not focused enough on the location that there body splits from appearing accidentally in two places at once; or, if another individual manages to grasp you trapping you between the places, which can lead to death."

Giggling the thought, "death by splinch" appears in her head, vanishing as soon as it appeared by the look on Severus face. Sheepishly smiling, she shrugs, mumbling "sorry."

"Correct," Severus drawls, "for apparition you must know the place or have a detailed awareness of the location you wish to go, it can't just be a guess, idea or fantasy."

He finishes, searching her eyes for understanding, seeing the familiar acceptance of the process explained he proceeds.

Placing his empty cup to the side, he stands up offering a hand to Juliette. Taking his hand she pulls herself up, standing straight by his side. Flicking his wand the book she was reading disappears into her expandable bag.

"Now the first place we will go will be my home. You know what it looks like and you know my office. We will practice apparating between home and Hogwarts, so that you become accustomed to the travel. Alright?" he questions, searching for any hesitation only to see the unsightly gleam of confidence in her eyes. Sighing, he nods thinking to himself, _I was afraid of that._ Bending his elbow, he asks Juliette to take his arm, counting down they disappear from Severus office with a slight pop, the circular room appearing untouched as before.

ooOoo

Arriving at Severus home, Jinx bolts from sight, Juliette's eyes widen with excitement and shock from spotting the cat here.

Severus dumbstruck as well at the black fur ball present in his home, "I don't think I will ever figure out that cat," he drawls his eyebrows quirked as he glances down at Juliette to see her mouth forming an "o" at the trip and Jinx. "Me neither," she responds, "I try not too." She giggles when Jinx appears, covered in dust from the fireplace.

Murmuring a cleansing spell, the cat squeaks from the pinch of being _Scourgified_, starring at Severus through calculating eyes, Jinx jumps up onto the chair. Severus tucks his wand away, feeling a pair of eyes on him; he glances to his left, he notices that she is fine, no sickness, no emotion of fright displayed on her face. _Great_

Shrugging his shoulders he speaks," now take this," he pulls out a necklace, in the shape of an oval, the green emerald shinning bright against the gold chain. Placing the jewelry around her neck, he shows her his ring, matching in stone and color.

"These are tracking devices. If you apparate to an unknown place, I will be able to find you, if you can't ever find me, just grasp the chain thinking of me, and you will be sent to my location." He finishes seeing the admiration at the beautiful piece of jewelry around her neck.

Smiling she looks at her _Uncle_ "Au revoir," Juliette sings, closing her eyes, a soft pop sounds as she disappears from sight.

Slightly panicking, Severus eyes widen in shock, his heart pounding. Taking deep breaths, he lets out a gruff laugh to be cut short by the reappearance of Juliette smiling, "ta da!" she declares, spreading her arms outside beaming up at Severus. Eyes wide he laughs at the accomplishment, "I figured it would be easy for you when knowing the location.

Now I will be accompanying you as you apparate to a location of your desire. One that you are not familiar with, but know enough to arrive their… unsplinched."

He drawls, a hint of apprehension in his eyes. Reaching up Juliette grasps his hand, "It is ok, I'll keep you safe," seeing and hearing the sincere honestly in her eyes, he hesitantly nods.

Grinning she closes her eyes, "Now warn me before…  
Severus only to be cut off mid sentence to reappear in Egypt, inside the old building where the market was hidden.

"Your ready…" Severus drawls, his eyebrows set in a straight line, he turns his peeved expression on Juliette, "Juliette", he grinds out, "please have the courtesy to warn me next time!" He practically yells, finishing to see Juliette is no longer by his side, panicking, he spins around to see her approaching the wall towards the back of the building.

Shocked, he glances around taking in the ruin down building where he first took Juliette to get her materials for Hogwarts. Baffled at her choice of location, Severus watches Juliette as she touches the wall, tracing the exact pattern that_ Almah_ executed, only to be disappointed that nothing happened.

Turning around Juliette drops her arm to her side as Severus studies her.

Stepping forward, she graphs his hand, "Un deux trios," she sings disappearing to arrive in his office at Hogwarts. Releasing his arm Juliette moves forward towards the desk, taking out her wand, "_accio map," _she mouths, a scroll from the top shelve lands in her palm, the dust from the scroll surrounds her causing Juliette to sneeze, whispering _¡perdón,_ " do you ever dust?" she questions, wrinkling her nose.

Strolling towards the desk, Juliette sits down proceeding to spread the map open, a feather appearing in her hand, she marks off the places she has been. Reaching for the glass sphere, she places it on the corner, duplicating the sphere to provide equal weight for the map. Blowing the remaining dust off the map she sits back to admire her work. Looking up she sees _Uncle_ Severus hovering over her shoulder studying the map, understanding her intention, he nods, "Alright," he whispers, his hand behind his back the right hand gripping his chin in contemplation.

Stretching out his finger, he places it on Moscow, Russia, raising a challenging eyebrow he glances down at her. Juliette copying his posture with her hand on her chin, she raises an eyebrow concentrating on Moscow, Russia as if trying to burn the map, _ugh… cold. _ Winter, it's like a bitter taste on the back of your tongue, _ick._ Feeling the change in the atmosphere from Severus attitude turning confident and smug, she glances up, "ok," she smiles, noticing the slight grimace in his eyes from losing.

Grimacing he drawls, "we will need to fit in with the culture. I am going to place this _misceo_ charm on us so that when we arrive our outfits will transform to match the culture we arrive in."

Grinning, Severus steps back striding towards the middle of his office, stretching his arm out Juliette hooks her arm at the crook of his elbow.

"Ready?" Juliette questions,

Looking into his eyes, "I'm trusting that you have read up on your countries" Severus drawls, one eye brow quirked. "Yes," she nods, quirking her eyebrow at the irrelevant question.

Pausing, he rolls his eyes at his realization, "my apologies, most students never complete their assignments, I guess old habits die hard," shrugging he sighs, "_Un deux trios." _

A pop sounds as they apparate from his office to Moscow, Russia. Jinx jumping out from the fireplace, catching a glimpse of them leaving; shaking his fur, the dust flies everywhere, satisfied he jumps up on the desk to look at the map. Noticing the slight dent in the country Moscow, Russia, he chirps, leaping from the desk into the fireplace to disappear into the flames.

Arriving outside _The Bolshoi Theatre_, snow falls gently around them as Juliette, clasps her hands together in delight.

She steps forward, "Два билета, для "Щелкунчик", пожалуйста,_" _[Two tickets for the Nutcracker please] placing sixty-two rubles on the counter she slides them under the glass, the boy behind the counter nods, as he processes the exchange.

Noticing the silences, Juliette turns around to see her "Uncle," dressed in a stylish black suit like those of the 19th century with grey trim and a pair of black military boots to keep away the cold. A black fur hat adorns his head accentuating the military Russian coat designed with five glossy buttons vertical on the side, the collar high on his neck protecting him from the cold. His hands shoved into his pocket he mumbles a warming spell under his breath, a sigh of relief from the frigid temperature. Giggling to herself, Juliette rolls her eyes, _we are in the building, _she conveys Severus jerking his head up to feel the shock of pain in his neck from the sudden action. Grimacing he rubs his neck, _and?_ Severus replies.

Shrugging Juliette turns back to face the ticket booth, she catches a glimpse of her outfit in the glass, a stylish satin blue dress like those of the 17th century with lace trim and a pair of ballet flats. Her accessories include a pair of pearl stud earrings, necklace, and a grey fur hat, to protect her from the winter cold, completing her outfit a black coat similar to her Uncles only feminine in style to keep her warm.

"Спасибо," [Thank you] she catches his name on the tag _Filip_, "Филипп," Juliette replies, smiling at the boy, her Indigo eyes bright with excitement.

Stunned he quickly responds, "Наслаждайтесь производительности," [Enjoy the Performance] the shocked expression still in place, as Juliette and Severus step around the booth entering the auditorium where the performance is to take place.

Presenting the ushers with their tickets, the older women points towards the second balcony on the right, located among the Presidential suit booths, thirty feet from the stage. Thrilled at the location, she moves forward Severus in tow, Juliette glides effortlessly through the crowd, successfully arriving five minutes later outside of their booth.

Taking in a deep breath, Juliette touches the golden handle turning it to gasp at the breathtaking view. Dancing inside, Juliette tries to maintain dignity as she races towards the balcony, to stare out over the audience absorbing as much detail as possible. Zoning out a dreamy smile appears on her face, as she feels a hand land on her shoulder breaking her trance. Severus smiles at her excitement gesturing towards the seats, Juliette unfazed by the lights dimming to signal the start of the performance.

Removing her Jacket, Juliette takes a seat, her hands fisted in delight precariously balancing on the edge, to watch the performance. _The first scene begins; music and merriment fill the stage as the dances appear in place, and acting as the Stahlbaum family they welcome guests to their annual Christmas party. The characters Clara and her brother Fritz dance and play together as many of their friends and family arrive. Suddenly, Clara's mysterious uncle, Herr Drosselmeyer, appears with gifts…._

ooOoo

_Two and Half-hours later_

Applauding, the audience stands as the performers bow, Juliette beams as she devours the sight. Standing, to her left, Severus looks over to see Juliette's Indigo eyes glistening bright with joy, her cheeks rosy in color, settling on her smile, her beautiful smile illuminating her expression, awe. Clapping his hands slowly, his mouth twitches up into a grin, as he returns his attention towards the front.

**Roza POV**

ooOoo

As the curtains close, the lights illuminate the auditorium slowly, conveying that the show is over. The audience rises, as they file out of their seat, standing up slowly an older woman with fine, wavy, white hair worn in a style that looks like a puffy dandelion; grasps her cane, to support her voluptuous build. Her aged light colored wrinkled skin, tells a story of a simple but adventurous life. Glancing up, with her beady eyes the color of dark chocolate, she scans the auditorium her eyes landing on two individuals in a booth. Watching them as they interact, a little girl and man beam at each other in delight, the little girl reaches up to lock arms at the crook of his elbow. Feeling a nudge she turns back towards her husband, "_O clipa,"_ [one moment] she whispers; redirecting her eyes back towards the booth, only to notice that they are gone.

ooOoo

Arriving back in Severus office, the haunting chill from the dungeon snuck in taking residence in his office. Shivering Juliette starts the fire, proceeding to re-enact the performance, dancing around the room, spinning until she arrives at his desk to mark off Russia.

"_N'était-ce pas tout simplement merveilleux? Ah, la musique, les danseurs, la vue ... Qu'est-ce qu'un fantastique performance!"_[Was it not just wonderful? Ah, music, dancers, the view ... What is a fantastic performance!] she breathes out, sighing she lays her hand across her forehead.

Rolling his eyes at her dramatic behavior, he steps forward towards the desk glancing at the map. His Russian clothes melting away returning to his normal wear, Severus reaches out adjusting his pin stripped suit. Placing his hand on his chin, he presses down on Sydney, Australia.

Snapping out of her dream, Juliette dances over to see the indent in the map, "_Vraiment? Refroidir," _[really cool].

Grabbing his hand, Juliette quickly counts down, _"Un deux trois_ ,"jolting Severus from his gaze, she apparates on the spot landing outside of the Sydney Opera house.

Severus eyes wide from the sudden trip, grinds his teeth trying to bite back the comment, directing his attention towards Juliette he catches her gazing at the Opera house in awe.

Taking a photograph of the Opera house with her wand, Juliette grasps Severus hand, _"Un deux trois_ ,"apparating back to his office to grab the map.

Not yet settled from the previous apparition, Severus sits down in a chair holding his head.

"_Assez, trop rapide nous fait avec cette leçon pour le moment. Vous passez, felicitations," _[Enough, too fast we done with this lesson for the time. You pass, congratulations]he snarls, conjuring some Pepperup potion, gulping the drink down.

Turning around to address her Uncle, she notices the look on his face, "_Désolé. Ok, laisse travailler sur Ward/sécurité pénétration. Êtes-vous m'enseigne?"_[Sorry. Ok, lets work on Ward / security penetration. Are you teaching me?]she replies, rolling up the map, she conjures it back onto the shelf, gracefully walking towards the other chair across from her Uncle. Juliette sits down, hands folded in her lap studying Severus expression.

"You are going to work on ward and security penetration with Minerva and I," Severus sighs. "I will let her know your ready," he finishes, straightening his shoulders he stands up from his seat crouching before the fireplace. "Minerva?" he questions, a head suddenly appearing in the flames.

"Yes, I'm ready now" McGonagall replies, nodding his head Severus stands up. Green flames illuminate the fireplace as Aunt Minnie steps out.

: © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**A/N: Reviews rock!**

**-Sophie Fawn**

**LATIN FUN:**

misceo -blend


	16. Jaunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in chapter Fifteen: **

"_You are going to work on ward and security penetration with Minerva and I," Severus sighs. "I will let her know your ready," he finishes, straightening his shoulders he stands up from his seat crouching before the fireplace. "Minerva?" he questions, a head suddenly appearing in the flames. "Yes, I'm ready now" McGonagall replies, nodding his head Severus stands up. Green flames illuminate the fireplace as Aunt Minnie steps out. _

**Jaunt**

Gazing up, Juliette approaches McGonagall wrapping her in a hug. "It is good to see you too, Juliette," she smiles, returning the hug.

Raising an eyebrow, Severus grasps the arms of both women, appariting them out of the castle. Arriving outside of Severus house, Juliette's expression becomes confused, "Really?" she asks, McGonagall giggling behind her hand, muffles her laughter when Severus glares heatedly at her.

"Level one," Severus scowls, "Now when it comes to ward penetration, you need to check the basics. One do they have a spell surrounding the building that will go off someone is detected. Two how many are there, and three the right spells to use when attempting to infiltrate a ward." Striding backwards, he lifts his arm to convey for her to proceed.

Nodding, she steps forward lifting her wand to scan Severus house, instantly recognizing three levels of defense stretching twenty feet out, the defense a jinx every ten feet until the last, a portal that transports you some where else. Stretching further, she feels six security wards. "Six wards, three are ten feet out, one on the door, two inside," Juliette announces to her mentors, Severus's grip on his wand tightens, as McGonagall nods in response.

Curious about the first jinx, she whispers _ostendo sum,_ a shocking spell is revealed, smirking she cast _aufero, _the jinx removed, strolling closer she raises her wand for the next wards. Only to be shoved back twenty feet, shocked, Juliette hears the scoff from Severus. Biting her lip, she pushes up her sleeves taking a stance, firing off her spells _attero, _the first layer exploding as the bubble surrounding the house disappears with a flash.

Striding forward, she lifts her wand, whispering _deleo_, and the second ward popping. Stomping forth, she arrives at the last, murmuring _torqueo,_ experiencing the slight pull of the portal; she catches a glimpse of the destination where an intruder would be transported, Azkaban. Tempted to recant the last spell, she remembers her test; shaking her head, she lifts her wand only to be frozen in place. _Parallelism_ _of the body but not the mind, interesting. _

Concentrating Juliette cast_ tractus,_ a slight tingling sensation returns, muttering _fracta_ she enters into his house. Pushing the door to the side, she steps in taking in her surroundings, everything in its place.

Landing on her knees, a high-pitched sound encompasses her mind, causing her to drop her wand in the process as she grabs her ears, a useless attempt to block the noise. Placing her hands on the ground, Juliette lifts her head; her eyes flash gold as she slowly murmurs لصوت الصم اليوم ليلا كان قد كسر موجة , the house hums as the dark magic flows from her body destroying the remaining wards lingering in the home.

A rush of silence encompasses her, as she stands on her feet; swaying slightly from the intense release of magic, she grabs the back of the sofa. McGonagall steps forward to help, both Severus and Juliette lift a hand stopping her in the process.

"I'm fine," Juliette, whispers, standing, Juliette turns smiling at Severus and McGonagall in success. Bending she grasps her wand, straightening out her clothes to return to her mentors sides, nodding she indicates that she is ready for level two.

Returning the nod McGonagall grasps both their arms, appariting them to her cottage home, a little more friendly in appearance than the last. Striding forward, she lifts her wand, proceeding with the usual, only detecting five wards. Confused, she turns her head to face McGonagall, raising an eyebrow. Severus's face completely emotionless stares ahead, his curiosity spiked as well. McGonagall bows her head, peering over her glasses to return the stare.

Shrugging, Juliette lifts her wand, only to have it swiped away. Gasping she turns around looking for the culprit. Severus stunned, conjures a chair to watching the lesson with fascination to see what will happen next. McGonagall grinning like the Cheshire cat crosses her arms waiting for Juliette to proceed.

Pivoting around to face the home, her vision blurs, darkness encompasses her, causing her to gasp in surprise. Dumbstruck, Severus leans forward, wondering why she is acting that way. Straightening, Juliette smiles; frowning McGonagall furrows her brows.

Taking a breath, Juliette pushes her arms down and out; the house shakes as the vibrations bounce off the house, revealing the location. Stepping forward, Juliette falls, expecting another bruise on her knee, seconds later realizing she is not touching solid ground.

Staring at her form, Severus scowls wondering why she is not doing anything. Suddenly her arms lift swaying slowly back and forth. Standing up, McGonagall places a hand on his shoulder pushing him down, gently touching her temple. Baffled, Severus crosses his arms, continuing to scowl at her form.

Placing her arms down, Juliette searches her mind to figure out what kind of ward this is. Recalling Severus's ward, she thinks about how dark his wards were. Snapping her head up, _that is it! Wards reflect the individual's personality._ Smirking, she closes her eyes, lifting a hand _effingo_ she whispers, appearing beside her, Juliette's duplicate forms.

Stunned, Severus glances at McGonagall, noticing her intense concentration on Juliette trying to figure out what she is up too.

Detecting the change in the ward, as the magic tries to sense which individual is real. Juliette catches the delay, whispering, "_visum"_ the house returning to sight. Her vision starts to tunnel, as the ward realizes which is true to form, pushing back Juliette murmurs, "_multi," _her vision returning as multitudes of Juliette's appear surrounding the house.

Taking advantage of the wards confused state, Juliette steps ahead, mentally blocking the next ward, she fights to gain control of her body. The second ward, _imperium_ stiffens her limbs, removing any chance of movement from her body. Beads of sweat drip down her face, as Juliette breathes out, focusing on the task.

_Clausus,_ the spell drops, Juliette reaches up wiping her brow. Feeling a tingling sensation as something tries to invade her mind. Scanning the area, she catches two people staring at her. Tilting her head in confusion, she watches them, studying their behavior. _Strange,_ _they look familiar._ Shrugging, she pivots on the spot, leaving to head to…_wait_…_what am I doing here. _She pauses, scrunching her brow in response, scratching her head; she taps her foot impatiently as she tries to recall her purpose.

_Why does my brain feel like it is being suffocated? Ugh, I cannot think straight. Why am I here? It feels like my head is full of cotton, everything is so fuzzy. _Growling, Juliette changes to her Animagus form, Linx, the dazed look disappearing from her eyes. Shaking her head,her memory returns, glancing at McGonagall her jaw drops. _Brilliant. _

Slinking forward, Linx enters the house, staying in her animal form to prevent further headaches from occurring. Lying down, Juliette cast, _refero_ feeling the wards drop. Standing up, Juliette rubs her temples, glancing towards the door, McGonagall appears with Severus in tow. McGonagall beaming with pride, as Severus stands confused with a scowl etched onto his face.

"Congratulations, How do you feel?" Aunt Minnie asks. "As if seven years of knowledge was crammed into my head all at once," Juliette replies, massaging her temple.

"Will someone please, tell me what just happened?" Uncle Severus remarks, glaring heatedly at the two of them.

Turning towards Juliette, McGonagall asks, "Should we let him experience it?" Juliette shakes her head, "No," Facing Severus, she stares ahead into his eyes, forcing the memory onto him, watching as his face turns from a scowl, to confusion, a grimace, dumbstruck to satisfaction as he focuses back onto them.

"Humph," Severus mumbles, glancing cautiously at Minerva, in fear of her spells and with admiration at the brilliance behind it. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a beaker, downing half the contents, passing it to Juliette, who graciously accepts it finishing the rest. Sighing with relief as her headache fades away, "after effect, headache for intruders, even if they do succeed. Nasty, if I do say my self Aunt Minnie, worse than Uncle Sev."

Quirking an eyebrow, she purses her lips, "So, whose house next?" Minerva and Severus exchange looks, "I think we are done for today." Severus drawls, opening her mouth to object Aunt Minnie cuts in silencing Juliette's protest, "You have used a lot of energy trying to penetrate those wards, so we are moving onto your next lesson." She finishes, in a no-nonsense tone. Nodding in understanding, Juliette hooks her arms into the crooks of Aunt Minnie and Uncle Sev's elbows, the trio disappearing from sight.

ooOoo

Sauntering down the corridor, her steps echo off the cobblestone, as she makes her way towards the infirmary. Arriving outside the hospital wing, Juliette peaks in, noticing the empty beds lining the walls ten stationed on each side. Strolling in, she heads straight for Madam Pompfrey's office, positioned in the corner of the wing towards the back, the door closed indicating that she is on break. Reaching the office, Juliette lifts a hand to knock on the glass panel. Waiting, she hears a chair scoot back as a pair of feet shuffle towards the door.

Stepping back, Juliette straightens out her outfit; Madam Pompfrey opens the door, her sky blue eyes showing confusion, before she shrugs closing the door.

"Excusez-moi," she sings, taking a step forward, Juliette draws attention to herself.

Placing a hand on her heart, Madam Pompfrey, pushes a strand of her short coffee colored hair back, "Oh, my apologies Juliette, students aren't normally bold enough to knock on my office door," She replies smiling down at her, her light colored skin surprisingly toned, for a women her age.

"It is alright, I am here for my lessons on healing," she finishes smiling up at Pompfrey. Noticing that Pompfrey's is a little on the short side, but has a normal figure, dressed in a maroon gown with a white apron and hat adorning her head.

Beaming Madam Pompfrey, "Oh do come in come in child, why didn't you say so sooner." Stepping to the side, Madam Pompfrey stretches her arm out in invitation; smiling Juliette enters the office taking a seat on the couch opposite from Madam Pompfrey.

Placing her hands in her lap, Juliette crosses her ankles, waiting for Pompfrey to have a seat. Closing the door, Madam Pompfrey shuffles towards the chair, sitting down she pushes a strand of hair out of her face. "Okay, what are you desiring to learn today my dear?" She questions, Juliette opens her mouth to respond, her stomach answering instead.

Blushing she places a hand to her stomach, "_Excusez-moi_, I haven't had the time to eat lunch."

Eyes wide, Pompfrey conjures a plate, "Well you will need your strength for healing, eat some of this dear" she replies smiling. Setting down an assortment of fruit and veggies, and tea sandwiches, English tea appearing in a saucer, Juliette takes a sip savoring the warmth.

"_Merci à vous !_" Juliette whispers, reaching for the strawberries, she takes a bite devouring the delicious taste. Leaning forward Pompfrey, starts discussing different techniques of healing with her, how potions and magic can heal an individual. Leaning back in her seat, Juliette wipes her lips as she places the napkin down, the platter disappearing from sight.

"Ok, ready? Lets begin, follow me please," Pompfrey leaves her office heading towards her cabinet of potions and brews. Reaching for a bottle, Pompfrey holds it up, handing it to Juliette. Studying the liquid, Juliette replies, "Memory potion" she responds with confidence, pointing out the other potions, "that one is murtlap essence, regeneration potion, revive potion, sleeping draught."

Smiling, Pompfrey replies, "Severus said you were a bright one, figures you would know all of these potions, silly me for quizzing you."

Opening a healing book, she hands it to Juliette; "We are going to work on Brackium Emendo, Anapneo, Episkey, Tergeo, Vulnera Sanentur, and Tricoterabo. Originally we were going to use a magical dummy, but from observing your magical ability we have some patients that will be coming in today, from Saint Mungos."

Nodding with enthusiasm, Madam Pompfrey crouches in front of the fireplace, "Saint Mungos!" Rose, Rose!"

"Coming! Oh Poppy I am coming!" a head pops into the fire, a peaceful woman with vibrant eyes the color of blueberries smiles at Poppy. Her silky, straight, chestnut hair is worn in a sophisticated style. "They are coming right now," shuffling is heard from behind Rose, as her face disappears from the flames.

Green flashes from within the fireplace as seven patients come filing in the room.

Two females and four males, make their way towards the beds, Juliette rushes to her first patient casting _Anapneo_ clearing the throat of the women. Conjuring a cup of honey tea, she hands her the cup, "Thank you, I'm Sarah by the way." she replies, holding her throat.

"Pleasure," Juliette murmurs, "_conforto," _the women smiling as her throat is soothed, _"Votre bienvenue. _Tea, and throat lozenges will help the pain…"pausing in thought "then again, skip the lozenges and stick with liquid, it will prevent any future damage," Juliette replies.

Rushing towards the second patient, she cast _Vulnera Sanentur_ the man's gash on his back healing instantly. "Fall off a broom," she quickly glances down at his chart "Alec?" Juliette asks, dressing his wounds in gauze, gently smoothing them on.

Laughing Alec replies, "That predictable aye?"

Nodding, Juliette replies, "Its obvious by the location on your back that it was a fall, the questions is what kind of fall. The depth of the gash tells me how; a broom fall is most likely the deepest gash in one's back. However, if you fell on rocks, there would be debris or some type of element in the gash that caused the depth of the wound."

Smiling, Juliette finishes her task, "all done, now please be careful in your daily activities, I would advise you to rest for two weeks. If you take your medicine prescribed it will shorten your healing time so you can get back on the broom."

Smiling, she moves onto the third patient. Another quidditch player, shaking her head she glances at his chart catching his name, "Jack, this is going to hurt, I can numb the spot if you would like?" Juliette questions, receiving a shake of a head from the man, "ok," she sings.

Pronouncing, "_Brackium Emendo"_ the bones snap back into place, Jack cries out in pain.

The other three men laughing at his expense, Jack glares at them biting his lip to silence his pain. Grimacing, she responds, "Take it easy ok?" Nodding, he stands up punching the other men, as he walks towards the bed furthest away from them.

Turning towards her fourth patient, Alice, Juliette tends to her, casting _Tricoterabo_ on Alice's finger healing it instantly. Smiling, Alice replies, "Thank you," glancing back at her finger to see if there are any scars.

"You won't find any," Juliette sings moving onto her fifth patient Bradley, whose nose was broken from a fight. Pointing her wand at his nose she cast _Episkey, _a groan escapes his mouth as Jack chuckles at the karma.

Rolling her eyes, Juliette mutters, "boys," shaking her head the three women chuckle at her comment.

The last patient, Derek, Juliette uses the final spell in their lesson, _Tergeo_ to clear up the blood from the gash that was mended on his forehead.

Smiling, Juliette addresses her patients, "Thank you for your patience and time. It has been a pleasure healing you. Take it easy alright?"

Nodding the adults laugh at the situation on hand, a young girl healing them. Shaking her hand, they leave through the fireplace, returning to the hospital to head home.

Beaming in the corner, Madam Pompfrey shuffles forward to hug Juliette, "Well done! You did amazing under pressure, addressing the cases in the most severe order! Brilliant!"

"Now, we will be going over some other spells they teach at Saint Mungos. For that lesson, we are going to head over they're now to see the patients and the procedures the healers perform to help them heal."

Beaming, Juliette replies, "Madam Pompfrey, will it be observation, or Participation today?" Juliette questions, her eyes bright with excitement at the chance to prospect of participating.

"Depends my dear," Pompfrey replies, "if it is a case you happen to know, then yes, however if it is beyond your years, we will watch instead to gain knowledge about how to do the procedure," she smiles, gesturing towards the fireplace.

Accepting her answer, Juliette nods, stepping inside the fireplace, Madam Pompfrey grabs a handful of floo powder, "Saint Mungo's Hospital!" Throwing down the powder the fireplace illuminates green as the two disappear from sight.

Arriving shortly outside the Reception area, the two women stroll forward towards the desk area.

**Rachel POV**

**St. Mungos Secretary/Healer**

ooOoo

Rachel, the secretary, sits at the reception desk, typing away at the keyboard as if there is no tomorrow, organizing the patients and surgeries that are planned for the day.

Glancing up her round eyes, the color of black coffee, lock onto a familiar women, with a young child standing tall and confident at her side. Briefly closing her eyes, she opens them, the two women halting at the front of her desk, recognizing the face, "Poppy," Rachel squeals, standing to hug her friend, who was relocated to work at Hogwarts hospital wing.

Her thick, straight, chocolate-colored hair shifts, as she wraps her arms around Poppy. Tears forming in her eyes, "It has been so long! How are you? Are you enjoying working at Hogwarts? Who is this young child? Are you hurt?" The questions firing rapidly out of her mouth, Poppy chuckling at her friend's behavior.

**Juliette's POV**

ooOoo

Quirking her eyebrow, Juliette stares at the two women, Poppy smiling as her friend Rachel fires off questions. Taking a step back, Juliette, turns her head to give them a moment for their reunion. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Juliette glances sideways locking eyes with Rachel. Tilting her head, she stares in wonder at the odd women, picking facts from her brain: _Hufflepuff, healer on absence, forty, single, but engaged, has known Poppy since School, pregnant…._

Shaking her head, Juliette breaks her trance, "When is the baby due?" She bluntly asks, noticing the rapid blush appearing on Rachel's face; Poppy's face showing non other than shock.

Arching an eyebrow, Juliette opens her mouth to ask again only to be cut off by Poppy, "My apologies for her rude behavior, she is never one to act like this. Stepping forward, she places her hand on Juliette's shoulder, gazing down at her with curious eyes.

Eye's tearing up, Rachel wipes at them, failing to be discreet, frowning Juliette replies, "I apologize for my rude behavior, I did not mean to upset you," she whispers, her Indigo eyes showing regret.

Managing a laugh, Rachel grins, "No, you're alright my dear," pausing in her sentence, she frowns, "wait… did you just ask… baby… due… how can you…"

Confused, Rachel stares at Juliette, suddenly rushing behind her desk Rachel grabs her purse running towards the loo, "I'll be back in a jiff, Doctor Erin will be right with you." Running for the loo, Rachel's hair falls out of its messy bun landing haphazardly on her back as she disappears from sight.

**Madam Pompfrey's POV**

ooOoo

Staring down at Juliette, Poppy opens her mouth to retort, smiling sheepishly Juliette interrupts, "Might have scanned her mind, while you too were visiting," she smiles biting her lip, her hands behind her back as she sways to and froe on her toes.

Throwing her hands in the air, Poppy chuckles, "should have known," shaking her head she places her hands on Juliette's shoulder directing her towards the chairs.

A female shriek is heard as Rachel races out of the bathroom crying with joy, her female co-workers rush to her side hugging her as they congratulate her on the baby.

"Poppy?" a husky male voice calls out, Juliette watches as a blush appears on Madam Pompfrey's face.

Freezing, Madam Pompfrey turns around slowly, raking her eyes up his body to meet his. Biting her lip, she stands gobsmacked at her classmate before her, Erin, the Ravenclaw Quidditch player, Grey eyes that could melt a stone heart. His thick black wavy hair cut in a professional manner. The white healers outfit fitting snugly to his toned body, the only sign of him aging is the grey streak in his hair and the wrinkles surrounding his eyes from years of smiling.

**Erin's POV**

**Healer at St. Mungos**

ooOoo

Walking through the doors, Erin stops short, his breath catching in his chest, at the woman before him.

Staring he rakes, his eyes up her body, memorizing her familiar form. Studying her body, he notices the maroon dress, white apron and hat the traditional Hogwarts nurse outfit that has been worn by the nurses before Poppy's hiring. Smiling, he slowly rakes his eyes up landing on her lips, those beautiful lips he has dreamt of kissing for years, up her perfect nose onto those breathtaking sky blue eyes that have always caught him off guard when he accidently locked gazes with her in the hall. Landing on her coffee colored hair, the soft locks of hair tempting him all the same to run his hands through it when he kisses her. _Sighing_, Erin thinks, _Poppy has not changed since school; not one bit,_ he smiles, unaware of himself being studied by Juliette.

ooOoo

Becoming uncomfortable with the lustful gazes the two obviously have for each other Juliette coughs attempting to break the connection. Coughing again Juliette, tugs at Madam Pompfrey's hand, raising her eyebrows at Pompfrey's behavior.

Rolling her eyes, she strides forward, stretching out her hand, "Juliette Gisele Maria Fortescue," she shakes Erin's hand, "How do you do? I am here to learn about different healing techniques, hopefully have the chance to participate in some procedures," she finishes winking at the doctor, trying to get the message across.

Laughing at her behavior, Erin shakes her hand, "Doctor Erin Dylan Lowell, you can call me Erin. I admire the bold behavior, I can see what we do about that." He returns her smile, winking at her conveying that he clearly gets the message.

Nodding her head in business, Juliette faces Madam Pompfrey to see her frozen in place. "Madam Pompfrey?" Juliette inquires searching her face for any sign of awareness.

Jerking her head, "Oh," she blushes, "Sorry dear, just reminiscing about the school days. My apologies for being so rude, how are you Erin? I see you are going well. Have you found any suitors to your liking here at the Hospital," Madam Pompfrey's manages to grimace out without changing her tone.

ooOoo

Quirking an eyebrow, "Now that is the greeting I receive from my colleague?" Stepping forward, he wraps her in a hug, Juliette catching the spark in his eyes when she returns the hug, his eyes closing with love.

Releasing each other, a blush is seen on their faces, Erin realizes he is staring and turns to face Juliette, finding her beaming at him with delight.

Grimacing, that he was caught, he sheepishly smiles back. Rubbing the back of his head, he stands up straight, coughing to clear his throat, "Well, Poppy I do believe Juliette is ready for her rounds" he conveys.

"Right this way," he gestures with his arm, holding the swinging doors open for them.

"This is the first floor where." "Creature-Induced Injuries are cared for, injuries including bites, stings, burns, embedded spiders, etc." Juliette rapidly speaks, her eyes wide with excitement.

Halting in his steps, Erin turns to look at Poppy, locking eyes, they laugh, "You were not lying when you said she was extremely brilliant" he chortles continuing his stride down the hall past the patient's rooms.

Juliette unaware that they halted in their tracks, she continues to rattle off knowledge about the hospital, taking note of every room and the patients located inside.

Pausing outside room 110, she notices that it is close, furrowing her brow; Juliette peers around to make sure no one is looking before she sneaks inside, darkness greeting her as she closes the door. Quirking her lips, she closes her eyes, borrowing Linx's sight to help her navigate through the room.

Observing the room, she memorizes the layout of the room, the loo located at the left of the door, bed straight ahead up against the wall, window drapes tightly closed to keep the light out. Raising her eyebrow, _that's odd_, raking her eyes across the bed, she pauses lingering on the indent, formed into the from the patients body.

Forcing her shields into defense, she sends out a wave to find the location of the patient, noticing the multitude of waves bouncing back from behind her. _Coward, figures, new Vampire, this will be fun._

Swiveling, she turns the figure gone,smiling she giggles, "_Ahh, un nou vampir, ar trebui să spun Felicitări? Păcat, cum a fost evident în atac. Vampirii nu ataca din spate. Ei ademeni victimele lor, aşa că ultimul lucru pe care vad este fata lor," _[Ahh, a new vampire, I should say congratulations? Too bad, as was evident in the attack. Vampires do not attack from behind. They lure their victims, so the last thing they see is their face.] finishing, she turns to catch the hand of the patient that was reaching for her shoulder.

A young male, around the age of twenty stands before her, eyes black with lust and hunger. His large amethyst eyes, puts you in mind of an unstoppable hunting dog. His luxurious, straight, yellow hair is short and is worn in a bizarre, handsome style. He's got a beard, from the time he has spent in the infirmity. He is tall and has an over muscled build, his skin is white from the transformation into a vampire. He was recently in a straight jacket, but glancing towards his right, the jacket was torn to shreds.

Staring in to his eyes, she searches his mind, _Liviu._ "_Ţi-e foame__?"_ [hungry?]Juliette inquires, gripping tighter she pulls him down eye level. "_Cine a__făcut asta__pentru tine__?" _[Who did this to you?]

Slightly frightented, Liviu stares into her eyes _"Simu,"_ he replies locking eyes searching for any recognition.

Gasping she responds, "_În cazul în care__, __în cazul în care__te-a__ataca__la__?"_ [In this case in which you were attacked, where do you come from?]

"_Danemarc," _he responds, shocked she raises her eyebrows whispering under her breath, Denmark.

Letting go, she pushes him back, Liviu landing on the bed, straps magically coming up to bind him to the bed. Approaching him, Juliette sees the fearful expression, _"__Eu__nu__am__de gând să__vă face rău__,"_[I'm not going to harm you.] she whispers _dentibus amotio. _Liviu screaming in pain, _silentium_, she conjurs المتقدمة ممارسات خيمياء القديمة [_Advanced Practice of Ancient Alchemy]._

Waving her palm the pages turn, landing on chapter 350 about _Vampires, _ scanning the contents she finds, _Dying Thirst in Vampires_. Grinning, she turns to page 5629 titled _Smothering the thirst_ for blood in vampirism. Placing a finger on the page she skims over the words landing on the spell, _Praestrangulo siti _[asphyxiate thirst], taking out her wand she points it at the vampire.

Liviu, his body wracking with spasms, chortling at the little girl, "_fată__prostesc__, __magia ta__nu va face nimic__pentru__mine__. __Ei__au__încercat__totul__şi__nimic nu__a__lucrat__." _[foolish girl, your magic will do nothing to me. They have tried everything and nothing has worked.]

Reposed, Juliette smiles, casting arabic magic , اخراج الأوتار [Enervo], the vampire's eyes widen as he turns into stone.

"Spuneaţi?" Juliette replies, tilting her head she grins at him, Liviu paralyzed against his bed, his arms cemented to his side, his legs completely immobile.

"As we were," clearing her throat Juliette proceeds chanting the incantation, "اخنق تعطشه محو عقله نوايا الإنسان تلدين عمر انخفضت ضعفت قوة لاختناق عطشى,"[asphyxiate his thirst, erase his mind, human intentions bring forth, life span decreased, strength weakened, _Praestrangulo siti.]_

A turquoise glow illuminates the room as Arabic magic fills the tiny space. The beautiful language flows throughout the room abiding for Juliette to proceed, facing her palms outwards towards Liviu; his form starts shaking with spasms from the cogent power flowing from her body. Dropping her hands, the connection breaks, the light shrinking forming an orb around her body until darkness encompasses the room.

Outside footsteps are heard as they rush towards the source of the sounds; Erin and Madam Pompfrey come crashing into the room, glancing around for the source of the light. Their eyes landing on a peculiar sight before them, Juliette's form in a chair by Liviu's bed holding his hand observing him sleep, the window curtains open providing light in the room, everything in its place.

Glancing up, Juliette smiles, only to see Erin's frown, "How did you get in here?"

He questions, his frown deepening on his face his eyebrows pulled together as he observes the patient before him.

Quirking her eyebrows, she looks at him, "Opened the door." She answers honestly, peering at him with cautious eyes, wondering why he would ask such an obvious question.

"Ugh, I mean what are you doing?" Erin rephrases, rubbing his face, he brings down his hand to his mouth staring openly at Juliette.

Shrugging she answers, "All the other rooms were opened, and I saw that Liviu's room was closed, so I went to investigate and here we are." She finishes, studying Liviu's form she turns back to face Erin.

Staring at Juliette with a shock expression, "How is the window opened? Why?"

He asks, Juliette staring at him gobsmacked, _is he serious. _"Well, I walked over towards the window reached for the curtains, and pulled them apart. It was too dreary in here, his room needed some light."

Juliette finishes with a shrug of her shoulder, to convey no big deal.

"Have you read his charts? Do you know what he is?" Erin practically exasperates out.

Not glancing up, she answers, "Was. What he was," she finishes, "Are you done asking questions?" She furrows her eyebrows starring up at Dr. Erin.

"It's not possible," Erin, mumbles, placing his left hand on his hip, his right hand covers his mouth as he paces back and forth.

Clearly confused, Madam Pompfrey steps past Dr. Erin heading towards his charts. Lifting the clipboard, she flips through the pages and procedures reading carefully his background. Dropping the board, she turns towards Dr. Erin smacking him upside the head.

"BLOODY HELL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS DOOR UNLOCKED DR. ERIN!" Madam Pompfrey yells, her face flushed with anger, her right hand raised to smack him again.

A groan from the bed, grabs their attention, Madam Pompfrey's anger drops for now, as she rushes towards his side to check him out. Dr. Erin relaxes his stance as he sighs in relief, standing he strides towards the bed to check his status.

Glancing at the monitor, he sees that it is still blank, no heart rate, pulse, nothing. Looking at Juliette, lifting a finger to the patient's neck, Erin notices that Liviu is still frozen. _He is not cured. _Erin states in an obvious tone, in his head his brows furrowing.

Juliette snaps her head in his direction, "well DUH, he isn't cured, you can't cure vampires!"

_How did you… _Erin questions in his mind gazing at Juliette in wonder.

"You can't cure a vampire, but you an smother his thirst for blood. An extremely complicated spell but an painless process, minus the removal of fangs." Juliette states, in a know-it-all tone.

Liviu, rousing from his sleep, he glances at the three people staring at him, two familiar but the elder women not.

"That is Madam Pompfrey, the Hospital nurse at Hogwarts," Juliette responds to his question. Both adults stare at Juliette with a look of puzzlement.

"He was wondering who Madam Pompfrey was, he knows Dr. Erin and I." Juliette conveys, turning to face the patient.

Pulling on Dr. Erin's sleeve, Madam Pompfrey whispers, "Searched his mind," in a casual tone, nodding towards Juliette as she steps forward. "Liviu, how do you feel?" Pompfrey asks, staring at the confused look on Liviu's face.

"He doesn't speak English, he only speaks Romanian, and he was bitten in Denmark," Juliette murmurs, watching Liviu as he stares between the two witches conversing, with curiosity.

Madam Pompfrey's lips forming an "O," inclining her head towards the patient she switches to Juliette, "translate for me please." She asks, Juliette nods, translating what she had said earlier, ""Liviu, cum te simţi?"

Glaring at the little girl, Liviu speaks, "Ei bine, având colti dvs. scos din gura fara durere medicament sau un avertisment. Cineva buzna în legat vă la un pat pentru a efectua unele ambarcaţiunile de vrajitoare pe tine! Pentru a afla în cele din urmă că vă puteţi întoarce acasă ... pentru ca setea de sânge este plecat pentru totdeauna. Minunat" [Well, having your fangs pulled from your mouth without pain medicine or a warning. Someone barging in strapping you to a bed to perform some witch craft on you! To find out in the end that you can return home...because the thirst for blood is gone forever. Wonderful.]

His facial expression turning from anger to grattitude. Facing Juliette, his face morphs into one of gratitude, "Mulţumesc," Liviu replies, kissing her hand, "Multumesc." [Thank you]

Translating his statement for Madam Pompfrey and Dr. Erin, their mouth's drop in shock, "Dvs. de bun venit." Juliette nods, stepping back, she strolls to the door, "Plăcerea de a te-ai întâlnit, Liviu."[Your welcome, Pleasure to have met you Liviu]

"Are you two coming," she inquires staring at Madam Pompfrey and Dr. Erin, waiting for their reply.

Shaking his head, "He needs to be checked out…" Dr. Erin responds.

"He is fine, already checked him out," Juliette replies, "Well, let's go."

Passing through the door, she heads towards the elevator for the next level, Madam Pompfrey hot on her trail. Dr. Erin still frozen in place, Liviu waltz out of the patient's room towards the exit to go home.

Doors closing on the elevator, a male hand shoots through catching a ride at the last second, before they close heading to floor two.

"About time," Juliette mumbles, tapping her foot, "and I thought they said Dr. were always punctual."

Biting her lip, Madam Pompfrey lets out a giggle, glancing at Dr. Erin.

"You realize that there is a ground floor correct?" Erin asks, nodding Juliette responds, "Artifact accidents: Cauldron explosion, wand-backfiring, broom crashes, etc."

Noticing that they are passing the second and third Erin opens his mouth, "Second Floor: magical bugs: Contagious maladies, dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrofungulus. Third Floor: Potion and Plant Poisoning: rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable giggling, etc."

_P_assing up the second floor, the third fourth goes by, a women's voice announces _Fourth Floor: Spell Damage. _

Dinging, the elevator doors open, stepping out Juliette glances around, "and fourth Floor: Spell Damage: unliftable jinxes, hexes and incorrectly applied charms. I always found this more interesting than the rest" she responds, walking past the desk towards the row of patient's rooms.

The secretary standing to stop her, only to see Dr. Erin put his hand up as he follows Juliette down the hall. Catching up to her, he walks beside her to see where she is headed.

Arriving outside of Neville Longbottom's, parent's room, she strolls in to see Frank and Alice, appearing as if they are asleep, lying against the bed next to each other quickly glancing at their chart she sees a schedule of daily activities that could possibly help. The windows open for sunlight to come in and dead bouquet of flowers in a jar.

Lifting her wand, she replenishes the flowers, conjuring _Hypericum perforatum_, gently placing a bigger vase between their beds on the small table.

Smiling she turns to see Madam Pompfrey, wiping the tears from her eyes as they stream down her face. "Neville's a friend of mine, I knew about his parents, he never said anything to me, please don't mention this to him," she conveys.

Nodding with gratitude, "Would you mind if I had a few minutes alone with them?" she asks, searching there faces for any hesitation.

"No you go right ahead Juliette," Madam Pompfrey replies, tugging on Dr. Erin's sleeve.

"Do you think that is such a good idea," Erin responds receiving a slap on his head, "hush now, and let the girl be."

Watching Dr. Erin be dragged out by Madam Pompfrey, Juliette giggles, swiveling to face Neville's parents, her face turns somber.

Summoning المتقدمة ممارسات خيمياء القديمة [_Advanced Practice of Ancient Alchemy], _Juliette opens the front scanning the index to find anything on reviving memories, countering _Cruciatus Curse_ effect, or healing the insane.

Removal of _Cruciatus Curse_ effect, lifting her finger she follows the passage towards the bottom, _Cruciatus Curse Removal Effect_ _is a two-year process. The following items and procedures needed below:_

_Spells Cast in this order every sixth day:_

_Solvo tribulatione memoria _

_Recordatio_

_Intuitu_

_Hypericum Perforatu every sixth day_

_Three Ancient runes: _

_1. Uruz: Auroch, a wild ox, _

_2. Ansuz: (A: The As, ancestral god, i.e. Odin,_

_3. Dagaz: (D: Day or dawn. _

_In the form of a triangle underneath each patient that is effected._

_Three Potions: _

_Wit-Sharpening potion: ground scarab beetle, cut up ginger root, armadillo bile Memory Potion: Jobberknoll feathers _

_Strengthening Solution: salamander blood, possibly pomegranate juice at some stage_

_Given in the form of tea, every sixth day [it helps to have biscuits, and a dissimulo charm on the tea]_

Widening her eyes, Juliette breathes, "_sans aucune façon," _[no way]. Glancing up she stares at Frank and Alice Longbottom, _biting her lip, _she lifts her wand she directs it towards the pair, _orior._

Examining Frank and Alice, she observes them slowly waking up, turning their head towards Juliette. Alice attempts to sit up in bed, only to be jerked back down onto the mattress. Glaring at Juliette, she slips out her wand removing the harnesses, "The nurses and healers tied you down, and they didn't want you floating into the air again."

Juliette lies, noticing the change in attitude as Alice accepts that response, nodding she pokes her husband. Frank lies on his back, his eyes wide open watching the two interact with each other.

"Frank, Frank, Frankkkkkkkkk! Get up get up, this is…" Alice snaps her head toward Juliette, "Juliette," she replies.

"Juliette, Frankie this is Juliette, she untied us because the healers tied us up so we wouldn't float up into the air!" Alice exclaims, standing to jump on the bed, Frank cowering on the bed. "Don't be such a wimp Frank, say hi!" Alice sings, jumping higher on the bed.

Addressing Frank, Juliette talks, "Hi Frank, I am Alice's friend. Would you like to be friends?"

Replying, Frank nods, "yes, that would be nice." Sitting upright in bed, Frank leans underneath the bed to grab an album.

"Not this again!" Alice shouts, halting her jumping on the bed to grab the book.

Frank slaps her hand, "Stop it, Alice," he scowls, scooting away from her towards Juliette to show her the book.

Huffing out a sigh, Alice crosses her arms, glaring at Frank, before she becomes distracted wandering off towards the window to look out.

Taking a seat by Frank, Juliette glances over to see what he desires to show her. Frank pushing the book towards her lap opens the cover to show her the front page.

Pointing towards a photo, Juliette gasps; Frank and Alice are seen holding each other kissing.

"The pictures move! Isn't that amazing," Frank whispers, staring at the page with a child like curiosity. Frowning, Juliette furrows her brows, _all he notices is the moving photos not the individuals._

Glancing up Juliette smiles at him, "Frank, that is amazing! Where did you get his book?" She asks, Frank smiles at her enthusiasm, Alice jumps in, "From this boy named Neville and an Old lady that comes on weekends and holidays.

She says through a mouth full of Drooble's Best Blowing gum, looking down at the wrappers in her hands, she glances back up at Juliette. Stretching out her fist, she opens her revealing a wrapper inside, "Here," she says.

Placing the wrapper in Juliette's hand, "I am saving the rest for Neville, I like that boy," she responds, nodding as she stores the rest away in her drawer.

Franks nods in agreement, "Will you read to me?" He asks Juliette, as he places the book in her lap, not wanting to let Frank down, she takes the album in her lap.

Swallowing she begins, "Once upon a time, there was a man and women," reading she feels the bed sink down on her other side as Alice lays on her stomach chewing her gum, memorized by Juliette's voice.

"They went to a magical school called Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry, sorted into a house named Gryffindor," Juliette whispers, her eyes growing with excitement. Frank and Alice focused on Juliette's form. Flipping the page, a photo of Alice and Frank is shown surrounded by a group of there friends.

"Gryffindor was a house for the brave and courageous! The animal representing the house was a very powerful Lion. They had many friends, James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus." Smiling at the photo before her, Juliette traces their faces with her fingertip.

A photo of them standing outside the castle, the guys messing around in the back, Lily rolling her eyes at there behavior and Alice giggling at Frank. Smiling, when he turns locking eyes with her, he leans in kissing her full on the mouth. Their friends hooting and hollering at their behavior as Alice blushes with embarrassment, Frank steps back wrapping an arm around her shoulder to snuggle her.

Laughing, Alice points to the picture, "that's my favorite part!" she giggles when younger Alice blushes at Frank's action.

Frank glances up at Alice, watching her giggle, a glint of recognition flashes in his eyes, he blushes at her. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he catches Juliette watching him; flustered he looks down at the photo. Alice unaware of the exchange that just happened between them whispers excitedly, "Go on! Read some more please!"

Nodding, Juliette continues, "Alice and Frank were the best of friends," looking at the next three photos on the page, "They were extremely supportive of their friends playing quidditch, but never dared to ride on those brooms."

In the picture, Alice, Frank, Lily, and Remus are in the Quidditch stands cheering on James as he fly by catching the snitch, beating Slytherin by three hundred points.

"One day, there was a extravagant ball held within the castle. In order to attend, you had to have a date!" Juliette exclaimed, Alice gasping, her hand flies up to her mouth covering her giggles, Frank makes a face.

"Alice and Frank were so close that Frank decided to ask Alice to the ball! And she said yes, Alice wore a lovely gown made of red silk that draped over her body in a modest way. Frank was very handsome in his dress robes he bought for that special night."

Alice and Frank are seen in the photo dancing on the floor together, he leans close whispering in her ear. She pulls back giggling, as she stares lovingly into his eyes, they twirl around on the floor to the music.

"Frank loved Alice so much, he took great care of her throughout their days in Hogwarts," Juliette reads, "Soon graduation day came, they never wanted to part, so Frank asked Alice's hand in marriage."

Surrounded by there friends again Alice and Frank are in the front smiling as the boys in the back toss their caps into the air, Lily hugs James, the shocked expression makes Juliette giggle. The next scene, Lily's mouth is dropped, as Frank gets down on one knee asking Alice's hand in marriage.

"Responding to his question with a yes, Frank and Alice get married, becoming their life long dreams, Auror's!" She exclaims excitedly, Frank's smile wide on his face beaming with joy, Alice sits clutching her pillow staring at the photo of Frank proposing to her.

A dreamy smile appears on her face, as a flash of recognition appears in her eyes, she glances up at Frank watching him smile with pride at the story character is called an Auror.

"A couple of months later, they marry outside in a beautiful enchanted garden, their friends and family join them for their quant occasion."

Kissing, Alice and Frank beam at each other, walking down the aisle now as Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom.

Turning the page Juliette smiles, noticing the bump on Alice's stomach, watching as Frank bends down to talk to her growing belly.

"One year later, they decide to have a child, Alice is filled with joy and Frank proud to know that he is going to be a father."

"July 30, 1980 a beautiful healthy boy was born, Alice and Frank decided to name him Neville." A baby coos, drawing Alice's attention to the book, watching as the parents play and make faces smiling as the baby giggles.

Frank leans over to watch, "that is a cute baby," he whispers, staring at the photo.

Alice nods enthusiastically; turning the page Juliette notices the jump from the three of them to two people, _Gran and Neville_.

Gran and Neville are seen standing together before the Hogwarts train, Trevor in Neville's hand. The shy boy smiles at the camera, nervously biting his lips, the photo album ends.

Alice notices that Juliette stops, "well go on what happens?"

Swallowing, Juliette continues, "Alice and Frank decide to go on a long vacation, allowing Neville to spend a great amount of time with Gran. The End."

Shutting the album, she hands it to Frank, "that was lovely, thank you for sharing it with me," Juliette smiles. Hoping that they do not notice the sudden change in her attitude, Alice and Frank smiling discuss the album she just "read."

Sighing in relief, she stands, Frank and Alice notice the movement, and their smiles drop into frowns. "Are you going to come back?" Alice asks, her lip pouting, Frank stares at Juliette, waiting for a response.

"Yes, I will on the weekends. To replenish your flowers," she nods, hoping that the flowers make some type of progress on their condition.

Smiling, Alice and Frank step forward to hug Juliette. "Have a great day, alright," Juliette replies, " I will be here every Sixth day, with flowers, tea and some games we can play together. Does that sound good?" She asks, hoping they take the bait.

Smiling, Alice and Frank nod, lying back onto their mattress with a yawn. "Sweet dreams," Juliette whispers, placing a sleeping charm on them.

Carefully reaching into her bag, she pulls out_ Uruz, Ansuz, Dagaz_ runes, carefully placing them into a triangle underneath each of their beds. Taking out her wand, Juliette casts an _occulto _and_ virga _charm on the ancient runes, to prevent anyone from noticing or removing the stones from the room.

Smiling, Juliette steps out into the hall, shutting the door quietly, finding Madam Pompfrey asleep on Dr. Erin's shoulder, his head leaned against the back of the wall. Glancing at her watch she notices the time, eight pm. _Whoa, did not think I was in there that long._

Tiptoeing forward, she taps Madam Pompfrey, "Psst!" Glancing at her watch, Juliette face turns into a grimace, reaching for Madam Pompfrey's wrist she counts down, "un deux trois," appariting on the spot, Dr. Erin falls on his side landing on his hip.

Arriving in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, she is not surprised to see Severus pacing back and forth. Quickly conjuring a silencing bubble, so Madam Pompfrey does not wake up to his screaming.

"Where have you been! He scowls, "your practically late for your next lesson, you had me worried." He finishes, looking to see Juliette transferring Madam Pompfrey unto a bed, ignoring his rant.

Tapping his foot impatiently, he raises his arms, "Hello!"

Stepping out of the bubble, Juliette turns to face him, her eyebrow quirked, "Really? The lessons start at 8:10pm, it is 8:00pm."

She finishes, placing her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes she walks past Severus heading towards her next lesson.

"Young lady! I am not finished!" He yells, the photos in the hospital wing staring at him, muttering under his breath, "bloody portraits."

Striding out of the wing after her, he practically runs down the hall to catch up with her.

: © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**A/N: So tempted to continue this chapter but it is ridiculously long... Ahh I can't help it, I love writing.**

**-Sophie Fawn**

**Latin Translations:**

Ostendo sum-Reveal

Aufero-Remove

Attero-rub

Deleo-blot out

Torqueo-turn

Tractus-tract

Fracta-broken

Visum-view

Multi-many

Imperium-control

Refero-refer

Conforto-comfort

Vulnera Sanentur-wounds are healed

**Brackium Emendo-** heals bones

**Tricoterabo- ** I think this replenishes blood

**Episkey- **snap bone into place [ex. Harry's nose]

Tergeo-brush

Praestrangulo siti- asphyxiate thirst

Hypericum perforatum-pierced with hypericum

Solvo tribulatione memoria- free the memory of tribulation

Recordatio-remembrance of

Intuitu-with a view


	17. Hone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously did not write the script for HP Steve Kloves did, there will be some referencing from the script.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in Chapter Sixteen:**

_Stepping out of the bubble, Juliette turns to face him, her eyebrow quirked, "Really? The lessons start at 8:10pm, it is 8:00pm."_

_She finishes, placing her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes she walks past Severus heading towards her next lesson. _

"_Young lady! I am not finished!" He yells, the photos in the hospital wing staring at him, muttering under his breath, "bloody portraits." _

_Striding out of the wing after her, he practically runs down the hall to catch up with her._

**Hone**

Arriving outside of grand-père office, she waves her palm the Gargoyle spiraling upwards towards his office, Juliette on the top step, Severus sprinting around the corner to see her blue shoes as she ascends.

Taking a breath, he places a hand to his chest straightening out his robes. He strides with as much dignity he has left from running down the hall after Juliette, towards the stairs. Arriving in Dumbledore's office, he see's Juliette and Dumbledore seated having a cup of tea chatting about their days.

Glancing up, Dumbledore speaks, " ah Severus, we were wondering if you planned on joining us." He smiles, his eyes twinkling; Juliette lifts her teacup to her lips hiding her smirk.

Severus glares at the both of them, lifting his nose into the air before he conjures a seat to sit on.

Lifting her eyebrows, Juliette looks meaningfully at Dumbledore, "See," she murmurs, blowing on her tea to cool it off.

Chortling to himself, Dumbledore nods, "yes," opening up his tin can of lemon drops he offers some to Severus,

Placing a fist full into his mouth, his face grimacing after he realized his mistake.

Reaching over Juliette pats his hand, "its ok, you just enjoy your candy, while the grown ups discuss." Smirking, she leans forward bumping fist with her grand-père.

Crossing his arms like a child, Severus sits, sulking in his chair attempting to dissolve his candy, instead of having to spit it out.

Popping a lemon drop into her mouth, Juliette sighs, "I have always loved your lemon drops, especially the ones laced with relaxing draught."

Nodding in agreement, Dumbledore starts, "Today…" glancing out the window, "This evening, excuse me, we will be working on Advanced protection shield.

Pausing he watches his _petite fille_ soak up the information, listening tentatively.

"You have already completed your other lessons with much success. I am sure you have read about _Protego_, but that is only a spell block. We are going to be learning about a shield, not only can it reflect spells but it can exist for a period of time."

"Juliette, what are the types of Protection shields you can use and what are there purposes?" he asks. Crossing his hands together, he places his elbows on the desk leaning his chin on his hands; peering over his spectacles studying Juliette.

Opening her mouth she recites what she has read, "There are ten different types of protection shields and charms. _Cave Inimicum_, serves to warn of approaching intruders. _Fidelius Charm_ is a complex and powerful spell that allows someone or something to be hidden from the sight of anyone besides specific individuals to an indefinite period. _Patronus Charm_ is an insubstantial animal protector created by the advanced Patronus charm spell. _Protection orb_ is a protective spell that a wizard or witch casts around a certain target to protect them from exterior attacks. _Protego Duo_ is a charm that is the more powerful version of the shield charm. _Protego Horribilis_ is a type of shield charm, which protects an area against highly dark magic. _Protego Totalum_, incantation for the defensive spell used to protect a small area from most other spells for extended periods. _Salvio Hexia_ used to deflect hexes. A _Shield charm_ is a charm that creates a magical barrier that deflects minor to moderate hexes as well as any physical entities. _Silver shield,_ stronger than the standard Protego shield," taking a huge breath at the end she smiles.

"Excellent. Now we will be practicing these in the Room of Requirement. It will provide us with an adequate amount of space and items pivotal to this lesson." He replies, standing he walks towards his portraits on the wall, "Phineas, would you mind notifying Minerva for me please?"

"Certainly sir," Phineas replies, leaving his portrait, turning to face Juliette and Severus he smiles, "Shall we?"

Gliding around his desk, he reaches his office door, gesturing with his arm for Juliette to go ahead first.

Curtsying, Juliette strolls forward passing through the door waiting on the top stair by the Gargoyle.

Severus strides out next, followed by Dumbledore. Standing on the step the staircase descends, Juliette hoping off at the bottom, Severus and Dumbledore in tow. Turning right Juliette grabs grand-père hand and Uncle Severus walking between them down the hall.

Chatting idly, Severus attempts to pull his hand out of Juliette's, "That embarrassed to be seen with me? No one is present, they are in bed," she replies reading his mind. Glancing at the portraits on the wall, "They won't tell, if they do they will have to deal with me." She smirks, grinning evilly at the portraits that are staring in shock, snapping them out of their trance they bolt leaving empty frames.

Giggling, Grand-père peers at her over his spectacles raising his eyebrows; Juliette smiles innocently up at him. Receiving a chuckle from him, as Juliette swings her hand connected to Dumbledore's, continuing her conversation with grand-père.

Severus lingers behind, slowly following their steps. Their steps echo off the corridor, as they head towards the Room of Requirement.

Arriving outside the wall of the Room of Requirement, Juliette lets go of Dumbledore's hand, lifting her palm towards the wall an iron door appearing before the trio.

Stepping forward to grasps the handle, Juliette pushes the lever down and in, surveying the room, she notices how open it is, accommodating there session.

Gliding towards the center of the room, she turns slowly taking everything in, taping her chin she closes her eyes, the room morphing, Severus's mouth drops in shock, Dumbledore's eyes gaze curiously around the room to see what she is doing.

Boulders appear, rising up from the ground, forming triangular mounds for them to hide behind in this lesson. Running her hands over the boulder, she pauses, three chairs appear, Red, Blue, and Green, crafted to fit the three Professors participating in this lesson. For when they needed to rest in-between the turns they are taking, when working with Juliette

Closing her eyes briefly, she opens them to see a forest before her, the greenery similar to the forbidden forest.

Turning she smiles, "Ok, lets begin," McGonagall opens the door, "Sorry, I'm la…" she fades off, eyes wide she stares at the sight before her. Closing her eyes she rubs them, glancing towards Juliette, she smiles, "Brilliant."

Beaming with pride at the compliments, she turns to face Uncle Severus, his mouth still gobsmacked.

"Ok, while Uncle Severus is struggling to grasp this atmosphere, what are we going to proceed with first," she smirks, the slight insult, snaps him out of his trance.

Sneering, he straightens out his posture, "Patronus Charm, Silver shield, Shield Charm, Protego Duo, Salvio Hexia, Protection Orb, Cave Inimicum, Protego Totalum, Protego Horribilis and Fidelius Charm." He finishes, nodding Juliette steps forward, raising her wand, "Expecto Patronum," her cheetah appearing before them, staring at the Professors, expectantly.

"Test," Juliette replies, the Cheetah, acknowledges, proceeding to sit on its hind legs. Watching them intensely, Severus raises an eyebrow. "What?" she asks, staring at Severus, he opens his mouth "How come it is still here?" he drawls, staring curiously at the Cheetah.

The Cheetah stands alert, glaring holes at Severus head, shrugging Juliette, waves her hand the Cheetah fading away. Glancing around, she notices that Grand-père and Aunt Minnie are gone, smiling she skips into the forest, silence greets her ear.

Crouching down she changes her wardrobe in to quidditch uniform, lightening the material for quicker movements. Stepping forwards, she shouts, "_Contego," _blocking the Conjunctivitis curse, and Grand-père aimed her way.

Dodging and rolling she races through the forest, "_Sectumsempra,"_ Severus shouts, lifting her hand _"Protego Duo,"_ the curse back fires barely missing his body, the tree taking the brunt of the curse, deep cuts cover the tree.

Racing towards Severus, she places a quick _contego_ charm surrounding the two.

"We are enemies, what are you doing here!" he scowls, Juliette ignoring his remark, placing a hand on the tree, she closes her eyes, the Room of Requirement repairing the plant.

Turning she cast, _Stupefy, _Severus limps to the ground, "Should have moved when you had the chance, "Enemy," she smirks, waving her palm towards Severus body a _protection orb_, taking off to find Aunt Minerva.

"Salvio Hexia," Juliette shouts, dodging the _trip jinx, _dodging around a tree a spell catches her in the back, she quickly mumbles _Protego Totalum_.

Hearing a twig snap near by, Juliette's head snaps up towards the sound, pressing her back against the tree she circles around placing the _cave Inimicum_ on the ground, her line shoots across the forest.

The line flashing to alert of Severus's presence, _dang,_ taking a breath she bolts for the trees in the center bundles together, casting the _Protego Horribilis _charm on the tree. A light flickers, spell races towards Juliette hiding in the trees, the shield absorbing the curse.

Smirking, she shoots a stinging hex; hearing the satisfying yelp of Aunt Minnie, "Quit sending childish jinx's my way! Send a real CURSE!" Juliette sings, only to be knocked out of the tree by _axelo._

Bending over, she grabs her abdomen, lifting her wand she points it towards her stomach, _Vulnera Sanentur_, raising her hand towards her mouth she wipes the blood away. Smiling, she licks the blood off her teeth, _nice_, stretching out her wand she smirks, _Flipendo,_ the satisfying yell of anger is heard echoing through out the forest, as Severus body was thrown back.

Giggling, Juliette whispers _point me, _the wand jerking right leading her towards McGonagall, tucking her wand into her belt she changes into Link. Pouncing Juliette catches McGonagall off guard, grinning, she yawns shaking her head from the drowsiness. Aunt Minnie, smiles, "I think we are done for now," she whispers scratching Link behind the ears hearing the satisfying purr of contentment.

Nodding in agreement, Link gets up, the forest disappearing from sight, Severus is seen rubbing his bottom from the impact of the spell. Dumbledore resting comfortably in blue chair Juliette conjured for him.

Stretching, she prowls towards Dumbledore, changing in to Juliette; she climbs into his lap, resting her head against his shoulder. The last thing she sees are three pairs of eyes watching her fall asleep.

: © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**A/N: I was so desperate to make Juliette seem real to me that I got an IMVU account. I think that's what it is called, just so I can have a lasting image in my mind. Not that I already don't, but you can find her online if you look! I appreciate the glances even if they aren't reviews.**

-**-Sophie Fawn**


	18. Holiday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously did not write the script for HP Steve Kloves did, there will be some referencing from the script.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in Chapter Seventeen:**

_Nodding in agreement, Link gets up, the forest disappearing from sight, Severus is seen rubbing his bottom from the impact of the spell. Dumbledore resting comfortably in the blue chair Juliette conjured for him._

_Stretching, she prowls towards Dumbledore, changing into Juliette; she climbs into his lap, resting her head against his shoulder. The last thing she sees are three pairs of familiar eyes watching her fall into a deep sleep._

**Holiday**

Muffled voices can be heard as feet shuffle around the dorm, excited chatter fills the air as the girl's giggle and gossip in the bathroom. Lavender trips, accidently opening a small gap in the curtains surrounding Juliette's bed. Eyes wide, the girls in the room gasp, watching as Lavender covers her mouth to muffle her giggles. She continues to collect her items to pack, not bothering to fix the curtains.

Groaning, Juliette flips over only to be blinded by the sun's light beaming through the window directly into her face. _Loud birds. _Making a disgruntled noise, she rolls onto her stomach covering her head with her pillow, lazily flicking her wrist the curtains close, the comfort of the darkness surrounds her, as the sounds disappear. _Thank Merlin for Silencing spells. _Sighing in relief, she relaxes into her bed, drifting peacefully into slumber.

_Two hours later…_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Jinx leaps from the bed, jolting Juliette awake, he scampers out of her way dodging through the curtains. Juliette whips out her wand blasting her alarm clock to smithereens. Smirking evilly, she giggles dropping her right arm against the side of the bed. Jinx, mews at her irritated, "six hundred and twenty-seven I believe," she answers his unspoken question. Over the year's she has received the same alarm clock as a present from "Uncle" Severus. Every time the poor muggle device has been singed by Juliette's wand, pity it never had a chance.

Sighing, she rolls over pushing her auburn hair out of her eyes, staring up at the tapestry over her head. Briefly closing her eyes, Juliette perches upright pushing the curtains around her bed away. Placing her feet on the floor, she squeals quickly wrapping her arms around her legs in a fetal position glaring holes at the floor.

Scrunching her nose, Juliette conquers slippers sliding them gently onto her feet, she stands up tiptoeing towards the window dreading what she knew was to come. _Snow._ Grimacing, she grabs her silk blue robe wrapping it tightly around her body, watching as winter continued to settle in, making itself at home. Large snowflakes fall rapidly to the ground, adding to the vast collection that started over night.

Zoning out, Juliette stares transfixed into the winter wonderland, oblivious to Jinx watching her. Leaping onto the windowsill, Jinx chirps, his green eyes boring holes into Juliette's form. Shaking her head, absent-minded Juliette reaches over to scratch him behind his ears, earning a satisfied purr from her furry friend.

Breathing on the window, she lifts her finger to draw a frown in the fog her breath made. Facing Jinx, Juliette mutters, "Okay, lets get ready." Swiveling she grabs her clothes making her way towards the shower, Jinx studies her form, returning his gaze out the window to see Hagrid hauling in a giant Christmas tree for the hall.

Chirping he leaps off the windowsill, racing for the door disappearing to who knows where in the castle. Turning on the hot water, Juliette hisses in relief as the sprayer hits the sore spots on her back, relaxing against the wall she lifts her left arm over her head stretching her back to get the remaining kinks out. Grabbing her body wash, she hisses in pain snapping her arm back to cradle it against her chest, testing it out again she winces when she see's a bruise…no bruises covering her arm. Gasping, she looks down to see her body black and yellow from the lessons yesterday. Glancing at her shoulder she see's that it is slightly ajar, shutting her eyes she reaches for a wash cloth placing it into her mouth.

Waving her left palm, she places a silencing charm on the bathroom, to not wake the other girls who were intelligent enough not to wake up at five this morning to pack. Gripping her right arm, she braces her right shoulder against the wall counting in her head. _un deux trios._

Gripping her right wrist, she uses her left arm to shove upward causing her right shoulder to pop back into place, Juliette's scream from the pain is muffled by the washcloth stuffed in her mouth. Cringing, she stretches out her arm, feeling a slight tingle from the nerves that were pinched in her arm. Mumuring a quick_ occulto _ to conceal the bruises maring her body she smiles, _magic whatever would I do without it? _Smirking Juliette finishes her shower, smelling of fresh hydrangeas, she pushes the curtain aside to see Hermione with her mouth gaping open, her hair in a frizzled mess.

Giggling Juliette covers her mouth wrapping her towel around her body walking towards the mirror. "Morning Mione," she sings, lifting her wand she murmurs _siccus,_ a drying spell preventing the winter chill from the morning. Placing the wand to her chin, she stares at her reflection pondering how to do her hair.

Quirking her eyebrows Hermione stares at Juliette, "Would you care to explain the ashes lying on the floor next to your bed?" She questions, watching Juliette carefully her mouth agape at the flippant greeting.

Smirking Juliette turns, "My alarm clock. It didn't wake you did it?" She questions, concern marring her eyes, she scrutinizes Hermione's face.

Furrowing her brow, Hermione responds, "No, actually that didn't. I was wondering if you happen to hear a high pitch scream. It sounded frightening actually, as if someone was being hurt." She questions, staring at Juliette with an inquisitive expression.

Swiveling back towards the mirror, Juliette replies, "Nope, not a thing. I was in the shower." Deciding on a hairstyle she points her wand towards her hair, "_pinguesco torqueo,"_ Juliette's hair transforming into lovely curls tied with a ribbon hanging at the nape of her neck, accentuating her features.

Feeling eyes on her back, she turns to see Hermione still scrutinizing Juliette's face.

"What?" Juliette questions, Hermione's eyes widen when she realizes that she is caught, stepping into the shower stall, Hermione reaches up grasping the knob turning on the faucet to fill the silence.

"What did the scream sound like Mione," Juliette replies, hearing the soap drop onto the floor. She grins, glancing at her self in the mirror, summoning her clothes Juliette smoothes out an invisible wrinkle in her dress.

Brandishing her wand, she conquers some shampoo surprising Hermione in the stall. A yelp is heard, "_Merlin! Jules, care to warn me next time?"_

"It will help," Juliette replies smiling cheekily, "Your welcome," grinning she glides out of the bathroom straightening her bed she perches up against the headboard summoning her book. Opening to where she left off, she patiently waits for Hermione to finish, quickly becoming engrossed in the book.

Twenty minutes later, she hears a shuffle as Hermione walks out of the bathroom, her hair flat against her back soaking her sweater. Snapping the book closed, Juliette makes her way towards Mione's bed, pushing her onto the edge. Juliette sits behind Hermione, brandishing her wand, "_pinguesco torqueo_." Hermione's sopping wet hair, transforms into cascading chestnut curls flowing down her back.

Beaming at her work, Juliette tucks her wand away, "Ok, lets go to breakfast!"

Lifting her bag, Hermione smiles, "Thanks," grinning she locks arms with Juliette chatting about their Christmas plans as they make their way towards the Great Hall.

Dodging the flocks of students scurrying down the hall with their bags, the girls walk in striding straight towards the Gryffindor table to see Harry and Ron playing wizards chest. Neville close by, studying his French book Juliette gave him.

Lifting her gaze she catches Neville's eyes, beaming in pride, "_Yay. Je suis heureux de vous voir faire des progrès avec cette neville livre. Serez-vous rentrer à la maison pour les vacances de?" _[Yay. I'm glad to see you make progress with this book neville. Will you go home for the holidays?] Already knowing the answer to her question, she waits for his reply to see how far along he is in the book.

"_Oui. Je suis déjà bien rempli pour les vacances. Je vais rester avec mon Gran. Êtes-vous rester à Poudlard ou rentrer à la maison?"_[Yes. I am already busy for the holidays. I'll stick with my Gran. Are you staying at Hogwarts or go home?]Neville replies, Ron's mouth falls open at his response, Harry's eyes showing disbelief

Turning towards the two, Neville furrows his brow, "What?"

Giggling the girls look at each other, "They are just shocked," Juliette replies, "That you know French," Hermione finishes. Snapping out of his trance Ron mutters, "I swear you share the same brain," he directs his comment towards the girls. Returning towards his game, placing a hand on his chin he studies the board.

Laughing in response, they giggle clutching their stomachs. _"Je vais rester un peu. Puis la tête à domicile en France. Envisageait de demander à Harry de se joindre."_ [I'll stay a while. Then head home to France. Considering asking Harry to join.]

Nodding his head solemnly, Neville turns towards Hermione, _"Et vous?" _[And you?]

"_Je vais rentrer à la maison pour les vacances à être avec mes parents."_[I will go home for the holidays to be with my parents.] Hemione replies with a smile.

Facing Harry and Ron Juliette questions, "What are your plans for the Holiday boys?"

Harry states his next move, "Knight to E-5," Juliette lets out a whistle, grimacing she catches Harry's attention. "Not a wise move," she replies, Ron grinning like a fool confidently says, "Queen to E-5."

Harry's knight getting smashed to pieces by Ron's Queen.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione cringes.

"That's wizard's chess," he replies smirking at his win. "My parents have decided to take a family trip to Romania to visit my brother Charlie. He's studying dragons there." His expression, dazed as he stares whistfully, shaking his head he returns to the present.

"Wicked!" Juliette breathes, "Sounds exciting." Her eyes wide with enthusiasm for her friend. Turning towards Harry, "How about you?"

Sheepishly smiling Harry rubs the back of his neck, "I rather stay here at Hogwarts than return to the Dursley's." He finishes, a glint of anger appearing in his eyes at the mention of their name.

"Don't blame you mate," Ron say's slapping him on his back. "Well I'm off. Happy Christmas." He stands from the table slowly making his way out of the Great Hall. The clock chimes, Hermione's eyes widen, "Hermione we best be off if we don't want to miss the train." Neville states, closing his book he stands from the seat, "Happy Christmas Juliette, Harry."

Rolling her eyes, Juliette steps forward embracing her friend, "_Joyeux__Noël__à__vous__de__Neville__ .'' _Juliette whispers in his ear, Neville pulls back his face red from embarassment.

Giggling, Hermione embraces Juliette and Harry, locking arms with Neville they strode out the Great Hall together. Harry waves staring wistfully after them. Turning her attention towards Harry, Juliette sits down, placing her hands on the table she rest her chin on them scruentizing his face.

Feeling a pair of eyes on his face, Harry turns shocked to see Juliette sitting there, staring at him. Tugging at his collar he opens his mouth, "I wanted to explore the castle a little bit, found a map and decided Christmas was the best time to do it."

Juliette replies, quirking her eyebrow, "And thought you could use some company." She beams, leaning back from the table, Harry's mouth gobbsmacked from the politeness she has towards him.

"Would you care to join?" She asks, waiting for Harry to regain his voice.

"Sure," he stammers, a grin making its way onto his face.

" You didn't think you would be spending Christmas alone now did you?" She questions, not waiting for an answer, "Well I can always leave if you want?" Juliette teases, Harry quickly blurts out, "_No!,"_ Shocking himself and Juliette, they burst out laughing, "I mean no," Harry responds once he controls his breath.

"Brilliant! I wasn't going to take no for an answer anyways," Juliette grins. Harry's smirk returning to place, "Now about wizards chess," Juliette glances down at the board, fixing the pieces, "how well do you know the game?"

Harry laughs, "Well, you obviously saw my defeat to Ron. So you tell me." He mocks, Juliette smiles, "Not very well then." She replies cheekily, dodging a poke to her arm.

"_HEY! _ Im not that bad!" Harry pouts, his eyes glistening with mirth. "Yeah, you're just bad," Juliette replies receiving a grin from Harry.

Stretching out her arms, she winces, straightening her posture she opens her mouth to explain the rules of the game. Only to see a worried expression on Harry's face, "Are you alright?" He asks, studying Juliette's face for any sign of hesitation.

"Brilliant! Just bruised that's all." She smiles, happy that he is concerned for her well being.

"Ok now! Each of the six different kinds of pieces moves differently. Pieces cannot move through other pieces (though the knight can jump over other pieces), and can never move onto a square with one of their own pieces. However, they can be moved to take the place of an opponent's piece which is then captured. Pieces are generally moved into positions where they can capture other pieces (by landing on their square and then replacing them), defend their own pieces in case of capture, or control important squares in the game…"

ooOoo

Arriving outside a beautiful white chateau, three people stand. One adult and two children there trunks floating behind. Lifting her wand, Juliette configures the ward to allow Harry access onto her property. Smiling she nods at Aunt Minnie confirming that the changes has worked. Nodding her head, Minerva disappears, leaving Harry and Juliette alone.

ooOoo

**Harry's POV**

Arriving infront of an open space, Harry stares in confusion wondering why they are here, in the middle of nowhere. Quirking his eyebrows, he leans to the right trying to see if this was some kind of illusion, or a joke. Nothing in particular standing out, just a forest with a river emiting trickling sounds as it makes it way down the path laid out.

Noticing a flicker of movement at his side, Harry turns his head watching as Juliette steps forward, lifting her wand into the air drawing a complex design.

Appearing before them an imposing black rod iron gate, appears, the symbol of a Knight duplicated on either side of the gate, portrays an air of strength and intimidation. Placing her wand back into the sleeve of her dress, Juliette lifts her hand, speaking, "Forte scutum salus ducum," her hand moving with grace in a particular rhythm, that Harry cannot catch.

Watching the gate open, Harry stands gobsmacked at the sight before him, rubbing his eyes in ressurance of what he is seeing, he opens them, staring at the magnificent view of the Chateau. The sprawling chateau, built of white marble and set on a river, surrounded by forest covered in a blanket of snow, belongs to a young duke by the name of Richard Fortescue.

Passing through the gateway, the height and stature of the entrance gives off an imposing demeanor. Feeling a tug on his hand, Harry steps forward, taking in the scenary, the ward adjusting to the new individual, sends a patronus ahead disappearing to alert the owners in the home.

Smiling Juliette starts babbling about her family, Harry following in a daze stares at the Chateau with awe, subconsciously nodding his head in response to her statements. Walking along the paved road, Harry turns around to see the entrance disappear, subsconsciously gripping her hand tighter, Juliette lets a smirk appear onto her face acting naïve to Harry's obvious discomfort.

Sensing a pull to his right, he notices a lavish garden that appears to be thriving with magical plants, and an unknown tug of power coming from the garden, brings forth a desire to explore the unknown held within. Swiveling his head, he catches a groomed field, with six towering goal post three on each end, a brilliant white covering the ground. Eyes wideing in shock, he turns to look at Juliette, she nods answering his unspoken question, "yes that is a quidditch field."

Crossing over the bridge they arrive outside the front door, Juliette steps forward to lift the handle to push in when a small figure answers the door

"Misses Juliette has returned!" a well dressed house elf cries, throwing herself at Juliette's form, Juliette beams hugging the Elf back, "Serena!" She squeals, giggling with delight, "I have missed you so much!"

She coos, Serena blushing at the affection her Misses shows towards her. "Serena has missed you greatly too!" The house elf exclaims, noticing the small boy standing behind her.

Pulling back she leans around Juliette, "Oh! Serena this is Harry Potter, he is my friend from Hogwarts!" She smiles, Serena's eyes widen she leaps forward hugging Harry. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter! Juliette has told Serena all about you in her letters she sends Serena!"

Harry, not shocked by Serenas affection, awkwardly pats the house elf's back, "Ah.. Pleasure to meet you too Serena," he replies staring at Juliette over the elf's head.

Giggling Juliette smiles, "My family is well aware that you are coming Harry, do not worry!"

"Brilliant," he mumbles, a chortle sounds behind Juliette as she whips around "Papa!" she squeals.

Racing into his arms, Juliette is picked up and spung around by her father giggling with delight he places her back down, gently kissing her forehead.

"_Juliette ses pas été la même sans vous!" _[Juliette it hasn't been the same without you!

] Richard replies, beaming adoringly at his daughter.

Lifting his eyes, he notices the boy standing at the door a blush rising in his cheeks as he looks away from the affectionate father and daughter moment.

Glancing down at Juliette, she nods, "You must be Harry Potter." Richard exclaims extending his hand, Harry shocked regains his composure grasping his hand he pumps his fist.

"Pleasure Mr. Fortescue," Harry replies, nervously placing his hand at his side.

"Welcome to our home! Please come in, you can call me Richard, Serena would you mind taking the children's luggage to their room's please?" Richard addresses the house elf, nodding excitedly Serena snaps her fingers disappearing from sight the luggage vanishing as well.

Grabbing Harry's hand, Juliette pulls him into the foyer Richard on Juliette's right as she prattles off in french about school to her father. The sound of their shoes echo off the rich black marble floor.

On the right a staircase curved up in a ballroom style, is covered by a raising vault with ribs cut at an right angle. The connecting joints are decorated with knights, the caissons with mystical designs.

The hall is covered with a series of rib vaults whose keystones, detached from each other, form a broken line. The walls in this high-celininged room are carefully painted with a blue topaz, that accenuates the room in a way that emits a forebearing atmosphere but a welcoming one.

Making their way down the hall, they arrive outside a parlor, glass doors on either side offering a sense of peace if one ever needed it. In the middle a grand white piano sits, book shelves line the walls, a breeze drifts through the curtains, making them rise and fall with the wind. A giggle is heard, Harry snaps his head towards his right to see a little girl hiding beneath a chair, as the house elf that greeted him so warmly, wanders around the room searching for her. A woman with lovely black hair and green eyes, sits watching the two with adoration, a book left forgotten on her lap as she giggles at the sight.

"Mama!" Juliette whispers, rushing forward towards her mother, surprise fliting across the woman's face, as love settles on her features, her arms wraping to embrace her daughter, tears appearing in her eyes, maring her features as they slide down her face.

"Oh mère, ne pleure pas," [Oh mother, do not cry] Juliette whispers, staring into her mother's eyes… A squeal is heard as tiny feet make their way across the parlor as the little girl throws herself at Juliette.

**End Harry's Pov**

ooOoo

Feeling tiny hands wrap around her waist, Juliette smiles stepping back from her mother's embrace, her own arms wrapping around the small person behind her.

Gently placing her arms on Isabelle's shoulders to turn her small body around so she can hug her sister properly.

Kneeling before Isabelle, Juliette wraps her arms around her sister smiling, "Isabelle. J'ai manqué tellement. Comment est l'école, avez-vous obtenu de bons résultats dans vos classes? " [Isabelle. I missed so much. How is the school, have you done well in your classes?] Juliette questions pulling back from the embrace, to gently push a lock of Isabelle's dark black hair behind her ear.

Blushing, shyly Isabelle looks up opening her mouth to speak when she notices Harry watching their exchange with an curious expression on his face.

Isabelle's eyes widen, before she ducks her face into Juliette's chest murmuring how she has been doing in school.

"Je ne sais pas, c'est ok, j'ai rencontré une fille qui s'appelle Emma, elle est mon amie, j'ai apporté M. flopsie elle a un ours en peluche nommé blottit ... " [i don't know, its ok, i met a girl named emma she is my friend, i brought mr flopsie she has a teddy bear named snuggles...]

Smiling softly Juliette gently pats her head, encouraging her to continue, listening to her stories of primary school. Gasping at the right places and frowning at the other's while smiling and giggling in response to her sister's story.

Stepping back Isabelle leans up to whisper something in Juliette's ear, her lips barely reaching her sister's ear. Giggling Juliette places her hand towards her mouth smiling, shaking her head. Standing up she grabs her sister's hand tugging her towards Harry.

"Harry, this is my sister Isabelle Lydia Emma Fortescue or Izzy. Izzy, this is Harry my friend from school!" Beaming with pride Juliette gently directs her sister forward, her little shoes halting her. Blushing she stretches out a tiny hand, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Harry," she smiles her emerald eyes shining with curiousity.

Grinning he gently lifts her hand shaking it softly, "Hi Isabelle, Im Harry it's a pleasure to meet you too."

Giggling she turns to look at Juliette before she steps forward tapping his shoulder running away before she manages to yell, "HARRY'S IT SERENA RUN!" Taking off down the hall the house elf is seen scampering behind her tripping on her dress before Izzy runs back to help her up holding her hand the two disappear down the hall.

Standing shocked at the change in her demeanour, he glances at Juliette, his eyes wide with curiousity. "Quiet at first," Juliette starts, Richard and Alaina finishing with, "But loud with you get to know her." They say, the three of them giggling at the little girl before Juliette stops remembering something.

"Mama this is Harry, Harry my mother Alaina." Beaming she steps forward her arm gestured towards her mother. Coming out of his trance he steps forward stretching out his hand to shake her's. "Pleasure Mrs. Fortescue," Harry says, Alaina giving him a warm smile, "Please feel free to call me Alaina, Mrs. Fortescue is a bit too old for me." She conveys her voice a musical tone.

Blushing he corrects himself, "Yes Mrs. Fort…. I mean Alaina." He utter's shyly looking down at his feet. Hearing strong precise strides behind him, Harry feels a slap on his back that throws him forward slightly.

"Sorry lad," Richard mutters, sheepishly running a hand through his hair. "Feel free to make yourself at home, like I said earlier, our home is your home," he grins stepping around Harry to wrap his arm around his wife.

Feeling a slight twinge at her heart Juliette's smile drops a little as she sees the longing look in Harry's eyes as he stares wistfully at her parents. Flittering her head she grabs Harry's hand, "Pardon us, I believe we have two individuals to find." Gently bowing her head at her parents she tugs on Harry's hand pulling him down the hall disappearing from sight.

Squeals heard minutes later as tiny foot steps race across the marble floor. Richard burst out laughing as he glances at this wife to see a tiny smile appear on her face. Pulling her close to him he murmurs, "I know, you wish to do something for him Alaina. However, we can't replace his parents in his life, the most we can do for him is be there for him as if he were our own son." He utters, pressing his lips against her flawless cheek, catching a tear as it falls down her face.

Taking a shaky breath, she quickly nods reaching up to wipe the tear away, beaming at her husband. "And I plan to just do that and more," she replies in a strong voice, returning the kiss to her husband.

ooOoo

Wisps of cold air manumits with each breath they take. Surrounding them a blanket of white covers the Fortescue property transforming the beautiful landscape into a winter wonderland. A light breeze blows through the field, evoking a shiver from Juliette. Huffing she whips out her wand casting a warming charm to keep the bitter air from seeping into their clothes. Releasing a content sigh, she feels a pair of green eyes on her causing her to glance at Harry from the corner of her eye. She smiles casually shrugging, casting her eyes upon the vast lake spread before them.

Smirking Harry finishes lacing up his skates, chancing a glance to his left to see if his partner noticed. Startled by a hand suddenly appearing in front of his face, "Ready?" Juliette asks, standing confidently on the ice before Harry, offering her hand.

Gulping he replies, "Sure," a boyish crack to his voice, she giggles as Harry makes a sheepish expression. Gripping her hand, he is pulled up onto his feet, Harry reaches his other hand out to grasp her right arm clinging to Juliette.

Smiling, Juliette turns to face him clutching his other hand to make balancing on the ice effortless. "Brilliant," she conveys, "Now just keep a grasp on my hands," Harry tightens his hold causing Juliette to smirk, "That's it, Okay now lean on your weak foot, then push in a diagonal direction outwards with your strong foot. Pretend as though you're shoveling snow behind and to the right of you. This will propel you forward. Then bring the right foot back in next to the left and repeat the process." She directs, gliding backwards Harry's eyes widen, as he gently steps forward slidding in place before Juliette.

"Excellent," she applauds, "If you would like to glide point the toes out the way they are in for example right foot, point your right toes out." Nodding as Harry follows her directions, "Now just make little loops with your foot or ride on an imaginary scooter that is on the ice. Bend your knees and move your body with the strokes."

Gliding backwards Juliette holds Harry's hand while he skates towards her on the ice. Beaming she gently continues to pull on his hand skating across the ice, making a figure eight to help him practice his turns.

Releasing his hand she holds onto his right palm, manuvuring over the frozen lake, the air whipping against their faces.

"To stop, bend your knees slightly inward and then push out with one or both of your feet." Coming to a halt, she waits as Harry effortlessly stops at her side. "Well done!" Juliette claps, placing her hand on his back.

The movement resulting in Harry landing on his bum, sprawled out in front of her. Hearing giggles, they turn their head to see Isabelle and Serena stepping onto the ice together.

"Morning Jules and Harry," Isabelle yells across the ice, her rabbit floppsy waving in the air. Giggling Isabelle skates effortless over the ice Serena in tow on her left clinging to the little Misses with her life.

"Its Serenas first time too Harry!" Isabelle beams, stretching out her hand to help Juliette lift Harry up. Regaining his balance he glances at the elf to see a frightened expression on her face.

Grinning Harry reaches out his arm, "Serena, would you mind if I skate with you?" He asks, causing the house elf to nod furiously switching to cling to Harry. Shrugging Juliette turns to Isabelle, "Race you!" She smiles, bending low to the ice, Isabelle squeals bending at her waist. "On your mark, get set.. HEY!" Juliette yells letting Izzy get a head start on the ice, she races across the frozen lake, Juliette hot on her tail. Glancing over her shoulder, Isabelle squeals when she see's that Juliette is not far behind. Picking up her pace, she trips almost landing on the ice only to be caught by gentle hands, auburn hair flowing down to cover her face.

"Thanks sissy, that was a close one," Isabelle breaths out, wiping her forhead dramatically. Laughing Juliette helps her get on to her feet, "Next time watch where your going okay love?" She replies, straightening out Isabelle's coat, her skin brushing against her sister's face.

A figure struggles across the ice towards them, "Is Little Misses okay?" Serena asks, hovering over Isabelle to see if there are any scratches or blood apparent.

"Yes, she is fine Serena," Juliette replies with a satisified smirk on her face, "Oh and well done on your skating." She laughs, Isabelle giggling as she watches the facial expression change from worried, to furious, ending with realization.

"Misses DID that on purpose! Didn't she, Serena was so worried you tricked Serena!" She declares pointing a finger at the young Fortescue's beaming at the house elf.

"Well it worked didn't it? You learned how to skate on your own, Harry didn't even have to help you." Juliette pointed out, Harry seen standing gobsmacked in the center of the lake. His facial expression of shock before he burst out laughing, bending over hugging his stomach, tears running down his face.

Frowning Serena shakes a finger at Isabelle and Juliette, "Do not scare Serena like that again, you had Serena worried." She disciplines, placing her hands on her hips her demeanor of a mother hen.

Grabbing her hand Isabelle smiles, "Okay, Come on Serena," dragging the house elf over the frozen lake skating on the outer banks close to the grass. The two figures seen taking off their skates replacing them with shoes to head up towards the house.

Delighted Juliette skates towards Harry, "Well I have just about had enough skating for today, want to head in?" She asks, receiving a nod from him. Casually taking his hand they skate cross the lake, sitting comfortably on the bench removing their skates.

Placing on their shoes, the snow crunches beneath their feet as they head back up towards the Manor. Alaina opens the side door ushering them inside, whipping out her wand to to free them of their coats. "Did you have fun?" She asks, "Yes, it was brilliant, Juliette is a great teacher," Harry responds receiving a blush from Juliette as she unties her braid.

"Okay you two, head towards the foyer its time to decorate the tree," Alaina smiles, placing gentle hands on their backs, "Im going to some supplies from the kitchen and I will meet you their in a pinch."

Turning her back on the kids she walks into the kitchen the door swinging shut behind her. Tugging on Harry's hand Juliette pulls him into the foyer to see Richard hovering the tree into place, Isabelle standing on a chair her hands up making a frame, her expression of deep concentration.

"Over their papa, no a little to the right, a pinch left, there!" Isabelle squeals, her rabbit clutched in her hand by its ear. Serena seen constructing a tree base from scratch, hovering the support below the evergreen to hold it in place. Dusting her hands together she places them on her hips, "Master did an excellent job picking the tree this year." Serena beams, admiring the enormous tree gracing the foyer.

"Why, thank you Serena," Richard chortles, puffing out his chest, "I did indeed," only to be smacked on his chest by his wife in passing. _Oof_ ! He chuckles, clutching his chest, "That hurt love."

"Oh so that is what he told you,"Alaina smirks heading towards the coffee table.

"I meant you picked out a wonderful tree Love." He conveys, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head at being caught. Striding across the room to help her place the tray of treats down onto the coffee table, he steals a cookie for himself.

"You bet I did, this one took forever to find but eventually we stumbled upon it and I fell in love." Alaina murmurs wistfully, glancing at the magnificent tree.

Glancing towards Harry and Juliette Alaina opens her mouth, "ready to decorate the tree?" She asks, receiving a nod from Juliette and a surprised expression from Harry.

Frowning she tilts her head, "Do you not want to decorate the tree Harry?" she asks.

Shaking his head furiously he responds, "No, its not that, normally I am locked in my room, while my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin decorates the tree every holiday. I guess I just wasn't expecting to be asked that question. I would love to help," he replies blushing at her assumption.

"Well Harry, here we do everything as a family, and since you're a friend of our daughters. We are welcoming you into our home and will treat you as part of our family." Richard replies, coming to stand by Alaina's side, his arm wrapped comfortably around her waist in a loving gesture.

Feeling his hand being squeezed, he glances at Juliette who is seen wearing an encouraging smile, "Thank you very much." He grins, gently squeezing her hand in response.

: © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**A/N: YAY for summer! Tell me what you think so far! **


	19. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously did not write the script for HP Steve Kloves did, there will be some referencing from the script.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in Chapter Eighteen:**

"_Well Harry, here we do everything as a family, and since you're a friend of our daughters. We are welcoming you into our home and will treat you as part of our family." Richard replies, coming to stand by Aliana's side, his arm wrapped comfortably around her waist in a loving gesture. _

_Feeling his hand being squeezed, he glances at Juliette who is seen wearing an encouraging smile, "Thank you very much." He grins, gently squeezing her hand in response._

**Christmas**

**Harry's Pov:**

A shuffle is heard, followed by a dragging noise coming from the doorway into his room. Hearing a giggle, Harry smiles, rolling over pretending that he is asleep, he snores, hearing another snicker from the little girl standing in front of him. Cracking one of his eye's open, he can see Isabelle's green eyes sparkling in the dark, feeling the excitement radiating off her body as she licks her lips grabbing onto the bed she climbs on top of the covers hovering over Harry staring him down. Bending her knees, she opens her mouth as she pushes off the bed jumping into the air, "Harry! Harry! Wake up, it's CHRISTMAS!" She screams, continuing to jump around his bed singing, "

Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the ways!"

Her laughter ringing in the room she switches songs, continuing her dance on Harry's bed. Grinning he reaches for his glasses, putting them on to see Isabelle strutting in circles on his bed, Mr. Floppies' tattered ear gripped tightly in her hand.

Footsteps are heard, as a figure pops her head into the room. Smiling sheepishly at being caught, Juliette waves making her way towards Harry, pausing when she see's Isabelle frolicking on the bed, quirking up an eyebrow at her she places her hands on her hips tapping her foot.

"Izzy, did you wake up Harry?" Juliette inquires, staring curiously at Isabelle dancing in circles. Watching carefully, Juliette see's Isabelle's facial expression change as she stops, her mouth forming an "o" at being caught, she quickly lands on her bum shaking her head no.

Lifting her eyebrow higher, Isabelle's eyes widen, pausing she bolts from the room, racing down the hall calling out Serena's name, "Help, help Juliette is after me!"

Giggling as the elf appears, she grabs onto her hand pulling a confused elf down the stairs towards the Christmas tree.

Laughing, Harry sits up, "It's alright, I don't mind being woken up by singing and dancing. It is better than having someone pound on your door, telling you to hurry up with breakfast." He answers, his smile dropping a bit.

Biting her lip, she nods stretching out her hand to take his; they walk out of the room together making their way down the hall towards the stairs. Hearing a booming laughter, they turn towards each other giggling to see Isabelle dancing around the room, a cookie hanging in her hand as she sings. The house elf, Serena is seen following Isabelle's example, wearing a stocking on her head as she belts out the tune.

Landing on the last step, Juliette smiles at her family, glancing over to see a large grin on Harry's face, Richard is seen sitting on the love seat, sipping a cup of coffee a rob wrapped tightly around his waist.

A figure emerging from the kitchen, her mother, Alaina, sets down a tray of tea on the coffee table, taking her seat by her husband to watch the entertainment of Christmas morning taking place before their eyes.

Leaning her head into his shoulder, she snuggles closer commenting on their dance moves, Richard leans down to place a kiss on her head his arm draped casually over her shoulder.

Tugging on Harry's arm, he snaps out of his trance coming back to the present he follows Juliette towards the couch opposite from her parents. Releasing his hand Juliette races for her parents hugging them both wishing them a Merry Christmas before she hugs Isabelle and Serena, watching the house elf blush at her affection.

Richard beams, glancing up to see Harry gazing wistfully at the family in front of him.

Tugging on his wife's hair, he feels her move, as she stands up to cross the living room floor, gently wrapping her arms around Harry, "Merry Christmas Harry." She greets, pulling back to see a shocked blush appear on his face.

"Merry Christmas to you too Mrs. Forte… I mean Alaina." He corrects as she makes a frown at the use of her last name, grinning when he catches himself.

Smoothing out his hair, she ask's, "would you care for anything to drink? We have tea, coffee, and hot chocolate?"

At the word hot chocolate, Isabelle stop's dancing, "Oh me! I would like some hot chocolate please!" She laughs, as Serena runs into her back, unaware that the little Misses had stopped dancing.

Smiling warmly at her youngest, Alaina nods, "Harry?" She inquires, he opens his mouth," Hot chocolate would be wonderful thank you." He grins, glancing over when he feels the sofa sink besides him. Juliette beams at his comfortable demeanor, watching as he responds naturally to her mother, happy to know that he feel's welcomed in her family.

Grinning, Richard stands up from his chair to stride across the room; stretching out his hand, he grips Harry's, "Merry Christmas my boy!"

He chuckles, pulling Harry into a hug, "Thanks for staying for Christmas again." Richard conveys, winking at Juliette he turns around, returning to his seat, lifting the cup to his lips to drink his coffee.

Coming towards the room, Alaina hands Isabelle her cup of coco indicating for her to sit down by Serena to drink it. Passing another to Serena, she hands one to Harry and Juliette smiling.

Clapping his hands together Richard grins, "Ok, our tradition is that we generally open our stockings before the gifts, that is if no one else is up. But since we are all here" he lifts his wand levitating each stocking to the individual watching as Isabelle tears through her's gasping and oohing at the presents she received.

"We might as well get started," he finishes laughing at his youngest ambition at her gifts.

Surprise flickers across Harry's face as stocking lands in his lap, filled to the brim with gifts. Turning to glance at Juliette to make sure that the stocking was his, she grins pointing to his name neatly written in cursive on the white of the stocking at the top.

His mouth forming an "O" Juliette giggles, nudging his side indicating for him to go ahead and open his stocking.

Reaching hesitantly into his stocking, he lifts out a small rectangular gift, placing his stocking at his side. Harry unwraps it gasping in surprise as a red iPod lay's in his hand, turning to stare at Juliette she drops her mouth in an "o".

"Wicked" she breathes, "flip it over! See if there is anything written on the back!" She indicates, watching as Harry turns it over his eyes squinting to read what is engraved into the back.

"_Other things may change us, but we start and end with the family." _He reads outloud, tracing the letters one by one he grins, "Thank you." He breathes turning the device over to see the apple icon appear when he clicks the button.

Isabelle is seen, playing with her witch figures watching as they fly around on their brooms, "Harry there is more in your stocking." She declares walking up to dump his stocking out onto his lap grinning at the expression of surprise on his face.

Laughing, Juliette dumps her stocking contents out as well, carefully unwrapping each item placing them to the side to watch Harry continue to open his gifts.

Clearing his throat Richard speaks, "Harry, you can take that to school by the way, it has a spell on it that allows it to work within the premises of the school while you are there." He finishes, smiling at the young boy.

Grinning, he open's another rectangular package, an expensive case of quills neatly secured in a fancy package. Each quill unique from the rest, he traces his fingers over the feathers taking note of the different creature they came from.

Setting that aside he pulls out a lumpy package, ripping the paper open to see a set of gloves and a matching hat to go with his Gryffindor outfit. Harry pulls one of them on smiling, at the new pair of gloves taking note that they don't have any holes from them being hand me down's from his cousin Dudley.

"Oh, those will magically grow with each passing year as you grow Harry. So you won't ever have to worry about purchasing another pair again." Alaina beams, proud to have found those in Hogsmeade, Richard grins, squeezing her shoulder to congratulate her on her find.

Nodding his head, he proceeds to finish his gifts in his stocking, Harry receiving a generous amount: an iPod set of quills, a wand holder, communication mirror, and Bertie Bots every flavor beans. Harry opens the package of beans pulling out a green one, grimacing when he eats a spinach flavor bean.

Beginning on the presents a package magically appears landing on his lap.

Carefully opening up the letter on top he begins to read, "Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well."

Confused, he glances up noticing the curious stares, "What is it?" Isabelle inquires, scooting closer to sit at Harry's feet.

"Some kind of cloak," he replies lifting it out of the package.

"Well let's see then! Put it on!" Isabelle replies, squealing when she notices his body disappear.

"My body is gone!" Harry gasps glancing down at his invisible legs.

Scooting closer Isabelle reaches out to poke his leg, "Nope still there." She replies, hiding her snicker behind her hand.

Giggling along with Isabelle Juliette respond, "Its an invisibility cloak, silly. There are hard to come by, I think I know who gave it to you."

Juliette inquires about the note, taking it carefully into her hand she reads the script over noticing the quotation marks and the unique message implied by _use it well._ Smiling to her self, she looks up, "It is from Dumbledore, but your father left it in his hands to give to you when it was time."

Smiling she sets the note onto Harry's lap, watching as Harry carefully folds his robe, a shocked expression still displayed on his face.

Lifting his wand, Richard turns on Christmas music to fill the air with holiday cheer.

Setting his gift aside, he feels a tap on his shoulder as Juliette hands him another gift. Taking it from her, Harry's hand slumps down with the weight of the gift. Quirking an eyebrow he unwraps it, laughing as he notices the title, "_Beginner's French."_

"Thanks Juliette," he conveys, turning the book over glancing at the golden script written across the front.

Clearing her throat, Alaina hands him and Juliette separate packages, "This is from the family." She grins, "We hope it will come in handy."

Settling back into her previous position with her head resting against her husband's shoulder she watches as they rip open the paper to see Harry's mouth hanging open, while Juliette is beaming at her parents.

"Thank you so much!" Juliette coos, turning over her Quidditch Broom kit, tracing all of the tools inside, and admiring the quality package, they are set in.

"Well you did mention that you are both on the team, so we thought it would be convenient if you both had a broom kit." Richard responds chortling at the blush appearing on Harry's face.

Feeling a tap on his knee, Harry glances up to see Isabelle holding a package out for him, "This is from Serena and me." She declares, pushing the gift into the lap.

Cautiously, he opens the lid laughing when he notices a pair of ice skates in his size, but in the color black, shining against the blue tissue paper. Lifting the box he shows it to Richard, Alaina, and Juliette, Juliette burst out into giggles, smiling at her sister and Serena.

Handing Harry and Juliette a package, they both open them to see towels with their initials on them, Juliette in a blue with silver script and Harry's in a maroon red with gold script.

"Thanks," they simultaneously respond, turning towards each other laughing.

Setting their towels aside Serena hands them another gift, "Serena picked this out for you!"

She smiles, clapping her hands excitedly together, watching them open their Gryffindor scarves, beaming when they both try them on.

"Looks lovely on you, Serena has one just like it," she replies, setting back down next to Isabelle on the floor.

Turning towards each other, Richard and Alaina beam at Serena's generosity and kindness, appreciating how wonderful an individual she is.

Finishing with their gifts, the family relaxes against the couch, in a sleepy stupor when they hear Harry's stomach growl. Laughing, Juliette smirks at him, "Hungry?" She questions, only to hear a loud rumble coming from her Father.

"Well you know I am!" Richard declares; stretching out his feet in front of him, he stands. "Dinner?" He inquires making his way towards the kitchen to get the turkey.

Clapping her hands Alaina rises, glancing at the entire room, "alright lets head towards the dining room shall we?"

Gliding towards the kitchen, she grabs the mashed potatoes levitating the peas and corn towards the kitchen table the Cranberry sauce trailing behind.

Still clad in their pajamas the children make their way towards the dining room, settling down in the chairs staring hungrily at the meal placed before them. Bowing their heads Richards starts the blessing, ending with amen, "Okay go ahead," he indicated towards Harry.

Blushing because of all the eyes staring at him, he scoops some food onto his plate, indicating for everyone to start serving themselves as well.

**End Pov**

After supper, the Fortescue's head back towards the living room for their annual Christmas story, Juliette and Harry getting comfortable on the couch. Juliette stares at the twinkling lights smiling at the new memories created for Harry.

Turning her head she see's her father striding towards the fire with a book in hand, stopping to settle down with his back towards the flames his legs stretched out in front of him as an invitation for Isabelle and Serena to join him.

Diming the lights, Richard clears his voice,

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;…"

ooOoo

Waking from his Slumber Harry notices that he is in bed, crimson colors his cheeks at the thought of someone having to carry him to his bed. Sitting up he sighs thinking of the Holiday ending, but smiling at the new memories, he created with the Fortescue's.

Lazily putting on his glasses, he slips out of bed descending the stairs towards the dining room listening to the shuffle of feet in the kitchen bustling about.

Helping himself to breakfast, Harry greets Richard, "Morning," he yawns, hastily covering his mouth.

"And a good morning to you! How did you sleep?" he inquires, flipping down his paper to properly engage in conversation with the boy.

"Very well sir, and yourself?"

Nodding, "Yes, I actually had a decent sleep last night." He grins indicating to Isabelle who is snoring lightly against the table her hair sprawled against the top.

Smirking, he continues eating glancing around for Juliette, hearing the click of shoes he turns to see her levitating her trunks towards the fireplace. Making her way towards the table, she sits by Harry, "Morning Harry. How did you sleep?"

"Fine thanks and yourself?"

"Brilliant!" she responds, "oh and I already packed your trunk for you its upstairs when your finished I will levitate it down stairs for you." She beams, carefully piling fruit onto her plate; she places a strawberry in her mouth smiling.

Grinning at her preparation, Harry munches on his bacon, finishing his breakfast to race upstairs to finish packing his things. Levitating it down, Juliette turns, "I could have done that for you."

"No its fine really, after the brilliant Christmas you all gave me I couldn't ask for more really." He conveys towards the family, noticing that Alaina had slipped in just in time to hear his gratitude towards the Fortescue's.

"Thank you, honestly this was the best Christmas I have had and I will never forget it." He beams, his eye's glistening from the emotions of the past Christmas's coming to mind how he stayed locked in his cupboard, while his Cousin, Aunt and Uncle enjoyed Christmas.

Straightening out his robes, he is enveloped in a hug by Alaina, she pulls back kissing him on his forehead, "Any time love, you are more than welcome to come back here."

Smiling she wipes a tear from her eye, Richard starts forward hugging Harry tight against his chest.

"Like the son I never had, I hope you have a safe trip."

Placing him carefully on his feet, Harry feels two tiny bodies pressed against his, glancing down to see Isabelle and Serena hugging him tightly around his waist.

"Write to me Harry!" Isabelle declares, pulling back Serena quips with, "It was a pleasure for Serena to have met you Mr. Potter, Please come back against soon. If you ever need anything just call Serena and I will come!"

Blowing her nose on a handkerchief, Serena steps back crying while she grips Isabelle's hand, the family steps back smiling. Hugging her family, Juliette grasps his hand heading towards the fireplace.

Pushing her trunk and Harry's into the fireplace, Juliette grabs some floo, gripping Harry's hand tightly in her hand, "Leaky Cauldron," a burst of green envelope them as they disappear into the flames.

: © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**A/N: I do not know about you, but when I'm on my period, I seem more. Lmao Changed the elf's name to Serena, God only knows where I got the name sunshine… haha. Also I realize I spelt Alaina's name wrong in a couple of area's and I plan on fixing that asap.**


	20. Restitution

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously did not write the script for HP Steve Kloves did, there will be some referencing from the script.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in Chapter Nineteen:**

"_Write to me Harry!" Isabelle declares, pulling back Serena quips with, "It was a pleasure for Serena to have met you Mr. Potter, Please come back against soon. If you ever need anything just call Serena and I will come!" _

_Blowing her nose on a handkerchief, Serena steps back crying while she grips Isabelle's hand, the family steps back smiling. Hugging her family, Juliette grasps his hand heading towards the fireplace._

_Pushing her trunk and Harry's into the fireplace, Juliette grabs some floo, gripping Harry's hand tightly in her hand, "Leaky Cauldron," a burst of green envelope them as they disappear into the flames._

January 1st

**Restitution**

Glistening through the window panels, the sunshine reflects of the glass creating beautiful rainbows that dance across her face as she stares out onto the cobblestone watching from above. Watching she studies the students whom have left for Christmas holiday return to Hogwarts. Searching for that familiar set of brown bushy hair, Juliette grins when she notices Hermione talking animatedly to Neville Longbottom about their holiday she assumes.

Racing down the stairs from the girl's dormitory, Juliette arrives in the common room not missing a beat as she bolts out the door descending the main stairs towards the courtyard. Gracefully dodging through the crowd, she envelops Hermione in a hug surprising the girl.

"_Merlin Jules!" _She cries, laughing as they embrace from the long absence of their departure.

"_Mione!" _She laughs, as they twirl around in circles.

"How was your holiday?" Juliette asks, watching as Hermione straightens out her bag only to have it taken in Juliette's arms.

"It was amazing to see my parents again. How about yours?"

"Brilliant. Harry and I had a fantastic time! Harry learned how to ice skate." Juliette smirks, "Then my sister Isabelle and Serena decided to get him his own pair of ice skates, some what as a gag gift for Christmas." She laughs.

Giggling Hermione places her hand over her mouth; suddenly shoved forward Juliette catches Hermione before she falls.

Swiveling her head she see's Draco Malfoy passing by, "Watch it mudblood…" he sneers walking backwards in a cocky strut his goons cackling as his side.

Barely managing to get far, six wands are whipped out directed at his face. Sneering at Draco, "You were saying?" Juliette growls, inching her wand forward to poke his nose, watching in satisfaction as he flinches.

Mustering up his best face he mutters, "Nothing," backing away he trips over his luggage landing on his bum.

Fred and George step up their wands still drawn glaring at him, "Ya know, George, It would be a great time to practice those stinging hexes on him."

"Fred, you read my mind."

Stepping forward with menacing faces, they pose their wands ready to strike, however they glance at each other and yell, "_BOO_!"

Watching in satisfaction as Draco bolts to catch up with his goons that left his side.

Cackling with glee, they all put their wands away to face Hermione.

"Slimy git" Fred mutters.

"Miss Fortescue," George mock bows, "how was your Christmas?"

He inquires, receiving a slap on the back of his head by Fred, muttering under his breath he glares at his brother straightening his posture, inconspicuously rubbing the back of his head _"arse"_.

"Wonderful thanks, how about you all?" She asks directing the question towards her five friends.

"_Wicked, Cracking, Brilliant, Bloody awesome, Relaxing_" They respond at once, causing Juliette to chuckle at the different facial expressions on their faces.

Beaming at her friends enthusiasm, Juliette turns loping her hands with Hermione, "Hungry?" she asks.

"Starving," Ron replies rubbing his stomach striding ahead of the group.

Chucking Juliette and Hermione share a look.

"When isn't he," Fred and George reply together, the group laughing at their friend's appetite.

Shrugging their shoulders they make their way towards the castle, leaving their luggage at the base of the stairs, changing directions to head towards the Great Hall. Taking notice, that Ron wasted no time tucking into his food, talking animatedly to Harry about Dragons.

Securing their seats, students begin to file into the Hall returning from their Christmas vacation, advancing towards their respective tables, chatter rises into the air.

Smiling to herself, Juliette directs her attention towards the front when a cough is heard, silences follows, as Dumbledore takes his place at the podium.

"Welcome back, I hope your Christmas break was memorable." He pauses glancing meaningful at Harry. "Don't let the fear of the time it will take to accomplish something stand in the way of your doing it. The time will pass anyway; we might just as well put that passing time to the best possible use. Thank you."

Nodding his head as he finishes he takes his seat, glancing around the table curiously, Fred and George look at each other and shrug, digging into their food.

Scrunching her brows together, Juliette picks at her food thinking _the time will pass anyway,_ huffing in frustration at his silly but meaningful quotations, she feels a weight on her left shoulder.

Plucking some chicken from her place she lifts it up to feel a nibble at Guinevere take it in her beak, nipping affectionately at Juliette's ear. Hearing a thunk as a small sack drops onto the table.

Hooting in delight she takes flight disappearing from the Great Hall. Feeling curious eyes on her, Juliette unties the sack watching as ten marbles roll out.

"What is it," Fred questions, reaching over to touch one only to be smacked on his hand by Juliette in the process.

"Patience," smirking, she hands him a green marble, proceeding to pass each marble out, a blue one going into George's hand. Hermione receiving a purple one as Neville receives a red one Ron is handed an orange one.

Concentrating on the remaining marbles she watches as they disappear, glancing at the front table to see Grand-père staring curiously at the marble in his hand glancing over his spectacles to look casually at Juliette nodding in appreciation, tucking it casually into his pocket for later.

Tilting her head to the right, she catches "Uncle" Severus glancing curiously at her before putting it away as well nodding his head in gratitude.

Feeling a piercing stare, she glances up locking eyes with Aunt Minnie, noticing the smile playing at her lips. Casually swiveling her eyes towards Hagrid she notices him tilting his head in wonder at the marble that appeared before him, poking it with his fork. Giggling she notices Grand-père lean over to tell him what it is.

Hagrid's face forms an "O" as he glances at Juliette lifting it up into the air as thanks before he tucks it away.

Smiling to herself, she looks up to see Fred placing it in his mouth, "FRED that's not Candy!" She giggles, "wait until you return to your dorms, it will transform," Juliette laughs seeing the excitement on their faces.

Glancing at each other Fred and George bolt from the Great Hall, heading towards the Gryffindor common room to find out what the marbles are.

Shaking her head, Juliette laughs standing up in place, "Ready?" she holds out her hand towards Hermione. Nodding they, lock arms gracefully gliding out of the Great Hall together heading towards potions.

Glaring at their retreating forms, Draco prods curiously at the marble in front of him, over heading what Juliette said, Draco pockets the marble striding out of the Great Hall towards the dungeons. 

ooOoo

Sitting in potions she looks over to see "Uncle" Severus using his quick quill she bought him for Christmas. A sleep black crow feather at the end adorns the shining elegant quill tip.

Smiling to herself, she sets up her desk-waiting patient for the other students to arrive. Feeling the presence of a student, she replies, "Hello Harry," Swiveling in her chair to face him.

Smiling he grins, "If you don't mind me asking, what were those marbles. I am assuming their gifts, since you let Guinevere off for Christmas?" He asks tilting his head to the side, he sets his books down to the left of Juliette, taking a seat by her side, he happens to glance up to noticing quick quill jotting down notes.

Nodding she smiles, "Correct, five points to Gryffindor." Smirking, "Have you figured out what everyone received?"

Shaking his head no, Juliette grins pointing towards the front of the room where Severus is seen in his potions cupboard muttering to himself, his quick quill making a list of all the ingredients he is low on.

Opening his mouth to say something, they overhear Hermione's voice in the hall talking to Ron and Neville making their way towards potions class.

Turning around, Harry stares gobsmacked at Hermione, a blush rising to his cheeks as he admires her face. Sleek brown hair cascades down her back in smooth waves, glancing up he notices her smile, taking in how straight and white her teeth are.

Locking eyes with Hermione, Harry and her both blush. Stepping forward, Hermione wraps her arms around Juliette's neck.

"Oh thank you!" She gushes, "That book is wonderful!" [Tips and Tricks for simple Beauty]

"Let me see." Juliette giggles spinning Hermione, "Beautiful." Blushing at her compliment Hermione giggles, "Thanks."

Glancing over Hermione stops too see Harry staring at her, waving a hand in front of his face, "Are you ok?"

Elbowing Harry in his side, Juliette coughs, "Mione, you look incredible." He blushes, a sheepish grin tugging at his mouth.

Blushing furiously Hermione thanks him taking a seat on Juliette's right.

Lifting her eyes she see's Neville approaching her, "Thanks for the books Jules, they should come in handy." He grins, sitting by Hermione on her right. [Tips n' Tricks to Wandless Magic. Simple Tricks to Mastering Potions.]

Glancing up she hears a cough, "Blimey thanks Jules" Ron grins, showing his new black robe off.

"Your welcome," she smiles, "Merry Christmas."

Nodding the three thank her as Ron takes his seat, watching as the rest of the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's shuffle in.

"Now today we will be brewing…" Feeling a pair of eyes on her back, Juliette turns her head to see Draco Malfoy staring curiously at her, his grey eye's some what soften. Sending him a small smile, she turns to face the front of the classroom when she notices his shocked expression.

Quickly composing himself, Draco glares at her back, turning his head to focus on Professor Snape.

"You will need one sprig of dried sage, 2 dried billywig stings, 1 phoenix tear and one doxy egg. Begin." He drawls, the instructions appearing on the board, writing down her notes, Juliette pulls her cauldron out of her bag placing it on the table.

_You will be brewing Wiggenweld Healing Potion today Juliette. _Snape inclined his head slightly, Juliette nods getting up from her seat to get her ingredients.

Thinking to herself the ingredients come to mind _wiggentree bark, moly, dittany, flobberworm and muscus._

Going up towards the front, Juliette selects her ingredients, placing them back on her table. Lifting her wand, she murmurs _liquidum _watching as her cauldron fills with water; lowering her wand she ignites the flames beneath the pot; placing _Wiggentree bark_, _Moly_ and _Dittany_ in the water.

Waiting for it to boil, Juliette glances around the room to see how everyone else is doing. Noticing that Draco was on his second to step for Doxy Bite Potion, she locks eyes with him giving him a smirk.

Turning back she notices her water boiling, removing it from the fire she combines flobberworm mucus to thicken the potion. Watching as it turns the color blue. Smirking to herself, she bottles the potion capping the test tube as she finishes.

Walking towards the front of the class, she hands it to "Uncle" Severus. Sneering, Juliette looks to where he is staring.

_Please go assist Mr. Finnigan before I lose another cauldron and have to replace a desk. _He sighs, shutting his eyes he places his hand on the bridge of his nose.

Nodding she turns, glancing to see what he is putting in next noticing, dropping her mouth she strolls towards his desk grabbing his hand catching the bezoar and boomslang he was about to toss in.

Turning she glares at him, "May I ask, what potions book are you reading from?" She questions, noticing that it is the same as everyone's. However, she notices that he started another potion but caught half way that it was the wrong one not bothering to clean out the cauldron and start over.

Lifting an eyebrow she puts the ingredients, "We are starting over," Seamus opening his mouth to protest, "You have enough time."

Checking his ingredients, she list them off, go get Sprig Dried Sage, Dried Billywig Stings, Phoenix tear and a Doxy egg. Whipping her wand out she banishes the mess in the cauldron.

Bringing the ingredients back over he sets them down. "Start over," watching him add the water and light the fire she nods, "Now what do you add?"

"Ah add th' sprig ay dried sage an' dried billywig stings tae th' cauldron tae simmer fur ten minutes."

"Very good," watching the clock she glances around to see if anyone else is having troubles. (Ten minutes pass)

"Now what do you do?" Juliette urges feeling as if she is talking to a child.

"Drap a single phoenix tear directly ontae th' doxy eeg an' hauld ower th' steam ay th' simmerin' water fur fife minutes, 'en gently drap it intae th' water."

Observing him proceed with the step, she watches the clock again. Noticing his handshake over the cauldron, she reaches over to steady it.

Removing the cauldron from the fire, Seamus lets it simmer for another ten minutes. Nodding his head in thanks, Juliette returns to her seat, noticing that Draco has finished and is reading a book.

Glancing closely, she blinks, noticing the _dissimulato _charm surrounding the book. Smirking she grab's her things nodding towards her "Uncle" Severus before she slips out heading to dinner.

ooOoo

Glancing up from his book, Draco notices Fortescue's retreating form, smoothly tucking the book away; he lifts his bag sliding out the door to follow.

Skipping the stairs Draco catches a glimpse of auburn hair round the corner, taking longer strides he yells, "Fortescue!" His arm stretching out to grab a hold of her cloak, Draco bumps into someone causing him to fall on his back before the moving steps.

Opening his mouth to reply a scathing remark at their clumsiness, the malicious expression drops at the sight of a blush on her face from her irritation of being knocked over.

Adjusting her hat, Juliette waves her wand, watching as her books neatly stack themselves in her sack. Glancing up to see who knocked her over she blushes as grey and blue eye's lock.

Staring gobsmacked at Juliette, Draco clears his throat lifting his hand to smooth his already slick hair back, subconsciously getting to his feet to tower over her.

Draco being the first to compose himself stretches out his hand, "My apologies, Fortes…"

"Juliette," she interjects taking his proffered hand.

Helping her up, Draco adjust the straps on his shoulder, "I wanted to," he coughs grudgingly, "talk about this book you gave me." He glances around before he pulls it out of his bag.

Dusting herself off Juliette slings her book bag over her shoulder arching her eyebrow at him?

Noticing her change in posture he stands taller taking an irritated breath knowing this isn't going to be easy, "Why." He scowls out.

"Why what?" She counters, smiling at his ruffled appearance, watching as a blush rises to his pale cheeks, his body shaking from frustration.

Huffing indignantly, he holds the book out further, "_Pure-blood, Half-Blood and Muggleborn. Is there really a difference? By: Elena Hood."_

Shifting on his foot slightly he arches an eyebrow back.

Smirking Juliette rest her hands on the strap of her bag, "I think you know the answer to your question," pausing she smiles, "Draco."

Turning on her heal, she continues her gate towards the Library, pausing Juliette turns around," You coming?" She inclines taking in the dumbfounded look; she shrugs walking ahead to hear footsteps as he runs to catch up.

Pausing outside the library she bids him good night proceeding through the doors, Draco is seen standing outside as a small genuine smile makes it's way upon his face before he banishes it to head towards the Slytherin common room.

Smirking to herself, she sits down only to be pulled up from her seat and hugged from behind. Gasping, she notices the freckles on his arm laughing in delight as he sets her down.

"We were thinking," as Fred sits down next to her George takes a seat across from them.

"Of trying some of these spell's on Filch."

"Do you want to join?" Fred grins, pulling out his book entitled _Perwinx's Practical Pranks_ smiling as he admires the old man on the back who is pulling a rabbit out of his hat.

Beaming she glances at George, noticing him pull out one of his dung bombs that she got them both for Christmas. Smirking, he tucks it back inside his pocket, "Thanks Jules!" They chime; laughing as they take notice of the caretaker Filch, scurries pass the Library doors.

Glancing at each other, they tip their imaginary hats, "Later!"

Knocking over their chairs, they bolt through the doors only to be scolded by Madam Pompfrey. Juliette mouths _sorry_ as she hears an explosion and a delighted cackle from the poltergeist Peeves.

**Six months later…**

Seated in the Great Hall excited chatter fills the room as the students finish their last meal at Hogwarts, before leaving on the Hogwarts express to return home. Surveying the room, Juliette takes in the green Slytherin color that decorates the ceiling, tempted to change the color she lifts he hand, but feels a pair of eyes on her coming from the head table.

Shirking down a bit, she smirks turning to see her Grand-père lifting an eyebrow at her back knowing her intent. Pouting in his direction Juliette notices, a movement as she glances down to sees Dumbledore pull up his pant legs to show him the blue silk socks he received from her.

Laughing with glee, she glances towards his left to see Aunt Minnie sporting the ruby earrings and necklace she bought since Aunt Minnie is the head of Gryffindor is only seemed appropriate.

Turning back towards the tables she starts in on the missed conversation only to be interrupted by a spoon rapping on a goblet in order to gain the student's attention towards the front.

Dumbledore stands up, "Another year gone. And now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding." Glancing across the table Juliette notices Ron bow his head in defeat. A polite clap follows the announcement of the points from the surrounding tables and Professors. "And the points stand as thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points. In second place Ravenclaw with 426 points." Screams of delight erupt from the Raven claw table as they applaud loudly high fiving their classmates in delight. "And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House.

Hearing the table erupt with cheers, Juliette idly stirs her cup of tea with her wand, glancing up to see "Uncle" Severus wearing a serious expression as he claps, laughing at his expense of how excited he looks.

Hearing her giggling, Hermione looks over eyeballing Juliette to see what she is laughing about, shaking her head in a never mind gesture, Hermione shrugs returning her attention towards the front.

Wearing a haughty grin Juliette hears, Draco whisper, "Nice one mates," nodding his head towards Blaise.

"Yes, yes. Well-done Slytherin. Well-done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. Moreover, I have a few last-minute points to award. First To Miss. Hermione Granger, for her advance use of intellect towards magic 50 points. Second To Mr. Neville Longbottom, for his advanced improvement in potions and transfiguration. 30 points. Third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for the best-played game of Quidditch Hogwarts has seen these many years. 40 points. And fourth, to Miss. Juliette Fortescue, for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor House 50 points.

As applause erupts all over the room Hermione excitedly leans over to whisper in Juliette's ear, "We beat Slytherin!" She cheers ecstatically, leaning over to hug Juliette.

A squished Jinx pops out of Juliette's bag onto the table, his green eyes wide at the loud excitement he stares around warily before disappearing from sight.

"Assuming my calculations are correct I believe that a change of decoration is in order." Clapping his hands together, the flags hanging from the ceiling change from a Slytherin green, to a Gryffindor red.

"Gryffindor wins the House Cup!" Glancing around black hats are seen being tossed up into the hair as the Gryffindor table celebrates their win of the House Cup.

Smiling Juliette hears a loud, "Yes!" Come from the front of the table noticing how Hagrid becomes nonchalant in his clapping he winks over at her smiling at their success.

ooOoo

Strolling along besides the train, Juliette opens her cage to let Guinevere take off for home. Smiling as her bird nips affectionately at her ear, Guinevere does the same for Hermione as she feels a soft stroke along her back.

Hooting in delight, she takes off disappearing into the sky. Smiling at each other Juliette, sighs reaching into her pocket," Of all the days..." she mutter's to herself.

Hermione turns glancing curiously at Juliette, watching as she mouth's _Jinx. _

Helping Hermione with her trunk, she passes it to the train assistant thanking him as he stacks it neatly onto the train.

"Come on now. Hurry up, you will be late! Train's leaving. Go on. Come on, hurry up." Hagrid is seen clapping his hands together indicating for the First years to gather along so they do not miss their ride home.

"Come on Juliette!" Hermione chimes, tugging on her sleeve, noticing that she is making her way towards Harry and Hagrid. Upon hearing the beginning sentence of Hagrid's statement, "Oh. Go on. On with you. On with you now. On with you. Oh, listen, Harry. If that dolt of a cousin of yours Dudley gives you any grief you can always um...threaten him, with a nice pair of ears to go with that tail of his."

He finishes, Juliette quietly giggles, catching the attention of those two. "Excuse me, but I think Harry won't have to be dealing with Dudley anymore."

She states boldly smiling at the two of them watching as confusion watches over Harry's face, as a grin light's up Hagrid's.

"Wh-what!" Harry's replies confused, Juliette responds, "Dumbledore already sent them a note explaining how you will now be living with me. I hope that is all right, I did not mean to over step our bounds, but my parents agreed upon it when you came at Christmas. That is up to you of course, if you rather go back to living with your Aunt, Uncle and cousin." She grimaces at the end, composing her features.

Numbly shaking his head, he glances between Hagrid and Juliette with a shocked expression, his hand barely keeping a grip on the family album Hagrid had handed him before she came over.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Juliette's directs Harry towards the train before she says, "be their in a second," she turns to face Hagrid surprised to see him holding Jinx by the scruff of his neck.

"Thank you!" She beams taking Jinx into her arms, "I have been searching for him every where. I figured that if I did not find him he would have eventually find his way home, but this is fantastic that you did." She smiles, hugging Hagrid around his waist.

Leaning down Hagrid whispers, "thanks for the new wand," he grins, showing her the sleek black umbrella at his side. "The umbrella makes a great disguise!" Hagrid Chortles biding her good bye.

Smiling she waves goodbye skipping towards the train, passing a window she timidly waves towards Draco, noticing that he nods in return. Boarding the train she makes her way towards Hermione, placing Jinx onto her lap, he stares over at the Orange Kneazle, watching the cat wear a smirk on his face. Jinx huffs, indignantly sticking his tongue out at Crookshanks.

Leaning out the window Harry waves at Hagrid as the train moves, "Feels strange to be going home doesn't it?"

Hermione questions watching the facial expression of Ron, Neville, Harry, and Juliette change as they think.

Harry the first responds, as he closes his album book, "I'm not going home. Not really."

Smirking to herself, Juliette waves to Hagrid as he disappears into the distance, looking forward to what the next year will bring.

: © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**A/N: read some great Hermione and Draco stories, though I don't mind the one's with lyrics in them I wish they made them a different font or something. It was a pain in the ass trying to read the story continuously without running into the lyrics. xD Well I hope you enjoyed this. I'm hopefully going to start the second one soon.**

**Thanks,**

**Sophie Fawn **


End file.
